


黄金台上

by XavIniesta685



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavIniesta685/pseuds/XavIniesta685
Summary: 非本人所写，作者LostInTokyolof地址：https://dongjingyeweiyang.lofter.com/
Relationships: Fernando Torres/Andrés Iniesta, Iker Casillas/Xavi Hernández, Xavi Hernández/Andrés Iniesta
Kudos: 2





	黄金台上

[白托/白哈/卡蘑]黄金台上   
作者LostinTokyo 

1\.   
“我跟你讲，安德烈斯，”罗纳尔迪尼奥一脚踩着皮球，夸张地左右扭动着屁股，“娶两个老婆的快乐你根本想象不到！要多快乐有多快乐！” 

“……”   
伊涅斯塔不太想跟罗纳尔迪尼奥聊天，尽管后者是世界上最具创造力和想象力的球星。但同时，他过去也是更衣室的大麻烦。 

但罗纳尔迪尼奥还拉着他不放，继续侃侃而谈，大晒他并不怎么体面的人生经验。   
“我的两位妻子关系好得很，我很爱她们。当然，只要给钱花，她们也不会管着我。你应该过上这种神仙生活。” 

罗纳尔迪尼奥说这话时，抬头看了一下远处的哈维和托雷斯。伊涅斯塔怀疑罗纳尔迪尼奥知道了什么，也可能很多人都知道，流言蜚语总是传得很快。 

还好这时候梅西跑过来，罗纳尔迪尼奥一下子开心起来，当着梅西的面大秀脚法，人球分离，过掉梅西。梅西跟在罗纳尔迪尼奥后面追球去了。 

一个球根本不够玩，伊涅斯塔想，现在满场都是皮球。巴塞罗那和利物浦的元老慈善赛结束后，老胳膊老腿们仍意犹未尽，将皮球踢来踢去，互相寒暄。 

“我跟你讲，安德烈斯。”   
一只皮球飞过来，伊涅斯塔下意识将它踢出了一道弧线，瓜迪奥拉像玩篮球一样跳起来伸手摘球，捧着球朝伊涅斯塔走过来。   
瓜迪奥拉现在已经不做教练了，专心扑在加泰事业上，到处做演讲。 

“我跟你讲，安德烈斯，”瓜迪奥拉说，“传控足球的精髓在于三个人跑位，随时形成三角，保持每次传球都至少有两个以上的传球路线。”   
这位前知名教练拉着伊涅斯塔不放，唾沫横飞地讲了十多分钟，甚至还拿出手机调出战术板，给伊涅斯塔示意跑位。 

伊涅斯塔默默地听对方说话，心里吐槽说这么寂寞为什么不继续教练工作呢，是因为足坛土豪越来越少，养不起瓜迪奥拉这种高配置女神型教练吗？ 

还好哈维跑过来，他拍了拍伊涅斯塔的肩，又热情地和瓜迪奥拉拥抱了一下。哈维的举动算是救了伊涅斯塔。瓜迪奥拉和哈维勾肩搭背，说个不停。现在哈维是巴萨主教练，就像当年的瓜迪奥拉。哈维一心一意想重复当年瓜迪奥拉的奇迹。   
实际上，全巴塞罗那都这么想，皮克和梅西、布斯克茨他们接连离开巴萨后，整个巴萨战舰轰然一声坍塌了。越是战绩不佳，人们越是怀念当初的神迹。那成为皮克竞选主席的筹码，他许诺将重建巴萨辉煌。按照皮克的竞选承诺，他从卡塔尔带回来哈维担任巴萨主教练，从阿根廷将梅西挖回来做俱乐部大使，提拔布斯克茨成为拉玛西亚青训主管…以及，他从泉水村硬是把伊涅斯塔拉回来加入哈维助教团。 

皮克花了很多时间来劝，但最后还是哈维打来的电话说服了伊涅斯塔。   
安德烈斯，哈维真诚地说，我只有和你在一起时，才感觉到自己所向披靡，无所不能。 

伊涅斯塔明白自己很难拒绝哈维。   
他和皮克、布斯克茨、哈维他们不一样，他们都是加泰人，巴塞罗那是他们共同家园。他虽然对巴萨同样抱有深刻的感情，是他的第二故乡，但那更多是因为“人”本身，而不是俱乐部的名字。他现在专心在泉水村打理酒庄事业，托雷斯则在马竞做启蒙教练，教很小的小朋友踢球。他们在泉水村安家，稳定，平静，充满欢快。家，就像一支固定的锚，使得人们不愿意再漂泊，不愿意背井离乡。 

但他很难拒绝哈维，不能将对方丢下。过去许多年岁月，不管发生什么，哈维总是挺身而出，为伊涅斯塔出头，从来不会放下他。哈维充当他的保护伞、良师、益友、最佳搭档…或者是任何别的什么你能找到的词汇。更何况，他深深知道，哈维确实需要他。甚至他们第一次认识时，就是哈维主动跑来告诉他。   
—你将来会成为我最好拍档，我需要你。 

不过，最后的最后，还是靠皮克打消了伊涅斯塔仅存的一丝疑虑。   
—皮克承诺为伊涅斯塔酒庄红酒提供海外销售渠道。 

“安德烈斯。”   
这次是托雷斯跑过来跟伊涅斯塔说话。他穿着交换来的巴萨球衣，挑染了半边头发。他今天代表利物浦踢了大半场球。 

“你为什么还没有去找杰拉德说话？”伊涅斯塔问，“再过一会就散场。” 

“……”托雷斯停了一下，“他们还在谈正事。”   
远处的杰拉德正和阿隆索说个没完没了。杰拉德非常羡慕阿隆索的教练生涯，这个赛季阿隆索已经是皇家马德里主帅，还干得有声有色。据说利物浦和拜仁都在后边排着队想请他。杰拉德还在苏格兰格拉斯哥，倒也干得还行。但杰拉德想等利物浦的空缺，拒绝了其它顶级联赛中下游球队的邀约，而利物浦则更希望一位经验丰富、履历豪华的教练。 

“杰拉德冬窗要回英超了吧，据说是哈镇？”   
伊涅斯塔说。 

“对，但他还没有下定最后决心。半路接手，要是保级不成功，以后可就难了。”   
托雷斯说。   
在杰拉德没有进入顶级联赛证明自己之前，利物浦很难把他当成备选主帅。苏超战绩算不了什么，利物浦害怕杰拉德会是曼联的索尔斯克亚。 

这个时候哈维跑过去，跟阿隆索和杰拉德说话。 

“你现在去找杰拉德。”伊涅斯塔对托雷斯说。 

“他们三个人在说话。” 

“不会的，跟巴萨主帅和皇马主帅站一起，他只会心塞，并不会想说话。”   
伊涅斯塔说。 

托雷斯犹豫了一下，他确实注意到站在哈维和阿隆索中间的杰拉德没开口，只是在听两边说话。   
但是，在他往杰拉德方向跑过去时，伊涅斯塔又拉住了他。   
“等等。” 

伊涅斯塔将身上交换来的利物浦球衣换给托雷斯穿上，他自己则穿着托雷斯交换来的巴萨球衣。 

托雷斯还没有朝杰拉德跑过去，杰拉德已经向他跑来，并一把抱住了他，扛在肩上。   
“你简直就和以前一样，南多！又年轻又漂亮！”   
杰拉德说的一半是恭维话，另一半也是事实。托雷斯的工作不操心不着急，当然老得慢。不像哈维和阿隆索那种，一入主豪门，光速被摧残。 

“他昨天半夜十二点跑出去做头发，凌晨三点才回来。”   
站在杰拉德后面的哈维大声说。   
“当然漂亮啦！” 

还被杰拉德扛在肩上的托雷斯不好意思地说：   
“我开车回来时吵醒你了吗？” 

“没有，”哈维说，“我当时还醒着呢。” 

诺坎普球场灯灭了几秒钟，又重新打开，示意工作人员要清场了。   
换上便装的哈维跑过来，告诉伊涅斯塔。   
“我要回去上工，你可以去和他们聚餐。” 

伊涅斯塔点点头。但是在哈维跑远后，伊涅斯塔才想起点什么叫住对方。   
“嘿，车钥匙在我这。”   
这位前巴萨中场开了个大脚，车钥匙被踢得出几十米远，正好让哈维伸手摘到。 

哈维远远做了个多谢的手势，拿着车钥匙离开了。   
至于伊涅斯塔呢，罗纳尔迪尼奥突然从背后一把搂住他的肩膀。   
“去吃饭？我还没有跟你讲完娶两个老婆的好处呢，你肯定会感激我的。” 

他后面的梅西蹦蹦跳跳地说。   
“我请客！我请客！” 

“哈维呢？我要跟他讲…” 

“他回去上工了。”伊涅斯塔说。 

罗纳尔迪尼奥摇摇头，他理解不了这种极端工作狂。毕竟，人生在世，纵情声色最重要。 

2\.   
元老赛后的聚餐结束后，伊涅斯塔开车和托雷斯一起离开。 

酒席上，罗纳尔迪尼奥一直拉着伊涅斯塔灌输“两个老婆”的哲学。伊涅斯塔觉得罗纳尔迪尼奥不是喝多了就是脑子有病，但说起话来却仿佛逻辑严谨，大谈“两个老婆”的必要性、思想性、艺术性和实际操作注意事项。梅西和德科两个就在旁边咧着嘴笑。 

“卡拉格太能喝了，杰拉德也是。”   
坐在副驾驶座上的托雷斯抬手摸摸自己的额头，他整张脸都喝红了。   
“英国人都是酒鬼投胎。” 

“你喝多了？”伊涅斯塔问。 

“没有，”托雷斯得意地说，“我跟他们说，再喝就要喝我们家的酒。他们就老实了，不灌我酒。” 

“说得对。”伊涅斯塔赞许地说。 

不过托雷斯肯定还是喝得有点多。   
“安德烈斯，你觉得我的新发型怎么样？” 

“好看。”伊涅斯塔说。   
托雷斯甭管顶着什么奇葩发型，伊涅斯塔都会昧着良心说好看，从他们十六岁第一次相识那天起。谎话是人类生活必要润滑油。   
“实话说，有头发最好看。你头发那么多，当然好看。” 

晕晕乎乎中，托雷斯感到十分开心。 

哈维的住宅到了，一整幢楼都没有光线，这个钟头哈维应该已经睡了。   
伊涅斯塔将车开进车库，托雷斯提醒说：   
“你停小心点，我昨天半夜回来时好像把哈维吵醒了。” 

“不会的，”伊涅斯塔说，“肯定不会是你吵醒的，别放在心上。” 

3\.   
尽管伊涅斯塔接受巴萨助教工作才三个多月，他好像感觉自己干了很久，一切按部就班。就好像托雷斯因为青训营放假和慈善赛，过来哈维和伊涅斯塔这边才住了一周多，伊涅斯塔就觉得他住了挺久，已经和巴塞罗那本身完全融合在一起。   
就好像今天早上，哈维照旧和托雷斯出去晨跑，伊涅斯塔留在家里做工作准备。他们回来时，开心地给伊涅斯塔看Apple Watch，证明他们足足跑了十五公里。   
时间差不多，哈维和伊涅斯塔开车去巴萨训练基地。比赛日，照旧是十五分钟战术讲解和三十分钟战术演练，和一点儿非常轻松的热身训练。   
球员们三三两两地坐在会议室地上，照旧是伊涅斯塔去开VR战术板。只有第一天是哈维自己去开VR，就被球员举手示意说“教练你开VR的样子看起来好像钢铁侠啊”，全场都被逗笑了。自那之后，哈维就把这个任务交给了伊涅斯塔。VR战术板比传统战术板更加身临其境，更容易让球员理解空间和距离。 

训练结束，球员们照旧留在基地休息，到规定时间再一起坐大巴去比赛场地。就像现在，伊涅斯塔坐在助教席上，旁边是主教练哈维。   
哈维紧盯着球场上，一句话没说。今天巴萨主场迎战，当然昨天哈维不能参加聚餐喝到半夜。   
伊涅斯塔另一边是替补席，替补队员也都安静地坐在自己的位置上，偶然偷眼看一下主教练的脸色。 

主教练大部分时候没什么好脸色，只有赢球才能让他笑一下。   
哈维是那种雷厉风行、事无巨细的教练，讲究面面俱到，不愧是继承瓜迪奥拉衣钵的人。再加上主席皮克绝对支持，哈维在俱乐部权力很大。   
球员们没人敢挑战哈维的权威，都很怕他。主教练看不上的人，就等着板凳坐穿和清洗出门吧。   
但话说回来，皮克是在哈维身上押宝。球队最终以成绩说话。如果一两个赛季都交不出完美答卷，皮克将无法再提供支持，甚至极大可能皮克和哈维两个一起被弹劾，被赶走。 

一整场比赛下来，只有最后巴萨进球战胜对手时，哈维脸色才好看一点，和身边的伊涅斯塔击掌庆祝。   
伊涅斯塔猜想，场上某个球员肯定被哈维判死刑了，以后不会再给机会。 

这是必要的，一支队伍只能选择水平足够并且打法合适的球员。   
伊涅斯塔突然想起托雷斯告诉他，自己不会带U12以上的队伍。U12以下基本上是马德里当地和周边的小朋友踢着玩玩，再往上，就是来自全欧洲乃至全世界挑选进来的预备役。托雷斯不忍心淘汰小球员，如果他们哭就没有办法了。而他现在带的U8梯队，都是极小的孩子。他每次都会让他们轮换，尽可能多地让每个孩子都有上场机会。对这些小朋友来说，肯定和鼓励更重要。   
你真行，你真棒，这种话是给小朋友灌的鸡汤。在他们长大之后，就会明白，只有极少人能行，大部分人根本不行，努力也不行。 

终场哨吹响了，比赛结束。回到更衣室，哈维简单称赞了一番球员们今天的表现，就赶去混合区接受媒体采访。   
一个年轻球员找到伊涅斯塔，担心地问教练是不是生气了。 

有一点吧，伊涅斯塔说。他不好意思直说，以后你可能没机会了，收拾收拾行李，冬窗就走吧。 

那我可以去找他谈谈吗，球员问。 

至少今天不要，过个三五天吧。   
伊涅斯塔建议说。毕竟，就算执行死刑，死缓总比死刑立刻执行强一点。 

好吧，球员说。 

伊涅斯塔拍拍对方的肩膀，小声安慰了几句。他也挨个鼓励了一下更衣室其它球员。他不算擅长干这个，不过，教练团里总得有人负责这些。 

离开更衣室时，伊涅斯塔注意到托雷斯发来一条短信。   
—上周末采的蘑菇要是再不吃可能会坏。今天晚上我打算把它们干掉，你们想吃什么？ 

—你问过哈维了吗？ 

—我给他发了短信，他没有回。 

—他还在采访区，我待会儿问他，一会告诉你。   
伊涅斯塔回复说。 

—他刚回我短信了。 

—什么。 

—他说不用麻烦我，他呆会回来做。 

4\.   
哈维低着头，非常仔细地挑拣蘑菇。这是上周末哈维去森林里采回来的，满满一大篮。哈维表示将做蘑菇肉馅饼和蘑菇海鲜汤，保证美味。   
“你吃了就会忘不掉，”哈维对托雷斯说，“巴塞罗那森林里的蘑菇是世界上最鲜美的蘑菇，足够让人发疯。” 

“有多美味？”托雷斯问。 

“以前有次我带了蘑菇便当去更衣室，被伊布偷吃了，”哈维说，“他吃完之后呆滞了几秒，突然跳起来，冲出更衣室大喊，我是兹拉坦，我是上帝，我是宇宙最厉害的前锋！然后又跑回来，举着一只球鞋，拉着里奥（梅西）叨叨说，这是他第六座金球奖，不要太羡慕。” 

托雷斯和伊涅斯塔都被逗笑了。 

哈维接着说。   
“15年之后，每年金球奖评选之夜，我还会专门做蘑菇馅饼送给里奥。他吃完后回复我说，太感谢了大哥，你看电视了没？我刚刚上台领金球奖，致辞特意感谢了你和你的蘑菇馅饼。” 

两位观众笑得更厉害。伊涅斯塔决定下次聚餐把这个“梅西听了想打人”的故事讲给梅西。而且他确定，现在的哈维根本打不过体重有他两倍的梅西。 

不过，哈维肯定是真心相信，巴塞罗那森林里的蘑菇，是世界上最美味的蘑菇。他认真讲了一会蘑菇的功效，混合着营养学、民科和迷信。吃了他的蘑菇，准能身体倍棒吃嘛嘛香、原地爆炸就地升仙、场场大四喜、夜夜七次郎。  
“好啦，你们出去玩儿吧，”哈维最后说，“这里交给我，一个小时左右能做好。” 

“那可不行，”托雷斯说，“我来准备沙拉和甜点吧。” 

“也行，”哈维说，“安德烈斯，你可以去看电视。” 

……伊涅斯塔坐在客厅里看电视，哈维和托雷斯则一起在厨房准备晚餐。 

这听起来差点儿像是罗纳尔迪尼奥描述中那种神仙生活。   
除了伊涅斯塔他并没有快活躺在沙发上边喝啤酒边抠脚，边骂娘边看球赛，而是老老实实端着工作平板，一边看球一边做记录。西甲每一轮的每一场比赛直播他们都要看，有时还要加上低级别联赛比赛。毕竟它们可能是国王杯对手。哈维助教团有三位成员，分别担任体能师，训练助理和数据分析员。伊涅斯塔得帮哈维看掉绝大部分比赛录像，并写成详细报告。 

至于厨房里呢，那边也挂着电视屏幕，在放同时开球的另一场西甲比赛，马竞和瓦伦西亚的比赛。 

厨房里的两个人都在一边做饭，一边看球。比赛场面相当沉闷，双方没有任何建树。哈维却看得很认真，一度停下做饭，专心看球。   
托雷斯担心对方太专注了，伸手过去，将哈维手边的刀轻轻换了个方向，免得被割伤。 

中场休息时，哈维才重新开始做饭，把包好蘑菇肉料的馅饼放进烤箱里。但下半场开球时，他又一动不动。托雷斯主动帮他把烤箱里的馅饼翻面。   
“再烤五分钟可以吗？”托雷斯问。 

哈维回了一句加泰语，看起来现在他跟托雷斯完全不处在一个频道。 

当托雷斯将烤盘夹出来时，马竞终于进球了。他高兴极了，就像自己进球一样，举着夹子疯狂庆祝起来。一路从厨房跑到客厅，亲了一下伊涅斯塔的头顶。 

“越位了。”   
哈维说，在VAR回放前他就准确做出判断。裁判观看VAR后，也做出来撤销进球的决定。   
他大声朝门外喊：   
“越位了，瓦伦反击进了一个！” 

意外地是，哈维没有看到那位马竞前前锋满脸失望地跑回来。   
这都怪他的房子太大，从厨房根本看不到客厅那边的情景。托雷斯一把被拉莫斯抱住了，还亲了一脸口水。   
拉莫斯好不容易放下托雷斯，又把伊涅斯塔强行从沙发上拉起来，给了一个大大的拥抱。这位安达卢西亚小子活像某种大型犬，见人就扑上去又舔又亲。   
拉莫斯身后站着皮克和法布雷加斯，皮克殷勤地帮法布雷加斯脱掉大衣，挂在玄关衣柜里，再把自己的大衣挂上。

“不是约明天晚上吗？”伊涅斯塔问，“还是我记错了？” 

“本来约明天晚上八点。”皮克说。   
但他注意到明天晚上是加泰爱情肥皂剧《迷情巴塞罗那》本季大结局，他不想打扰哈维追剧。同时也怕哈维看了大结局后心情不好，因为剧透官方拆了西皮。 

“那你跟他提前说了吗？”伊涅斯塔问，“他行程很紧。” 

“还没有，现在他不就知道了？” 

“他会生气的。” 

“所以我多叫几个人来嘛，人多他不好当众发作。”   
皮克说。   
“他现在在哪？楼上工作室？你去叫他。” 

“在厨房，”伊涅斯塔说，“你们吃过了吗？” 

法布雷加斯吸吸鼻子，嫌弃地大声说。   
“这是什么味道？蘑菇？！最讨厌蘑菇了！世界最难吃没有之一！” 

伊涅斯塔怀疑哈维会想把菜刀直接插在法布雷加斯头上。 

5\.   
新鲜蘑菇和肉馅、以及和优质海鲜的香气浓郁得化不开，哈维说得没错，吃一口就忘不掉。   
说这种美味世上少有也不为过，没有几个人敢去森林里采野蘑菇吃，下场很可能是医院和墓地。只有哈维这种经验老道的森林之子才艺高人胆大。餐厅里五个人都吃得津津有味，只有法布雷加斯捏着鼻子干啃白面包。 

“太好吃了，”皮克激动地说，“真是太好吃了。”   
就是分量太少了，皮克吃完自己盘子，趁拉莫斯不注意去偷拉莫斯盘子里的蘑菇。拉莫斯眼疾手快举起来，并毫不客气给了皮克一脚。   
更悲伤的是，托雷斯担心拉莫斯不够吃，还分了自己的一部分给拉莫斯。皮克本来提议说法布雷加斯不吃的话，应该把法布雷加斯的那份分给他，但无人响应。 

通常，这种时候一家之主会客气来句“好吃下次再来吃什么”的。   
“又不是做给你们吃的，”哈维毫不客气地说，“下次别这么厚脸皮。” 

“以前杰瑞做饭也很不错啊，”法布雷加斯突然说，“还从来不放蘑菇。” 

“他放，”拉莫斯立刻说，“番茄火腿蘑菇通心粉是杰瑞的拿手好菜，下次来我们家吃啊。” 

“约在马德里和约在巴塞罗那都行，”皮克说，“再叫上里奥，我们可以在户外烤肉。哎呀，这个甜点真不错，你们在哪家店买的？” 

“南多做的。”伊涅斯塔说。 

皮克沉默了几秒钟，羡慕嫉妒恨的情绪像条蛇一样咬住了他的内心。这个世界太不公平了，少数人锦衣玉食，大部分却在死亡线上苦苦挣扎；正如某人坐拥两个能干、漂亮的太太，睥睨天下，而自己却只有一头凶残暴躁的安达卢西亚蠢狼。   
“安德烈斯，”皮克伸手过去拍拍伊涅斯塔的肩，大发感慨，“你真是世界上最幸福的男人。” 

他收获了伊涅斯塔的一个白眼。 

“我发现一个规律，”哈维说，“只要我在森林里采到偶数的蘑菇，接下来一周巴萨都会很顺利。” 

“那你万一采到奇数怎么办？”法布雷加斯问。 

“那我就再摘一个。”哈维说。 

大家笑起来，拉莫斯随口说：   
“伊克尔（卡西）说…”   
他旋即意识到在这里讲这些不合适，飞快换了个话题。 

哈维和卡西已经分手了。他们从卡塔尔回西班牙后，就闹翻了，据说导火索是卡西不愿意陪哈维定居巴塞罗那。最开始好几位前辈和朋友，都出面给他们当过中间人劝和。不过，裂痕看来无法弥补了。在没有通知卡西的情况下，哈维接受媒体采访时，单方面公开了分手这件事。虽然并不特别直白，意思谁都能懂。   
可怜的拉莫斯被卡西拉着充当了好几天的垃圾情绪回收站。拉莫斯甚至建议卡西可以去投稿伊比利亚半岛吐槽快报之我的前夫是极品栏目，保证点击火爆，下面一大片高亮回帖“送分题”“分分分不分不是人”“糟糕我好像解码了”以及“这么极品up主还能忍这么多年真乃神人也”。   
这件事唯一值得庆幸的是，当时拉莫斯对皮克没有什么意见。因此，在卡西向他抱怨哈维时，拉莫斯没有感同身受，做出什么回应，否则后果可能不堪入目。最近他跟皮克一起挣了些钱，正值他们一年当中爱情浓度最高点。 

餐桌上三个半加泰人讲起了加泰语。托雷斯猜他们在讲不想让他和拉莫斯听懂的话题，毕竟，他们两个都来自巴萨劲敌。   
皮克这个晚上特意把法布雷加斯叫来当然不是为了叙旧。本赛季开始，法布雷加斯担任安道尔足球俱乐部主席，这个俱乐部已经稳定打上了西乙。   
由于西甲的限制，成为巴萨主席前，皮克将安道尔足球俱乐部主席的位置让给了合伙人法布雷加斯，并把自己在安道尔的股份也一并放弃。不过，这不是真的。准确来说，法布雷加斯在替皮克代持股份，是皮克的白手套。   
皮克一心想将安道尔经营成巴萨的影子球队。比如说，将一些球员注册在安道尔，再租借回巴萨，不仅可以规避非欧名额，最重要的是，能省俱乐部一大笔税费。安道尔付薪水免税，加泰税率却高达51%。当然，最最重要的是，皮克可不打算白给巴萨省钱，将球员们左手倒右手，右手倒左手，钱就是这么来的。 

还好餐桌上托雷斯不会感到被忽视，旁边有拉莫斯陪他说话，扯起话题源源不绝。他跟拉莫斯才一两周没见面，拉莫斯黏糊得好像一年没见面似的，又亲又抱又勾肩搭背。   
过了一会，皮克和哈维双双离席，去楼上说话。 

“我还想吃甜点，还有吗？”法布雷加斯问。 

托雷斯闻言，把自己的那份给了法布雷加斯。伊涅斯塔则推了推盘子给托雷斯，他们俩共用一份点心。 

“你再这样吃下去会发胖，”拉莫斯恐吓说，“你看看梅西，比利物浦还膨胀。” 

“利物浦可不膨胀，利物浦是世界上第二好的俱乐部。”托雷斯反驳说。 

“不会的，”伊涅斯塔则说，“他挑食。” 

6\.   
哈维家里二楼装修成办公区，方便他在家工作。哈维一脚关上书房的门，房间里只有他和皮克两个，都随意坐在书桌上。 

“今天下午混合区媒体问你加泰的事情，你不应该回答，”皮克明显不高兴地说，“你只可以回答俱乐部和竞技场相关的问题。”   
巴萨虽然不止是一家俱乐部，但首先得是一家俱乐部。 

哈维明白了今晚皮克为何不请自来地找他谈话。   
“是记者追着我问。” 

“别跟我找借口，你都是千年老妖狐啦，”皮克说，“你收敛一点儿，合上嘴，别那么大嘴巴。” 

哈维夸张地做了个托住下巴的动作，并发出咔的轻响。   
“合上了。” 

“还有，在媒体面前，你最好少评价别的俱乐部和别的教练，收着点说话。巴萨和媒体的流量，又不需要你来操。”

“我没骂人。” 

“阴阳怪气比骂人难听多了。” 

“对方来挑事的，先骂巴萨。” 

“你收着点吧，求你了，”皮克说，“忍一忍吧。大不了我们雇条恶犬咬人，就像隔壁皇马那样，你就不要出这个头。”   
皮克指的皇马俱乐部“恶犬”，正是拉莫斯。皇马需要制造舆论喷人，都放拉莫斯出马。反正他名声在外，也不怕被骂，也不怕被罚。实在风向不对，还有后手，可以暂时把作为皇马高层的拉莫斯停职雪藏，避过风头，不会影响球队正常运转。 

接着这位俱乐部主席和主教练讨论了一番球队的情况，尤其是冬窗补强和清理冗员，现在就要着手做准备。   
皮克入住巴萨，俱乐部负债高达九亿，在破产边缘徘徊。皮克全部精力和时间都用于融资，四处筹款。竞技场上的事务皮克尽量放权给哈维。巴萨球队上个赛季糟糕到竟然只能勉强保住欧冠资格。如果哈维不能力挽狂澜，那一切全都完了。   
—不能赢，就得死。 

7\.   
伊涅斯塔睁开眼睛时，看到哈维在衣帽间换衣服。他看了一下时间，还很早。   
“你现在去晨跑？” 

“我已经跑完回来了，今天跑了十二公里。”   
哈维说，   
“我现在去俱乐部，你今天就休息吧，带南多出去玩。” 

今天球队放假，不过不是所有人。上周赛程紧，一周三赛还带客场比赛。昨晚比赛结束后，哈维给主力们放了假。但是，那些在这周没什么出场机会的替补队员，仍然被要求坚持训练。主教练当然得在，并会根据球员状态，给他们出战国王杯的机会。 

“我还是跟你一起去吧，”伊涅斯塔从床上爬起来，“但是现在也太早了，还是你要求他们今天早到？” 

“没有，还是老时间，”哈维说，“我早点过去，看他们怎么维护草坪，我怀疑他们水浇少了。”   
他走过来，将伊涅斯塔按倒在床上，并亲了一下对方的脸颊。   
“你睡觉吧，我现在就走。” 

伊涅斯塔躺在床上犹豫了十分钟。他们昨夜睡得很晚，哈维要求今日事今日毕，他们连夜看完了这个比赛日的全部比赛，并做好笔记。   
最后伊涅斯塔还是起床了，他给哈维发了个短信说自己要来。 

这个时间还很早，托雷斯不可能醒着。伊涅斯塔写了一张小纸条，贴在楼下托雷斯卧室门上。 

今天训练场上的球员只有平时的一半，主力们都休息去了。这使得分组对抗练习时人数不够。哈维带着教练组加入队伍，填补空缺。十五分钟的对抗训练对教练组成员来说不算什么，如果不靠身体优势，单纯凭技巧，球员们几乎不可能从教练和助教脚下抢球。   
跑动中，哈维甚至抢到空档，伊涅斯塔脚后跟传了一直塞。他确定哈维会跑到那个位置，他们都看得到“那个位置”。哈维趁机起脚，将球踢进球网。 

那让这位被球员私下抱怨“成天板着脸没有笑容”的教练开心了三秒钟，直到伊涅斯塔跑过去，把他从地上拉起来。  
“你们这边三个人失位了，”哈维批评说，“像没头苍蝇似的，净瞎跑。” 

球员们不敢吭声，哈维将球开给他们。哈维第一次入主巴萨更衣室，就给了他们一个下马威。这位小个子名宿教练显然是做了充分准备而来，他对每位球员的特色和经历了若指掌，他也为他们每个人都量身定做了训练计划和长期发展规划。   
当某个球员在场上犯错时，这位教练很可能会说，你这个失误和你十六岁在U16欧青赛上对荷兰比赛第三十三分零九秒犯下的错误一模一样，也和你十九岁在巴萨二线队西乙第二十轮对阵奥萨苏纳第十七分四十五秒犯下的错误一模一样。年轻人不应该害怕犯错误，但老是犯同样错误就不好了。 

并且，哈维还说。   
—我年轻时可是巴塞罗那有名的夜店大咖。我在Whatup上建了个夜店老板群，别让我知道你们当中谁过了十二点还在店里赖着，十二点以前我不管你们。 

—过了十二点，南瓜马车会变回南瓜吗？   
一个球员大胆地问。 

—会，你的球衣还会变成南瓜橙色（指变成替补穿替补服）。   
哈维说。 

8\.   
伊涅斯塔从训练基地回来时，不到一点钟。在家的托雷斯起床没多久，正在吃早饭。哈维还留在训练基地，大把公务等着处理—和球员谈话，与医疗组交流，和后勤部门沟通，以及和巴萨高层开会。 

我做梦都不敢想自己当一线队主教练，托雷斯说，根本做不来。 

做到哈维这个地步也不多。伊涅斯塔评价说。 

是不多，但我随便也能数出五六个这种风格的，托雷斯笑着说，不过西蒙尼是另一种。 

他怎么啦？伊涅斯塔问。 

他直接威胁球员，说他动手没怕过谁，就算长得像贝克汉姆那种天仙脸蛋，他也下得去手。   
托雷斯说。 

那使得他们一齐笑起来。工作生活在一个小圈子里的情侣更容易互相理解。 

这对青梅竹马的恋人花了一个下午在巴塞罗那漫步，消磨时间。晚上伊涅斯塔带着托雷斯，到一家巴塞罗那著名网红餐厅吃饭。这里号称巴塞罗那爱情圣地，情侣必来。   
不过，这个主意不是伊涅斯塔出的，是哈维极力推荐，并给他们俩订下包间。   
餐厅包间观景台正对着大海和海滩，欢快优雅的音乐从楼下传来。饭后，情侣们还可以小酌几杯，光着脚在沙滩上牵手散步。 

伊涅斯塔并没觉得这里有什么特别，他的性格更追求实际。实话说，在哈维家露台上看海，风景比这还好。再自己烤点海鲜肉串，快活似神仙，还不花钱。但哈维天性更活泼浪漫，更迷信这些虚头巴脑的玩意儿。   
至于托雷斯呢，伊涅斯塔带他去哪，他都说好，啥都能夸出花来。他对着伊涅斯塔有八百米滤镜，认为对方哪哪都散发着迷人光芒，头顶光芒最耀眼。 

这里真漂亮，托雷斯称赞说，谢谢你带我来，听说这里订位要提前很久，尤其是周末。 

你更漂亮，伊涅斯塔说。他对着托雷斯滤镜也很深，对方可是他亲眼见证，从十六岁帅到现在。   
他给托雷斯拍了一张看风景的照片，美滋滋发了INS，并写道。   
—你在看风景，我在看你。 

不过，要是伊涅斯塔多刷刷INS，就会注意到，拉莫斯刚发了一张自拍照，背后风景几乎一模一样。因为拉莫斯和卡西的包间就在伊涅斯塔和托雷斯头顶上。   
看来他们谁也没有注意到这点，拉莫斯正在向卡西抱怨，皮克工作太忙，没时间陪他。本来订了昨天一起过来吃饭，但临时有事去了哈维家。今天又说没空，皮克带着哈维和两位巴萨高层聚餐，交流俱乐部情况。 

拉莫斯最近休假，都是皮克好说歹说，承诺夜夜（此处省略），才把他拉到巴塞罗那一起住着。要不拉莫斯早自己飞出去玩去了。拉莫斯的休假是靠他自己努力争取来的。前一轮皇马比赛与对手发生了激烈冲突，作为随队官员的拉莫斯一看情况不对，为了保护球员，他身先士卒，冲下去一个人摞翻一群，让皇马球员无架可打，只能在后方围观鼓掌。事后拉莫斯被禁赛四场和缴纳高额罚款，能一直连休大半个月。 

至于卡西，他要去都灵参加一个门将技术研讨会。他这是公务，结果皇马部门为了降低员工差旅成本，订的是从马德里中转巴塞罗那至都灵的航班，中间转机时间长达七个小时，到都灵凌晨两点多。 

“早知道这样，还不如自己订票。”卡西抱怨说。 

“是这样，”拉莫斯说，“我经常自掏差旅费，真受不了票务。” 

“以前好像没这样，”卡西说，“皇马越来越穷酸了，抠抠索索。” 

“都这样，做做样子，压缩成本，”拉莫斯说，“杰瑞（皮克）每次出去都坐自己的私人飞机，偶然几次用公款订短途廉航经济舱做秀。” 

他们边吃饭边聊，晚餐快结束时，拉莫斯收到皮克发来的短信。   
—我这边工作结束了，你们还在餐厅吗？我去找你们吧。 

拉莫斯快速发着短信。   
—不用，你先回家吧。我送伊克尔去机场，然后自己回去。 

皮克的短信又发过来一条。   
—不要，我快到了，你们等着我。我要早点抱到sese。 

“那头蠢熊要过来，”拉莫斯告诉卡西，“他说一起送你去机场。” 

“好的，”卡西说，“麻烦你们俩了。” 

伊涅斯塔和托雷斯也收到了哈维的短信。皮克和哈维他们的工作聚餐就在这附近，哈维说他打算走过来，和伊涅斯塔、托雷斯他们汇合，还可以一起在吧台点几杯酒。 

“你想留下来喝酒吗？”伊涅斯塔问托雷斯。 

“我无所谓，”托雷斯说，“但我担心你们还要回去加班研究赛事，今天还是比赛日。” 

哈维很快就到了，托雷斯主动提出想早点回家。哈维太忙了，他不好意思浪费哈维的时间来陪他这个客人。 

“就现在回去吧，”伊涅斯塔说，“今天还是比赛日，我们可以在家边喝酒边看球，喝我们家的酒。” 

哈维同意了，他们拿起大衣，一起往电梯走去。电梯门开了，他们三个人边说话边进了电梯。   
电梯里已经站了三个人，还都是熟面孔。   
—最大容量站十五个人，只站了六个人，这电梯真挤。 

伊涅斯塔、托雷斯和皮克、拉莫斯互相无奈看着，哈维和卡西各站了一个角。一平方米的电梯空间，不够拉开距离，但足够他们互相拿对方当空气。要是真当空气倒也罢了，他们明明散发着强烈恨意。站在他们中间的四个人如同被两边万箭齐发，捅成对穿。 

这恨意足够深，爱情长跑变怨偶。卡西找拉莫斯吐槽哈维，这事儿足够微妙。要是他只是想吐吐苦水，找人开导，完全可以找更靠得住的朋友，他偏偏找了拉莫斯。这肯定是故意的，拉莫斯这大嘴巴藏不住什么秘密。要不了几个回合，就能全传到哈维那边，使得双方的怨恨再加深几分。 

还是皮克主动开口缓解尴尬，他问哈维。   
“今晚你追的加泰爱情肥皂剧本季大结局，你待会儿回去看不？” 

“我这一整季一集都没看，哪有时间。” 

“不要紧，肥皂剧的精髓在于，什么时候看都能接上，”皮克说，“当年我妈有部肥皂剧十年都没追，她去曼彻斯特看望我时，太无聊又看起来最新一季，然后一拍大腿说，哎呀妈呀，这咋还能接上？” 

拉莫斯差点笑出声，他想起卡西吐槽说，多年来哈维沉迷加泰垃圾爱情肥皂剧，弱智到令人无语。   
我看一眼就想吐，卡西夸张地说，真不明白有人能弱智到这个地步，我八十多岁奶奶都从来不看。   
—以上翻译成中文论坛体就是，我四十岁男友沉迷于《楚乔传》这类辣鸡电视剧并真情实感被赵丽颖的纯洁感动到嚎啕大哭，还要拉着人分析剧情，什么水平。 

“我晚上要回去拉片看比赛，”哈维说，“等明年放假了我再看。” 

电梯总算下到车库，唰地一声门开了。电梯里的六个人同时松了一口气。 

9\.   
“哈维，要不你今天晚上休息一会，看会儿电视剧？”   
伊涅斯塔提议说，他给三个人各倒了半杯红酒。   
“你整天整天都没怎么休息，这样可不好。” 

“我每天都在睡觉。” 

“但你睡得也很少。”   
旁边的托雷斯关心地说。   
“一集才多少时间，半场比赛。我们可以陪你看。” 

“那是加泰语电视剧，”伊涅斯塔说，他主动挽起哈维，“我陪你看好了。” 

哈维最终还是接受了伊涅斯塔的建议，休息一会不算过分。他和伊涅斯塔一起坐在沙发上，打开电视机。   
托雷斯坐在他们背面沙发上，戴着耳机，拿平板看足球比赛。 

“南多。”   
伊涅斯塔小声叫了一声。   
托雷斯闻言，将一抽纸巾从背后递给伊涅斯塔。 

拉莫斯和皮克把卡西送到巴塞罗那机场，才往回开五分钟，拉莫斯就收到卡西发来的短信。   
—都灵暴雨，当地多山地。为了安全，这个晚上飞都灵的航班被取消了。 

“伊克尔问我能不能在附近帮他订个酒店？”拉莫斯告诉皮克这件事，“我看要不就让伊克尔住我们家吧。” 

“住是可以随便住，”皮克沉吟片刻，说，“要不我们骗伊克尔到我们家，其实是把他扔到哈维家？” 

“好啊，”拉莫斯笑起来，露出一口雪白的牙齿，“杰瑞你真棒。” 

10\.   
哈维和卡西分手时，普约尔曾经打电话给伊涅斯塔，让他也帮忙劝劝这两人，都多大年纪了，好好的闹什么幺蛾子。不过，伊涅斯塔没有这么做。哈维的性格他再了解不过，一个不折不扣的加泰钢铁战士。除非哈维自己改变心意，不然，没人能让哈维改变心意。 

哈维和卡西确实感情很深。他们认识得很早，十五六岁就相识了。但他们恋爱得很晚，两个人都过了而立之年，才真正坠入爱河。卡西向伊涅斯塔形容过这种感觉，当时哈维就在旁边笑着。   
伊涅斯塔当然能理解这种感觉，大概就和他与托雷斯在日本的恋情相似。人生中会有一个瞬间，你真正相信身边的这个人，是你要找的那个人。不是出于盲目而浅薄的激情，而是一种长久的信任和支持，所发酵出来的感情，在某一刻突然迸发。那是一种绵延的柔情，流入两个人心底。 

—那天半夜两点伊克尔突然跑来我家，他临时订的飞机，都没跟我说一声。哈维笑着说。   
—我总不能赶他走吧，他进来就哭。他压力太大了，穆里尼奥天天折磨他，皇马主席不支持他，球迷和媒体疯狂辱骂他。 

—所有朋友里只有你最可靠，最了解形势，最理解我，说话又好听。   
卡西说。   
—我跑去找你怎么啦？影响你睡美容觉啦？ 

—我说话可不好听，哈维说，明明很难听。 

伊涅斯塔记得，卡西看着哈维眼睛说。   
—有些人说话很难听，是因为他们是真心人。有些人讲话很动听，但都是虚的，根本指望不上。我现在总算活明白了，就这样。 

—那我建议你干脆转会来巴萨，你又不听我的。   
哈维说。   
—还有，你确实打扰我睡美容觉，你可真重。 

—滚。   
卡西说。 

这对国家德比情侣隔着马德里和巴塞罗那长距离恋爱了三年，又隔着波尔图和卡塔尔更长距离恋爱了三年，最后终于一起定居在卡塔尔。   
哈维和卡西在卡塔尔时，伊涅斯塔经常去看望他们。他还记得第一次去时，卡西在当地一家网红烤肉餐厅招待伊涅斯塔。晚一点时，哈维下班了，赶过来和他们会面。   
哈维在卡塔尔阿尔萨德执掌教鞭，卡西则暂时没有工作。他刚从一场心脏病中恢复，做了心脏造影。出于身体考虑，无法胜任高强度工作。每天就是养病和复健，以及当重症网瘾中老年患者。 

那么伊克尔在家当家庭主夫吗？伊涅斯塔开玩笑说。 

没有，哈维说，他可什么家务都不会做，成天上网。 

我会上网订家政服务，卡西反驳说，然后验收。 

这里生活可无聊了，哈维说，户外活动三十分钟就会脱水，只能在家里玩。 

那你们整天干嘛？伊涅斯塔问。 

就两个老头子整天瘫倒在家里上网呗，哈维说，这里引进了中国的5g基站，网速巨快。 

你才是老头，我还年轻着呢，卡西说，你们多更新更新动态，我们好给你们点赞。你怎么最近都不更新和南多的关系？ 

我跟南多没什么，普通朋友。伊涅斯塔说。 

但哈维说你们结婚了？卡西说。 

没有，刚订婚。伊涅斯塔说。 

他说完就后悔了。哈维和卡西盯着他看，脸上写着“此人果然一诈就露馅”的得意表情。 

卡西和哈维在卡塔尔居住一套非常宽敞的高层公寓，落地窗外一览卡塔尔高楼大厦，甚至还能隐隐远眺波斯湾碧绿海洋。哈维拉着伊涅斯塔看他们新买的VR跑步机。卡塔尔气候过于炎热，只能在家锻炼。 

我在家都用VR跑步，不然太无聊。   
哈维介绍说。 

伊涅斯塔戴上VR眼镜。装潢时髦的公寓消失了，他眼前是一片金色荒漠，与蔚蓝天空界限分明，但却看不到边际，逼真得让他不由得去拿手边的水壶，狠狠灌了一口。他选择路程后，右上角小点指示他离终点的距离以及他的速度。目的地是一片绿洲，从远处看仿佛海市蜃楼。   
而且，这个VR是联机的，伊涅斯塔能看得到旁边哈维和卡西齐头并进，就好像他们一起在沙漠中奔跑。那是VR做了均一化计算。实际上哈维速度很快，是标准健身快跑。卡西速度很慢很慢，相当于散步。 

—终点快到了，快到了。   
哈维大声说。他主动牵起左边的卡西，又拉住右边的伊涅斯塔。在哈维夸张的加泰语大叫声中，他们一起抵达了终点，沙漠里的绿洲，湖水清澈，绿树成荫。他们没有停，一齐滑进湖里。胜利的音乐响起，跑步机上配合喷出水雾，溅得满脸都是。   
尽管他们的距离不一样长，速度不一样快，实际上他们抵达不一样的终点。但只要他们一起抵达终点，那就是他们共同的终点。 

跳下跑步机，卡西抱怨说。   
我才走了三公里。 

可以了可以了，哈维说，你今天的任务已经完成了。 

我现在运动量就跟哈维八十八岁的奶奶一样。   
卡西感慨说。 

哈维捏着鼻子调皮地喊了一声“伊克尔奶奶”，并赶在卡西打他之前飞快跳着逃走了。 

那天晚上，哈维喜滋滋拉着伊涅斯塔，说要一起看电视。 

他快寂寞疯了，卡西说，没人陪他看那什么垃圾爱情肥皂剧，正等着你来陪他。 

其实我没怎么看过。伊涅斯塔说。 

但反正你会陪他看，卡西说，我要看马德里网球公开赛直播，安德烈斯你要不要跟我一块看啊。 

哈维坚决不放伊涅斯塔去看网球比赛，伊涅斯塔是他的人，他私人的。 

一起去看网球比赛不好吗？卡西不解地说，不比这垃圾片刺激多了？ 

今天纳达尔准赢，我赌三比零，没有悬念。哈维说。 

那也比肥皂剧好看吧。卡西说。 

不看纳达尔，他是皇马粉丝，没有眼光，哈维说，皇马和皇马粉丝都是我的敌人。 

可去你的，卡西说，我也支持皇马。 

但你是穆里尼奥的敌人，哈维振振有词地说，穆里尼奥是巴萨的敌人，敌人的敌人就是我的朋友。他还是足球的敌人，与他为敌，就是在与腐朽的大巴足球做斗争，就是在为足球未来而奋斗。 

去你的，你怎么这么能说。   
卡西说。   
他弯腰吻了一下坐在沙发上的哈维，只有深吻，才能让那架叭叭叭说个不停的加泰机关枪哑火。 

卡西将一抽纸巾砸在哈维头上，去了隔壁房间，很快传来卡西磕瓜子和为网球比赛喝彩的声音。可怜的伊涅斯塔呢，只能留在客厅里，和哈维一起看此情绵绵无绝期的加泰爱情肥皂剧。谁让他是哈维最好的朋友，最好的搭档呢。他不下地狱，谁下地狱。 

……现在呢，过去和现在好像重叠在一起，卡塔尔公寓和巴塞罗那别墅好像重叠在一起。两个时空扭曲了，又分开了。伊涅斯塔转头看身边的哈维。他伸手揽过哈维的肩，让对方能舒服靠在自己肩头。这是伊涅斯塔第二次看这部爱情肥皂剧，他惊奇发现，好像还能跟在卡塔尔看的那一次剧情连上。   
托雷斯坐在他们背后，戴着耳机看足球比赛。今晚直播肯定很精彩，托雷斯都发出好几声惊呼。 

剧情正酣，哈维已经开始默默流泪。伊涅斯塔无奈地看着哈维，他一边安慰，一边又想起卡西的形容。   
—哈维看垃圾肥皂剧时流的泪，都是脑子里积的水。 

他记得，那时卡西从隔壁房间走出来，看着在沙发上泪流满面的哈维，伸手摇晃了一下。   
—让我听听你脑子里的水声。 

—为什么他们总是在误会？哈维悲伤地问。 

—别问我，问就是你智障。   
卡西说，毫不客气地拿了一盒新纸巾，砸给哈维。   
—哭哭哭，多哭会，控控你脑子里的水。 

皮克开车，载着拉莫斯和卡西回到自己家。皮克之前告诉拉莫斯，他会假装自己忘了密码，打不开房门，接着就可以顺理成章载着卡西去哈维家求助。他们俩一致认为，卡西和哈维应该还没有完全破裂，说不定睡一睡就能和好。毕竟，皮克和拉莫斯就是。他们不管怎么吵架，睡一睡就能重新你侬我侬，爱得死去活来。 

但是当皮克站在家门口，他发现他真的忘了入户密码。今天出门时被提示换密码，然后他换了，接着他就忘了这个新密码。   
他只记得当时他满脑子想的是晚上和哈维聚会时要讨论的议题。他确定这个新密码跟与哈维的会议有关，他当时一边输入、一边暗自思忖，这个数字很重要。他试着输入巴萨的建队日期，又输入自己当选主席的日子，但是统统不对。他怎么也想不起这个数字是什么，恐怕只有哈维能帮他想起来。 

“进不去，”皮克粗声粗气地说，“你们俩跟我走，我得去找哈维。” 

拉莫斯暗暗喝彩，皮克的表演实在太精彩，那紧锁的眉头、抽动的脸颊、微闭的嘴唇，瞬间陷入的慌乱与无助，处处都是戏。就好像皮克真的忘了入户密码，急吼吼要去找别人求助。   
真不愧拉玛西亚影视学院出道的，拉莫斯想，演技出神入化。 

卡西同样丝毫不怀疑皮克此时的窘迫。   
“怎么了，他把钥匙掉了？” 

“他好像把钥匙掉哈维那了，”拉莫斯说，“别担心，这里开去哈维家就一个钟头。” 

拉莫斯和卡西坐在车后座聊天，皮克开着车，一声不吭，神情十分烦躁。巴塞罗那下雨了，淅淅沥沥的秋雨打在车窗上。   
皮克寄希望于哈维能帮到他。他的房子选用了异常牢固的密码门。要是没有密码，得把整面墙拆掉才能进门。 

11\.   
托雷斯拿起手机，法布雷加斯发了条短信，说念念不忘对方做的甜点。   
—南多，我常买的几家都没有你做的好吃。 

—我今天晚上又做了一些当宵夜，你想过来吃吗？   
托雷斯回复说。 

—那我现在开车过来，你介意吗？ 

—欢迎至极。 

听到门铃响，托雷斯起身去开门。   
他十分吃惊，门外站着皮克、拉莫斯和卡西。拉莫斯正在激情辱骂皮克这个没脑子的蠢货，卡西不得不拉着拉莫斯，不让他家暴皮克。   
在拉莫斯多次赞美皮克的机智后，皮克终于良心不安，和盘托出，自己真的忘了入户密码，不是装的。他就收获了拉莫斯的疯狂辱骂。 

“你们怎么啦？”托雷斯问。 

“杰瑞那头蠢熊忘了家门密码！他！又忘了！家门密码！世界上怎么有这种纯种蠢货！”拉莫斯咬牙切齿地说，“伊克尔的航班取消了，他今晚走不了。” 

托雷斯刚把大门关上，门铃又响了。这回总算是法布雷加斯。   
“外边下好大的雨，”法布雷加斯说，“车都快开不进来了。” 

法布雷加斯一进门，就看到玄关站了一圈人。   
“你们都是来吃甜点的？”   
他怀疑地看着托雷斯。   
“你做了多少甜点？够分吗？” 

皮克没有回答，而是问托雷斯。   
“哈维呢，在楼上？” 

“他跟安德烈斯一起在洗手间里。”   
托雷斯指了一下。 

拉莫斯脸上顿时露出很懂的表情。   
“是小学生那种？还是成年人那种啊？”   
一起上厕所，啧。拉莫斯心想，他单知道在公共场合“一起上厕所”是什么意思，没想到在家里也这么玩，真有瘾。

托雷斯没有回答拉莫斯。肥皂剧片尾曲响起，哈维已经哭得稀里哗啦。按卡西的说法，哈维不把脑子里积水放光，没法停下来。最后，伊涅斯塔带着哈维去盥洗池冲脸，托雷斯还给他们拿了冰袋敷眼睛。 

伊涅斯塔搂着哈维从洗手间出来，不时轻声抚慰。哈维脸上明显哭过，眼睛都肿了一圈。   
“为什么？明明他们那么相爱，那么美好，认识那么久，”哈维伤心地追问，“为什么最后还是要分开？” 

“命运使然吧，”伊涅斯塔感慨说，“别想了。” 

“性格不合而已，”托雷斯不以为然，“哪有什么命运。” 

“肯定是X生活不和，这个最重要。”拉莫斯斩钉截铁地说。   
他遭到了托雷斯的白眼。 

“肯定太作，什么感情都能被作没，”皮克叹了口气，“过去再美好也没用。” 

“什么有的没的，就是喜新厌旧，”法布雷加斯狠狠瞪了皮克一眼，“负心汉，别找借口。” 

只有卡西对这场景再熟悉不过。   
“别问我，问就是智障。”卡西不以为然地说，“看个垃圾剧还当真。” 

哈维明显已经从肥皂剧结界中恢复过来，眼神重新犀利。   
“我不会再问你们这种傻问题，”哈维冷冰冰地说，“我就想问，你们为什么都在我家？！我不记得我邀请了你们当中任何一个！” 

哈维话音刚落，天空就传来一道惊雷。整个屋子里的灯瞬间灭了，过了数秒才重新亮起，手机上传来此起彼伏的警报声。   
哈维拿起手机，一则天气预警，提醒强雷暴天气将持续到后半夜。一则交通预警，由于暴雨，部分道路积水严重，暂时关闭。 

“这听起来好像暴风雪山庄啊。”   
法布雷加斯说，他和皮克紧紧抱在了一起。 

哈维给了他一个白眼，巴塞罗那海滨城市，年年都有暴雨。他给巴萨后勤部门打电话，要求他们做好诺坎普和训练场的排水工作。他担心明天球场和训练基地变成汪洋大海，球员得在里面踢水球。   
“17年这个季节下暴雨还把诺坎普淹了，排水系统这几年有改善吗？”   
哈维问皮克。 

“不知道，明天看看情况，不行拨点经费再修修。”   
皮克说。他惨叫了一声，他还抱着法布雷加斯。拉莫斯拿出看家本领，狠狠铲了皮克一脚。 

“算了，你们明天早上再走吧，现在开出去很危险，路也封了。”   
哈维说。   
“但我这里就三间卧室，你们想怎么睡？” 

“我跟南多睡，”拉莫斯马上举手说，“哪间卧室都行。” 

“我不同意，”皮克反驳说，“你想得美，除非我们三个人一起睡。” 

“那我跟卡西睡好了。”   
法布雷加斯主动挽住卡西，享受着“爸爸”温暖怀抱。 

“你跟安德烈斯一组，这样我们就分好了，”皮克说，“正好三组。” 

“但我觉得不大对劲，”伊涅斯塔说，他认为他再不开口就不得了了，“南多过来和我们俩睡吧，别去打扰杰瑞和塞吉两口子。” 

“不要，那我跟塞斯克睡，”皮克说，“伊克尔可以跟哈维睡。” 

“同意。”   
拉莫斯刚想赞同皮克的建议，但想了想，又赶紧否决了前半部分。   
“不同意。” 

“那你们统统滚吧，”哈维说，“这个方案不成。” 

“那我还是出去找酒店睡吧，”卡西说，“塞斯克你回去吗？” 

“好啦，我建议抽签。”   
托雷斯说，以他对这些人的了解，吵到天亮也不会有结果。他发给大家一个分组app的链接，让每个人点进去抽签。他教的U9梯队里，小朋友经常为分组练习吵架。他就用这个app给大家分组，公平合理。 

界面里七个人都点进去了，托雷斯把卧室也编了号，一二三层楼各有一间，分成一二三号。 

第一组分到了托雷斯和哈维。   
哈维明显松了一口气，走过去和托雷斯击掌。他肯定不想跟前男友卡西呆在一张床上。 

第二组分到了皮克和卡西。皮克跑去亲了一下卡西。二楼是主卧，又大又宽敞，还说不定藏着很多主人的秘密。 

第三组是法布雷加斯和拉莫斯。拉莫斯一把搂住法布雷加斯，亲了亲对方脸颊。法布雷加斯被亲得一脸无奈。 

落单的伊涅斯塔被分到第二组，主卧床最大。   
“我睡书房好了，”伊涅斯塔说，“那里有沙发床。” 

12\.   
“那就这样吧。”   
哈维说。他是这里的领袖，也是这栋房子的主人。   
“散会前最后一件事，我可不能白给你们住。今天比赛日，你们每个人得看完一场比赛，并上交不少于五百字的报告。十二点前必须交给我，谁不交谁就给我滚出去。记着我说的话，孩子们，现在散会。” 

“我可不交…”   
拉莫斯刚想争辩，皮克一把捂住了他的嘴，将他拉到身后劝住了。 

“等等再散会，”托雷斯说，“我做了水果派，还有几分钟就出烤箱了。” 

法布雷加斯感慨地发出了拟声词。他感觉哈维和托雷斯好像是一个家庭的爸爸和妈妈，他十岁以后就没有过这种生活了。 

托雷斯布置了餐厅，准备了水果、点心和饮料，热情招待大家。比起从头到尾没给过一丝好脸色的哈维，他看起来更像是一家之主。   
一开始气氛有点沉闷，没人说话，皮克主动聊起了瓜迪奥拉。他一提这个，大家脸上都露出懂了的表情。为了避免社交尴尬，最好的办法就是一起在背后说别人的坏话。 

最近关于这位战术大师的新闻是，瓜迪奥拉的前男友终于打破沉默，出来挂人了。这位前男友是曼城中场、队长德布劳内，在他表示不会再与俱乐部续约、决定明年夏天自由身离队转投大联盟后，终于可以没有后顾之忧（比如俱乐部名声、业界人脉这些）挂人墙头。   
当然啦，他也不会傻到指名道姓对着鼻子骂。他只是回忆了一下自己过去的生活。 

德布劳内将其称之为“一个错误”，“在摆脱那种生活之后，回头看，简直不敢相信自己曾经过着那种日子，说是生活在地狱里也不为过”。 

他表示，最开始对于像自己这样的年轻球员，是个巨大诱惑。一个富有名望的人一天能给自己打二十个电话。“我上一个见到说话这么动听、这么热情的是卖保险的”。   
但掉进陷阱后就不可能爬起来。对方名望地位都远在自己之上，他看起来衣冠楚楚，实际上歇斯底里，控制欲极强，是个重度强迫症患者，每个细枝末节都要牢牢抓在手中。任何一丁点没有按照他的要求—哪怕是多吃了一片榛仁—都会招来他的咒骂，因为他觉得榛仁含油量太高。自己失去了全部人生自由，不经对方的允许，他什么也不能做。而对方要求的，自己必须要全部服从，不管多么苛刻。 

谢天谢地，后来他总算对我厌倦了，放我自由。可能他意识到怎么也不能把我培养成他想要的样子，也可能我不再符合他的“口味”。   
德布劳内补充说。 

瓜迪奥拉的现任是位年轻三十岁的00后，估计过几年他能再换个10后。这位战术大师口味始终一致，他喜欢一张年轻、充满活力、看起来像中学生的娃娃脸。当年确实冤枉他和穆里尼奥的关系，穆里尼奥从各方面来说，都不是瓜迪奥拉的菜。 

“呵。”   
卡西说。这是他对整件事的唯一评价，在大家讨论瓜迪奥拉的口味模版是年轻的梅西、拉姆和德布劳内时。其实二十年前的哈维也完美落在这个模版框架里，只是在这里没人敢吭声。尽管哈维已经带着伊涅斯塔去楼上办公了，不在场参与他们的八卦话题。 

水果派烤好了，托雷斯将甜点分成七份。他给在楼上加班的哈维和伊涅斯塔送去了两份，又把自己的那份给了法布雷加斯。毕竟后者就是为了吃上这口甜点，才冒雨前来，然后被困在这里。   
“我明天早上还会再做一些。” 

“那你得把我那份藏起来，别被人偷吃，”法布雷加斯说，“我可不会早起。” 

卡西注意到法布雷加斯喜欢，主动把自己的那份送给对方。看着独占了几乎一半甜点的法布雷加斯，皮克感到自己又被嫉妒的毒蛇咬了一口。   
—为什么没人让给我吃？我难道不是和法布雷加斯一样，这里最年轻的小朋友吗？ 

皮克正在自怨自哀，一晃神，盘子里的甜点就被拉莫斯插走吃掉了。更可恨的是，拉莫斯擦擦嘴，说：   
“味道很棒，可是晚上吃这个热量太高，我得去健身房。” 

—那你就一口都别吃啊！   
皮克内心绝望呐喊着。 

拉莫斯下到负一楼的健身房，他退役后仍然保持着完美身材。他是那种对自己要求严格、说到就要做到的强势性格，每天都会上秤，经常在INS上分享健康食谱和健身视频。   
他想上跑步机，按了半天键，跑步机一点反应都没有，哈维家的跑步机好像和常见的型号不一样。 

托雷斯从楼上跟着下来，他猜到拉莫斯可能想上跑步机，但不会开机。他第一天过来住也是这样。 

“这个用手机App开的，VR跑步机。”   
托雷斯介绍说。他拿手机出来遥控开机，然后把VR眼镜递给拉莫斯。   
他自己也戴上VR眼镜，站上另一台跑步机上，给拉莫斯做示范。   
“你想去哪儿。” 

“有什么选择。” 

“全世界。”托雷斯说，他给拉莫斯调出菜单。 

“…那是塞维利亚吧，我就选塞维利亚。” 

他们等了几分钟，直到眼前亮起来。拉莫斯叫了一声，这里是真的塞维利亚街头，逼真得似乎触手可及。 

“整个塞维利亚全世界就我们两个人在跑，”托雷斯看了一下地图，“现在马德里有46人，巴黎500多，伦敦700多。” 

“那就我们两个人吧。”   
拉莫斯开心地说。 

“你想怎么跑就怎么跑，想上墙跑酷也行，你也可以来找我一起跑。”   
托雷斯伸手过去，碰了一下拉莫斯的手，这样在VR里他们也拉起了手。 

“这玩意儿可真不赖，”拉莫斯兴奋极了，“你的健身房怎么不买一个？” 

“西班牙网速不行，会卡。”   
托雷斯话音刚落，他和拉莫斯就在一片电子废墟里被卡住了，等了好几分钟才重新载入系统。 

这不太影响拉莫斯的体验，他抓着托雷斯不放，兴致勃勃向对方介绍塞维利亚的斑斓街景。那才是真正的西班牙。他们一起跑过西班牙广场，惊飞了一群栖息的白鸽。   
“我记得答应过你，要带你在塞维利亚跑酷。” 

“你答应过我的事情太多了。”   
托雷斯说，他想抽回拉莫斯紧拉着他的手。 

皮克对哈维的卧室感到很失望，主卧又气派又宽敞，落地窗外是一望无际的海景。但他什么秘密也没有发现，卡西禁止他在屋子里乱翻，警告皮克再犯贱就打断他的腿。 

“你不准乱翻乱动。”   
卡西说，他拿手机在卧室里拍了一圈。   
“明天我们走的时候，要把一切都还原。” 

“为什么？” 

“他会生气。”   
卡西说。哈维有强迫症，每件东西就像每个人，都要站在“应该在”的位置上。再加上他记忆力和空间感好到惊人，就算离开一年，他也能清楚记得每件东西都在什么地方。 

皮克失望极了，但是他不敢违逆卡西，只敢小声抱怨。   
“又不是你的房子。”   
卡西肯定是第一次来这里，这栋别墅是哈维决定回巴塞罗那执教后才买的。哈维之前在巴塞罗那的住宅给他妹妹一家人住了。 

左边床头柜上摆着三个瓶子，中老年人三件套—钙片、维生素和褪黑素。右边床头柜上则摆着一瓶葡萄籽精华提取物。   
皮克拿起来看看，又放下，他笃定地说。   
“哈维和安德烈斯肯定一起睡。” 

“他们一直一起睡。”   
卡西说。他岔开话题说葡萄籽提取物挺好的，预防心血管疾病。 

皮克按耐不住，又跑去翻哈维的衣帽间。那里同样无趣，哈维的衣帽间里充斥着海澜之家直男式土味和乏味，远远不如皮克去翻自家拉莫斯的衣帽间来得惊吓和快乐。 

“这也太土了，”皮克说，“看来得给他发点置装费，治办点行头，每次出来都土里土气。” 

“……” 

“皇马教练的行头是他的私服，还是俱乐部要求的？” 

“皇马给拉的赞助，”卡西说，“如果皇马教练长得太丑，成绩再好也会被开。” 

“这件免费小喷菇的T恤还蛮可爱的。”皮克举起一件植物大战僵尸主题的衣服说。   
“哈维真的好像免费小喷菇，叭叭叭喷个不停。” 

“我买给他的，”卡西得意地说，“我还买了一件…” 

“是这件吧，”皮克举起另一件T恤，“墙墙土豆？真像你。我一般会把免费小喷菇种在墙墙土豆外面。” 

卡西又半天不吭声了。要不是拉莫斯给皮克发了短信，皮克肯定要被闷死了。   
拉莫斯的短信写道。   
—我发现了秘密，在楼上，快来。 

13\.   
“我十二点会准时睡，”哈维说，“明天要带队训练，你几点钟睡？” 

“我几点钟都行。” 

“不要紧，你晚点睡也行。我会戴耳塞和眼罩，只要你不在房间里蹦迪。” 

“那我也十二点睡吧。”   
托雷斯说。 

哈维没再说话，托雷斯是那种特别为别人着想的性格。托雷斯放假过来后一直住在一楼的客卧，他有点不好意思客卧里被他的行李堆满了。 

“别收拾了，本来就是给你住的，”哈维阻止了托雷斯想要整理房间的举动，“我这种小矮人塞哪都能睡。” 

但是这么说，托雷斯还是很不安，他住哈维的房子，还把房间弄得乱七八糟。   
为了减轻对方的不安，哈维岔开了话题。   
“我收到你的报告了，写得真好。” 

哈维收到了每个人交上的“作业”，孩子们看来还算自觉，没有让他去催。也可能他们都惧怕他的脾气。不过，拉莫斯的那份是皮克代写的。除了皮克赶工的两份明显敷衍了事，其他人都写得挺好，非常专业。   
“你写得很好，给出来的建议很聪明。” 

托雷斯有点不好意思。   
“没有，我脑子笨。” 

“怎么可能，”哈维斩钉截铁地说，“傻子踢不了足球。你踢得这么好，肯定很聪明。” 

托雷斯脸红了。   
像他这种从小就被夸漂亮、一直夸到大的男人，再夸他漂亮，虽然他还是会开心，但也就如此了。内心深处，他更渴望被夸奖聪明。他实际上认为自己很聪明（至少小聪明是有的），但他很少从外界获得这方面的反馈。他们总是说“南多真漂亮”“踢球真厉害”或者是“人很好”这些。 

“你真的很聪明，”哈维继续说，“我看过你参加教练结业考试的论文，写得非常好。你知道吗？你得了那一期训练班最高分。” 

“哈哈，那你可就弄错了，那是安德烈斯给我写的。他当然很厉害，要不你也不会求他过来做助教。”   
托雷斯害怕自己考不过，伊涅斯塔就和他上同一期教练培训班，一起参加结业考试。他们在试卷上互相写对方的名字，好保证托雷斯能一次通过。 

“不不不，当时考官拿给我看，说是伊涅斯塔的，”哈维说，“我一看就知道出自你的手笔，你俩的风格完全不一样。你写得真好。” 

“我不信。” 

“那你去问当时的考官，或者去问安德烈斯吧。” 

“那，那也许因为考官以为是安德烈斯写的，印象分会高很多。” 

“你就是很有想法，”哈维坚持说，“你就是很聪明。实话说，你只教小朋友有点可惜，你的水平远不于此。”   
接着哈维信手拈来，举了几个托雷斯在球场上观察形势，通过合理的无球跑动撕裂防线，为球队作牺牲作贡献的例子。他就像台复印机一样，每个细节每个站位都清清楚楚。托雷斯完全惊呆了，因为哈维提到的例子并不全是国家队比赛，也不是什么重要大赛。 

“……”托雷斯不好意思地低头笑了，“好吧，别说了，我都快被你说服啦！” 

“这有什么说服不说服，我说的就是事实啊，”哈维说，“我能讲一晚上。” 

“但我可不同意你说的，教小朋友是浪费我的才华。”   
托雷斯说，他拿出平板，给哈维看他所带的U9梯队的比赛。哈维凑过去看，一边看一边点评。 

“这个七号小胖子前锋看起来有点意思，”哈维夸奖说，“他踢球很会动脑筋，不是埋头死带。” 

“对，他是很不错，队里的小明星。” 

“那你有没有试着让他改打别的位置，中场或者后卫？他现在还小，太早定型不好。而且，多踢踢其他位置，会让他更明白整个球队如何运转。” 

“他踢过中场了，我通常会让孩子们轮换着踢不同的位置，”托雷斯说，“接下来我会让他踢后卫，但他不愿意，一直哭。他爸爸妈妈也打电话过来问这件事。” 

“就算他将来想踢前锋，学着踢后卫也会让他更明白前锋和后卫如何对抗。”哈维说，“如果他能成为一个脚法出众的出球后卫，前途说不定更好。你应该劝他说……” 

哈维差点就要跑题千里，大谈特谈出球后卫在现代足球体系当中的重要意义。   
还好托雷斯聪明地打断了他。 

“我告诉他，去踢中卫就有小熊曲奇吃，不去就没有，”托雷斯眨眨眼睛说，“他就乖乖去踢了。” 

皮克捏着手机，上了楼。他在阳光房找到拉莫斯，对方正躺在瑜伽垫上。阳光房三面全是透明玻璃，里面只点了一盏小灯。窗外暴风骤雨，打在屋顶上，像急遽的鼓点。 

拉莫斯先前在健身房练完力量后，想练一会瑜伽放松肌肉，但他找不到瑜伽垫和瑜伽球。房子的主人哈维带他到楼上阳光房，打开收纳室指给他看。 

—你也练瑜伽吗？拉莫斯问。 

—我练一点点普拉提，哈维说。 

他们随口聊了两句普拉提和瑜伽的话题。哈维回楼下办公室了，拉莫斯将瑜伽垫和瑜伽球放在房间空地上。他认为哈维的设计非常合理，在顶楼阳光房练瑜伽肯定比在负一楼质量好得多。如果天气好，当他坐在瑜伽垫上，就正对着窗外的景色。一轮圆月从宽阔而宁静的地中海上冉冉升起，海面上印下一道盈盈的光路。 

但即使是这种极度糟糕的暴雨天气，体验仍然相当动人。当平躺在瑜伽垫上，那倾泻的雨水像从天幕降落的箭矢，几乎要坠落下来，刺穿自己。但它们从尖而透明的玻璃屋顶上分崩离析，—在心惊胆颤中，自己最终得救。很少的几扇窗户镶嵌了彩色玻璃，图案分别是巴塞罗那传说中的翼龙和圣经中降临的天使。整个房间只有一盏灯，昏黄的光线轻轻晃动。翼龙和天使的彩色阴影时时重叠在一起。 

拉莫斯从垫子上爬起来，继续去翻收纳室，工具箱里装着发带、护腕、止汗露、肌肉贴和弹力绷带。接着他就翻到了更加私人的物品。 

…皮克已经把上楼来干什么给忘掉了。他只要干一件事儿就行，在这座恢弘的玻璃城堡里。电闪雷鸣，狂风暴雨，他们仿佛受透明羽翼庇护，又仿佛置身荒野。房间唯一的光源给关掉了，只有每一次闪电撕裂天幕，才能带来一丝光亮。这光亮照亮了拉莫斯身上斑斓如远古岩壁的纹身，也照亮了对方失神的瞳孔和颤抖的睫毛。 

“这个地方超棒，”拉莫斯说，“觉得这里有灵力。” 

“你超棒，”皮克说，“这个地方像户外，感觉真好。”   
他们肯定是那种最没有边界意识的客人。在黑暗里，这两个男人眼皮都不眨一下地动用了别人的私人物品，就好像他们才是这里的主人。 

“我怎么觉得到处一股葡萄味？”皮克抱怨说，“我比较喜欢咖啡味，或者没有味道。” 

“你不准不用，”拉莫斯警告说，“不然我打死你。” 

“还蛮好用的，”皮克借着微弱的光线看了看，“瑞士的牌子？” 

“我应该找哈维聊聊，我和他有共同语言，”拉莫斯拿手臂支起身体，说，“他太会享受了，我喜欢。” 

“你们的共同语言是西班牙语，”皮克提醒说，“你别去招惹他。你把他惹毛了，我可不管你。” 

“我猜这里五百年前是一座炮台。” 

“这里今天晚上就是炮台。”   
皮克俯身亲了一下拉莫斯，告诉对方，这边五十年前就是加泰富人区了。 

“这里每天晚上都是炮台。”   
拉莫斯说，他确定这里一年四季都会很棒。日升日落，秋雨冬雪，想想都令人战栗。   
“你也买一栋吧。” 

“好。” 

“写我的名字。” 

“那就不好了。” 

“那我买，写你的名字。” 

“好，你真好，sese。” 

“用你的名字贷款。” 

“滚。” 

暴风雨下得更急遽了，天边滚过的惊雷如同枪炮，轰鸣不绝。他们一起回头，去看窗外一望无际的地中海。海面上什么也没有，但好像又有旌旗战船，影影绰绰，密密袭来。   
开火！西班牙船长下令说，十字军高举十字架，刺进了xingyue旗上。 

托雷斯正在向哈维展示心情不好时，应该摆什么脸色，让媒体知难而退，不要来问烦人问题。   
“以前我在切尔西就经常这么做，混合区就没有媒体敢惹我了。”   
托雷斯说，他故意保持着一张阴沉的脸。   
“bitch脸。” 

他完全把哈维逗笑了。   
“那如果拒绝不喜欢的追求者，你又会摆什么脸色？” 

“我不会给脸色，”托雷斯眨着眼睛说，“我会答应他们的饭局，假装喝酒喝醉了，然后放声高歌。之后他们就不会再约我了，屡试不爽，从不失手。你需要试试吗，我教你？” 

哈维急忙伸手制止了准备唱歌的托雷斯。   
“用不着，说不定我需要的是相反经验，被拒后如何像个绅士。” 

“不可能，不会有人拒绝你的。你那么聪明，聪明才是这个世界的通行准则。”   
托雷斯言之凿凿地说。   
“比起漂亮的，我认识的所有人都更喜欢聪明的，比如说杰拉德，特里。”   
他停顿了一下，又说。   
“还有塞吉（拉莫斯），安德烈斯也是。” 

他们差点还能继续聊下去，直到天荒地老。   
还好伊涅斯塔敲门进来了。   
“boss，”伊涅斯塔无奈地说，“电话会议还有五分钟开始。” 

“真抱歉。”   
哈维说，他亲一下伊涅斯塔，温柔地说。   
“你才是boss。”   
他感到万分抱歉，二十分钟前他就应该出现在办公室，为晚上的电话会议做准备工作。 

“是我拉着他浪费时间，真对不起。”   
托雷斯说。 

“不是你的错。”   
那两个矮个子中场几乎同时说，他们急匆匆上楼了。 

在开会之前，哈维突然收到拉莫斯发来的短信。他粗略扫了一眼，体会到一种每个单词他都认识但合起来不解其意的境界。   
他肯定喝多了发错了。哈维想。 

下一条短信正常一点（？）。   
—我想把水晶球放在你家楼上，直到它灵力蓄满。 

什么玩意儿，哈维想。 

“伊克尔，我赢了你整整五局。” 

卡西没有回应在他面前蹦蹦跳跳、伸出一整个巴掌挑衅的法布雷加斯，而是将乒乓球拍收起来。   
“赢我这种老头子不算什么，小伙子，你应该去赢跟你年纪差不多的。” 

“我上次赢了梅西六局，他最后都摔拍了，还气呼呼地说要退出国家队。他总这样，输球就要退队。” 

“他要退哪个国家队？” 

“阿根廷驻巴塞罗那业余乒乓球队87年龄段组。”   
法布雷加斯笑嘻嘻地说，   
“他还放狠话说，用拍子在乒乓球桌上敲足球他准能赢。” 

“他赢了吗？” 

“没有，又输光了，他气到连赛后烤肉都不吃了。阿奎罗说，要是经常这样，他肯定能重新瘦下来。”   
法布雷加斯说，   
“然后他就气得找了个借口去参观拉玛西亚，灌了梯队孩子们十二个球，之后他就开心地去吃烤肉了。他总这样，弱队大杀四方，强队就隐身。” 

卡西大笑起来，他伸手去揉法布雷加斯浓密的黑发。对方看起来真年轻，不过，法布雷加斯本来就很年轻，还站在青春的尾巴上。   
他自己已经老了，各方面都是。 

“别抓我的头发，”法布雷加斯护着头发说，“前边头发是做的，前前后后花了我将近二十万镑。” 

“你在哪做的？难怪我记得去年你头发好像还没这么低？” 

“伦敦，鲁尼介绍的医生。”   
法布雷加斯说，他拔了一根头发扔在地上，表情夸张而调皮地说：   
“听，金钱的声音，多么美妙！” 

14\.   
—怎么说呢？   
哈维眼睛看着天花板，天花板上什么也没有，只有一盏式样简洁的吸顶灯。   
—打个比方吧，要推行克鲁伊夫主义，就要先把克鲁伊夫本人开除出去，要高举马德里主义者大旗，就要先干掉像你这种、真正的、纯粹的马德里主义者。这样最终解释权就能掌握在某些人手里，而不是掌握在克鲁伊夫或者掌握在你手里。同样的，如果有一天巴萨需要“真正”的拉玛西亚，肯定不会留下我，我可是个危险分子。 

坐在他对面沙发上的卡西没有说话，哈维的眼睛往下，直到他们视线相交。   
—恕我直言，哈维说，你说过你将来想做皇马主席，是有人给了你什么承诺吗？ 

卡西没有承认这件事，但也没有否认。他只是摇摇头，最终表示。   
—我已经不再想了。我喜欢踢球，只是个守门员，除此之外什么也不是。 

—唉，可怜的伊克尔，已经太迟了。   
哈维充满怜悯地看着他面前的朋友。   
—因为你太好了。没有缺点，那就太危险了。你现在的声望都能超过劳尔了，他可没有你这样的国家队荣誉。当你有了名望，说话会有分量。而你的对手却找不到任何一个缺点来攻击你，这可就太危险了。 

—我什么也没有想过。 

—你想不想事实都如此。你瞧，伊克尔。我要是弗洛伦蒂诺，我也会更喜欢拉莫斯。拉莫斯和你不一样，他是个坏孩子，没有皇马“血统”，浑身都是靶点。和他当盟友，不担心他反水。和他当对手，不担心他有什么赢面。你呢，就控制不住了。 

卡西再次摇摇头，重复说。   
—我什么也没有想过。 

—唯一的办法就是帮你找点缺点，穆里尼奥的任务。人怎么能不被人恨？人怎么能没有缺点呢？   
哈维说。 

卡西去看窗外，外边是深夜，他只能看到院子里巨大枞树阴影，以及深处网球场亮起的微光。   
他像下了很大决心，最后说。   
—那我就把把柄交出去，不用费心罗织罪名了。 

就让他们尽情诋毁，想怎么诋毁就怎么诋毁。马德里的叛徒，更衣室的分裂者，或者任何别的什么头衔。他都可以把它们当成荆棘的桂冠，坦然戴在头上。 

—伊克尔，你仍然可以试着去战斗。要成功诋毁你并不容易，你也可以去寻找一些盟友… 

—不用了，我这就是在战斗。   
卡西坚决地说。至少战斗失败，他还不至于一无所有。   
—你会站我这边吧。 

—当然。 

—为什么呢？ 

—因为你是你。   
哈维认真地说。   
他站起来，主动拥抱卡西。对方的手从背后伸过去，同样搂住了他，紧紧地。   
—因为我了解你。   
—因为我不会看错人，你就是那个十五岁小胖子。我不会改变我对你的看法，同时我也知道你不会改变你自己。 

……不过，卡西现在呆着的、这座哈维的房子，窗外没有网球场，而是一片和天空融合在一起的海洋。哈维在巴塞罗那的那栋旧房子，卡西以前经常去，闲暇时他和哈维就在院子里打网球。   
—再来一局。   
卡西总是扣着球拍说。 

—不玩儿，我情愿去看电视。 

—你这是逃避，你根本打不过我。   
卡西得意地说，无论是上肢力量，还是哈维的小短腿，在网球场上都不是他的对手。 

—我下次在球场上射你十次。   
哈维放下球拍，不客气地竖起中指。 

哈维跑了，卡西追在后面拿网球砸他。卡西知道一百种能让一只狗嘴里吐不出象牙来的小喷菇闭嘴的方法。 

—我拿网球塞你嘴里。   
卡西威胁说。 

—网球太大了，你还是拿XX塞我嘴里吧。 

如今卡西不怎么打网球了，心脏负荷有点大，平时改打（老年人）乒乓、（老年人）棒球、（老年人）高尔夫之类。劳尔拼死拼活冲击马拉松记录时，卡西则开车去那瓦塞纳达公园，悠哉悠哉慢跑和登山。   
老年人生活，多姿多彩。除了这些，卡西还酷爱一项老少皆宜、深受广大人民喜爱的手指运动，—躺着玩手机。 

就像现在，皮克和卡西一人靠着床的一侧，半躺在床上，各自津津有味玩着手机。在这之前，他们聊了一会天，皮克当面问了卡西关于哈维的事情。 

“听说因为哈维要求你来巴塞罗那定居，你们分手了？”   
皮克好奇地问。   
“为什么，你就来巴塞罗那嘛。” 

“我来巴塞罗那做什么？！”   
卡西没好气地说。 

“你加入哈维的教练团，我给你发工资！”   
皮克建议说。 

皮克和哈维的说辞一模一样，卡西想，当然他的回答也一模一样。   
“怎么可能？我来自皇马。” 

“那你不工作留在家也行，我给哈维开的薪水挺高的。”   
皮克说，接着他重重叹了一口气。   
“唉，要是sese肯挣钱养我就好了，他还整天妄想我养他。” 

卡西觉得皮克跟哈维说过的话一模一样，他同样回答。   
“我留在家干什么？” 

“那哈维怎么回答？”皮克问。 

“他说，”卡西生气地说，“gatekeeper。” 

皮克被这句双关语逗得哈哈大笑（注，gatekeeper既指守门员又指看门人），直到他注意到卡西的脸色才不敢再笑。哈维说这话只是嘴快抖机灵，皮克想。但卡西明显不这么想，哈维说话戳伤了他的自尊心。   
男人的自尊心准是这个世界上最难以琢磨、又最无比重要的玩意儿。在自然界，雄性生物的自尊心等价于战斗力和X能力。人类社会呢，就更残酷了，权力和金钱直接是长在男人头上的第三X器官。 

卡西自认为自己并不是那种拥有脆弱可笑自尊心的男人。他天生就有宽容平和的好性格，又比绝大多数人都成功。

他承认有那么一些岁月，他是有雄心有理想的，在他被称之为“圣卡西”时，在媒体争相吹捧说他应该作为西班牙和马德里的英雄被抬进竞技场—他也确实曾经在震耳欲聋的欢呼声中被抬进竞技场，在一些人给他承诺时，将来应该由他来领导一个更加马德里的皇家马德里。   
不过，在他还没来得及展现一丁点才华，他就被弗洛伦蒂诺、穆里尼奥、以及这个现实世界给打得片甲不留了。他理想当中比较不切实际的那部分（比如说竞选皇马主席）很快就消失了，几年之后，切合实际的那部分（比如说再踢完一个赛季）也消失了。 

那些都消失了。但消失的那一刻，卡西承认，自己确实也没有感到太多惋惜。他的心当时被一些别的东西给塞满了。   
—其他什么都不重要了。就像是比赛结束、球迷走光，剩下空荡荡的绿茵场，最后离开的守门人把灯关掉。 

那是在波尔图的医院里，躺在病床上的卡西看着赶来探望的哈维。 

“哎哟，”   
卡西夸张地发出语气声。   
“我以为你只有看垃圾爱情肥皂剧才会哭成这样。” 

“这跟我昨天晚上看的爱情肥皂剧剧情没什么两样，”哈维说，“我收到短信时，还以为是我订阅的剧情推送。” 

“肥皂剧演到这里，正好换人开启新一季，”卡西说，“再演个十七八季不成问题。” 

“只有主角才是，配角这条线可就断了，”哈维吸了吸鼻子，说，“你见过我这把年纪的爱情偶像剧主角吗？” 

“我见过一堆你这把年纪的屎屁尿轻喜剧主角。”   
卡西说，这次他将手纸温柔地递给哈维，而不是粗暴砸对方头上。   
“擦擦鼻涕吧，都快流到嘴里了，你怎么这么能哭！” 

他们认识二十三年了，这是卡西第一次看到哈维为现实生活哭成这样（毕竟看肥皂剧是在控脑积水）。他一直以为对方是个真正的钢铁战士。比赛失利，哈维总是主动上前，安慰、鼓励那些哭泣的球员。 

“好啦，别哭了，”卡西最后说，“我爸要进来了，我听到他跟医生说话的声音了。” 

然后他就看着哈维眨眼间收起眼泪，换脸一样换上冷静又理性的表情。   
那天晚些时候，卡西的家人都赶过来，波尔图高层也派了代表前来探望。   
不用担心，他已经没事了，医生一遍又一遍地说，一周后就可以出院了。 

他是可以很快出院，问题是出院以后。他得休养很长一段时间，绿茵场肯定不可能回去，这辈子都不可能。   
卡西的家人希望他直接回马德里，波尔图官员表示可以给卡西管理层（闲职），履行剩下的合同。 

最后哈维说。   
—伊克尔，你愿意陪我去卡塔尔吗？ 

—我去那做什么？ 

—就陪我呗。你又不是不知道，那里生活可无聊了，都没几个人会说西语。天气又热，又不能出去玩。 

卡西笑起来。   
—好的，提供马德里口音西班牙标准语陪练服务，一小时一千欧。 

他们在卡塔尔生活非常快乐（以及当地网速飞快！）哈维显然忘了给卡西支付每小时一千欧的西班牙语陪练服务，他坚持认为在家里自己比卡西说话多。哈维给卡西安排了个球队咨询的职位，他们可以一起工作。球队飞客场比赛，哈维还能公款带上家属。这样就不至于卡西一个人留在家无聊了。他们讨论工作时，卡西总是毫不吝啬于贡献自己的意见。当然也毫不留情，把哈维批得没话说这点能让卡西收获双倍的快乐。 

—直到皮克打电话过来说，如果他竞选巴萨主席成功，就让哈维执教巴萨。   
对于这一点，哈维期待已久，也做了长久和细致的准备工作。皮克竞选时，提出足球俱乐部技术部分的设想、设计与实施，都是哈维这个幕僚操刀写的。 

—我们要回巴塞罗那了！   
哈维兴奋地说，他吻了卡西。那时离夏天结束只有两三周。   
—伊克尔，你会跟我一起去吧。我这边还有一些交接工作要做，要不你先去巴塞罗那看房子？我妹妹一家住了我原来的房子，我们俩得重新再买一栋。 

—我想先回马德里。   
卡西说。 

—那也行，那你先回去吧。   
哈维说。   
—我最近在卡塔尔和巴塞罗那都有一大堆事情要处理，等我安排好了，你再来巴塞罗那。 

他们在卡塔尔的生活圈子简单至极，几乎没有什么社交，除了工作也就是工作。毕竟身在异国他乡，能讲西语的都寥寥可数。但一旦回西班牙，被他们的朋友圈、社交圈所包围后，一种落差感出现了，并且越来越大。 

卡西试着想在马德里找工作，皇马也愿意给老队长工作机会。不过，皇马的功勋队长实在太多了。西班牙国家队官员的机会给了老队长耶罗；劳尔带领梯队成绩很不错，钦定下一任皇马主教练；拉莫斯一退役就被提拔进管理层，他是主席的嫡系，现在随队负责更衣室、主教练和俱乐部之间的沟通，和应对媒体。   
俱乐部大使对外社交活动呢，基本都被劳尔和拉莫斯瓜分。劳尔是永远的伯纳乌王子，拉莫斯呢，是伯纳乌的流量宝。俱乐部很欣赏拉莫斯在流媒体运营上的才华，同时他和皮克在传统媒体届也积累了不少人脉。   
俱乐部认为，卡西性格太内向，说话也太实在，远不如另外两位队长适合外交。 

皇马新任主帅阿隆索倒是极力邀请卡西加入教练组。不过，拉莫斯告诉卡西，他担心阿隆索的资历名望还是太浅了，根本镇不住皇马更衣室。卡西要是加入教练组，第一天怕不是就能被库尔图瓦气出心脏病。   
国家队教练组你最好也别去，拉莫斯补充说，你能被凯帕气出心脏病。 

卡西拿手机看了看明天航班信息和会议安排。他放下手机，对皮克说。   
“我用一下浴室？” 

“你去啊，我洗过了。”   
皮克盯着手机屏幕，头也不抬。他和拉莫斯完事后，拥抱着在楼上浴室冲了个澡。 

几分钟后，皮克又听到一声询问。   
“我用一下浴室？” 

“你去啊，我洗过了。”   
皮克头也不抬地说。   
“你干嘛问两遍。” 

这个世界上如果有什么事比躺在床上玩手机还快乐，那就是躺在巨大的按摩浴缸里玩手机。卡西几乎完全躺进了浴缸里，只剩一只手浮出水面，举着手机。   
他正对着手机傻笑，丝毫没注意到危险降临。那位巴萨主教练什么也没穿地进来了，同样拿着手机，低头专注于屏幕，根本没有想过浴缸里还有人，一脚重重踩进去。 

皮克在卧室那边听到卡西传来的惨叫，吓得手机都掉到地上。说不定他们必须得复合了，要是哈维一脚踩坏了什么需要以身相许、终身赔偿的部位。 

…和前男友什么都不穿的躺在同一个浴缸里很尴尬？但是躺在按摩浴缸里玩手机这么舒服，谁又想起来呢？   
—那就再拉个人进来。电灯泡照着，清清白白，比较容易避嫌。 

我已经洗过澡了。   
皮克抗议说。 

我离开之前你不准走，哈维警告皮克，我不能和他单独呆在一起。 

大哥，你踩到我的手，卡西无奈地甩着手说（其实皮克不相信是踩到手了，因为卡西叫得超大声），还好我的手现在没有什么大用。 

那你还手吧，我欠你的。   
哈维伸手过去，被卡西一脚踢开了。 

我可以走了吗？   
皮克可怜地说，他留在这里就是个巨大的人形灯泡。他想去楼上找拉莫斯和法布雷加斯他们玩。 

不能。   
这两个男人异口同声地说，一人拉住了皮克一边胳膊。 

“我经历过最棒的人是吉鲁，他真的超棒，”法布雷加斯告诉拉莫斯，“目前为止他在我心目中排第一位。可惜他去年就退役了。” 

拉莫斯脸上贴着一层厚厚的红酒葡萄面膜躺在床上玩手机—那是托雷斯硬塞给他的试用品，表示可以美白（？）养颜和淡化雀斑。拉莫斯看了看托雷斯的脸，内心对产品质量是拒绝的。但毕竟是朋友嘛，又是白送的产品，不好当面说不用。要是他不试用一下，和托雷斯友谊小船怕不是说翻就翻。 

坐在拉莫斯旁边的法布雷加斯还在吹嘘吉鲁，说什么法国男人天生浪漫，硬件条件好到惊人，本人性格也特别好，又有趣，又温柔。他不收钱，只给他喜欢的队友提供服务。虽然已经金盆洗手、修身养性去了，但身不在江湖，江湖上还有大吉鲁的传说。 

拉莫斯当然早就听说过这些，去年吉鲁挂靴，皇马球队的阿扎尔、博格巴这些都表现得特别悲伤，比拉莫斯挂靴时悲伤多了。尤其考虑到拉莫斯临走前警告更衣室，哥只是去度个假，转一圈回来就升任球队领队，照样天天盯着你们，你大哥还是你大哥，你大爷还是你大爷。 

拉莫斯一边玩手机，一边漫不经心听着法布雷加斯鼓吹维持一种开放式关系的好处，能永远维持彼此吸引力。法布雷加斯大部分时间定居在伦敦，今年因为皮克把安道尔俱乐部交给他，才经常回巴塞罗那。   
—拉莫斯还记得皮克控诉，整个大不列颠足球圈，怕是只有旗帜上那三头雄狮是清白的。不过，从三头雄狮的排列顺序和表情来看，“清白”两个字，怕也是不沾边的。   
皮克悲愤地表示，只有像自己这种受教育良好、思想传统保守，以及没有什么金钱和名气球员才能从那个大染缸里全身而退。 

至于法布雷加斯呢，他已经在那个大染缸里被同化了，他一去阿森纳就被拉进浑水里。皮克痛心疾首地表示。他那位最好的朋友完全沉浸在伦敦纸醉金迷中。他曾经试图把对方从泥沼中拔出来，但他深沉而真挚的爱情却无法撼动法布雷加斯对糜烂生活的迷恋。 

他差点睡着了，直到他听到法布雷加斯说。   
“我觉得杰瑞（皮克）不怎么样，技术太次了，他对你怎么样？” 

“他超棒，不过我太保守了，经验不足，没有多少比较的样本。”   
拉莫斯说，他照例抱怨了一番皮克工作太忙，陪他的时间很少。 

“那你就应该自己出去玩。” 

“杰瑞明确说过，如果我惹上什么麻烦，我就会有更大的麻烦。”   
拉莫斯说。他和皮克婚前协议上约束了这一点。皮克和皮克的事业需要名声。如果拉莫斯的不当行为牵连皮克名誉受损，他得赔偿一大笔钱。 

“那就别让他知道，别让任何人知道。”   
法布雷加斯说，他伸手搭在拉莫斯肩上。 

15\.   
卡西戴上防水耳机，闭上眼睛，让自己整个人都沉在水面下，只剩下一截鼻尖留在外面呼吸，仿佛是白鲨露出的一丁点鱼鳍。   
皮克和哈维当着卡西的面，谈起了工作上的事情。卡西认为他们故意想赶自己走。为了避嫌，他主动戴上耳机，假装自己不存在。 

“格列兹曼冬窗就想走，”皮克说，“你想留下他吗？” 

这件事并不让哈维感到意外。   
“我能留下他吗？” 

“也不是不能，”皮克敲着浴缸边沿说，“他踢完这个赛季再走，可以多拿浮动工资和全部忠诚奖金。” 

“但他去巴黎也能拿到不少，还比这里快乐，以及比这里离联赛冠军要近九十九步，离欧洲冠军杯要近六十六步。”  
哈维冷冰冰地说。 

“俱乐部也有一些声音不想留下他，这点也令他很生气，”皮克说，“他薪水太高了，今年涨到了两千六百万，巴萨税前得掏出五千五百万。如果他冬窗就走，薪酬部分可以节省不少空间。如果算上巴黎支付一些转会费，以及扣下他的奖金，巴萨能省出接近四千五百万的空间。” 

“如果放他走了，你们打算买谁呢？”哈维问。 

“你想买谁就买谁，”皮克说，“当然得在预算允许内，以及买得到。” 

“去掉后半句还是很动听的情话，”哈维无不讥讽地说，“你说过给我转会大权，最后告诉我没有钱。” 

“又不是我花的，巴萨财政比我想象中差多了，”皮克烦躁地抓住自己的头发，幸好他头发浓密，“我每天睁开眼睛第一件事就是去找钱。” 

“我不同意现在放他走，希望他坚持到明年再走，”哈维最后说，“我可不想下个赛季带巴萨拿到西乙冠军。” 

“我尽力，”皮克叹了口气说，“冬窗最多能腾出四千万，夏窗应该可以拿到贷款采补人员。剩下的事情就全靠你了，亲爱的。” 

皮克扑上去，抱着哈维重重亲了一下。那位巴萨主教练不耐烦地把球队主席的脸拨到一边。   
“滚。” 

“亲爱的，除了金钱，特殊服务我也愿意提供，”皮克视死如归地说，“为了巴萨！巴萨万岁！” 

“滚。”   
哈维直接一脚踢到皮克脸上。皮克反手抓住了他的脚踝，啪地一声将他拽进水里。 

受到惊吓的卡西从水底浮起来，他茫然的样子像一只被夹住了尾鳍的大白鲨。哈维探出头，抹了一把脸上的水，生气地瞪着皮克。 

浴室的灯突然全灭了，浴缸里的水也静止不动了。   
停电了。 

“我真不行了，南多。” 

“你再坚持一下嘛，你可以的，安德烈斯。” 

“我真的不行了，你放过我吧。” 

“…加油。” 

“真不行。”   
伊涅斯塔喘着气，将杠铃推上支架。他从健身床上坐起来，并解开缠在手腕上作保护用的绷带。 

“你受伤了吗？”   
托雷斯伸手，关心地在伊涅斯塔胳膊上捏了捏。 

“没有，别担心，”伊涅斯塔松弛着肩背肌肉，“但我真的不行了，你下次还是去找拉莫斯吧。”   
托雷斯作为健身房老板，不仅把自己的身材练成个金刚芭比，时不时还会强行荼毒伊涅斯塔。 

伊涅斯塔并不认为自己需要什么健身私教。作为助教，他经常陪球员一起训练，自认为身体保持得很好，脚下也还剩下几分当年功力。而且，他这种小个子男人练出过分发达的肩背肌肉，反而是种身体负担。 

“好吧。”托雷斯讪讪地说。他跪坐到伊涅斯塔背后，给对方按摩起肩背。 

“你拿到健身教练执照了吗，南多？” 

“没有，我明年再去考。” 

伊涅斯塔不喜欢在健身房呆太长时间，单调乏味的机械运动损害他的灵性和创造力。他情愿去户外骑自行车、游泳或者踢球这些。哈维也差不多，他喜欢长跑，每天沿着巴塞罗那迷人海岸线跑上个十几二十公里。   
不过，哈维坚持长跑，倒不全是他喜欢长跑，而是为了保持精力充沛。他得保证体力槽蓄满至少十到十五年。那是瓜迪奥拉告诫他的，顶级俱乐部教练意味着巨大压力和高强度工作环境。这个行业和球员一样，同样吃青春饭。行业内部日新月异，竞争激烈，长江后浪推前浪。到了一定年龄，精力体力跟不上，学习能力减退，技战术水平和管理能力也会随之下降。瓜迪奥拉正是认为自己的精力无法维持过去那种二十四小时连轴转的工作方式，才决定远离绿茵场。 

伊涅斯塔了解哈维，对方有着巨大的热忱、理想和决心，必定会留在加泰奋斗到死。但他不一样，他只和巴萨签了一份1+1合同，最多干两年。他工作大部分动力来自于他和哈维的感情，另一部分来自他对俱乐部的感情。 

在伊涅斯塔犹豫要不要接受巴萨的合同时，他问过托雷斯。如果托雷斯明确表示反对，那他就不会来。   
不过，托雷斯完全支持他。他既明白反对会有效，更明白伊涅斯塔对哈维和对巴萨抱有的深刻羁绊。   
他们是从来没吵过架的一对儿，性格太像了，彼此又很了解。 

“我下周日晚上飞回去给孩子们上课，”托雷斯说，“接着圣诞节前两周又会放假。”   
他们分居两地后，大部分时间得靠托雷斯飞巴塞罗那相聚，两人变成了周末夫夫。哈维经常说可以给伊涅斯塔放假回家，不过伊涅斯塔不好意思这么做。哈维很依赖对方。他们的思维太像了，把工作分给伊涅斯塔，哈维能放心得好像是他亲自完成一样。 

伊涅斯塔侧脸过去吻了一下身后托雷斯的脸颊，一只手覆上托雷斯放在他肩上的手，紧握在一起。   
“我们周五晚上会踢个二三十分钟表演赛，你要来看吗？”   
他告诉托雷斯，是个巴萨的室内活动，他和哈维、布斯克茨、梅西还有巴尔德斯都会参加。 

“你们排出这个阵容太过分了吧，”托雷斯惊讶地说，“谁给你们做对手？” 

“室内五人制大学生足球赛西班牙站冠军。” 

“……”   
托雷斯能预见到百分之九十九点九九的控球率，那剩下的百分之零点零一控球可能是对手在球网里捞球得到的。   
“你们会给他们留下心理阴影。” 

“我会劝里奥（梅西）省着点的，一比零就行了。”   
伊涅斯塔说。 

“你们会破倒脚吉尼斯世界纪录的，”托雷斯由衷地说，“三十分钟倒脚一万次这种？” 

“一秒一次的话才一千八百次。”   
伊涅斯塔笑着说，他又吻了一下托雷斯。健身房里的灯啪地一声突然灭了。   
停电了。 

但托雷斯并没有觉得失去了光明，黑暗里伊涅斯塔的头顶散发着智慧的微光。他回应给对方一个深吻，他们在一片漆黑里紧紧拥抱在一起。 

二楼的三个人静静地在浴缸里坐了一会，灯光还是没有亮起，水已经开始变冷。   
“真停电了。”皮克说。 

“不要紧，”哈维说，“有备用电源，开关在楼下健身房，我现在就去。你们谁的车是柴油车，贡献点油出来。” 

“我得先去楼上看塞斯克，”皮克大声说，“他一定很害怕，我要去保护他。”   
他急吼吼从浴室里爬起来，一出去就在黑暗里摔了一跤，撞翻了置物架，瓶瓶罐罐滚了一地。他连摔了三四次，才踉踉跄跄从浴室离开。 

看着皮克离开，哈维也从浴缸里站起来。   
“我去楼下开备用电源，你别动。” 

“……”   
卡西看着哈维抬脚离开浴缸，下一秒就呲溜一声重重扑倒在地上。 

“杰拉德·皮克！”   
哈维咬牙切齿地说。那个大高个弱智出来时把一整罐沐浴油打翻了，铺着大理石的浴室现在就像阿尔卑斯山脉大型溜冰场。更可怕的是，他还看到半截碎玻璃瓶躺在地上。 

“你就坐那里别动，千万别出来，”哈维回头警告卡西，“皮克打翻了沐浴油，地上很滑。” 

“你也别动。”   
卡西说，他拿起手机，调成手电模式，对着哈维照过去。 

手机光线正照在回头看卡西的哈维脸上，卡西觉得自己像是在照一只破窗而入的斯芬克斯猫。   
这只趴在地上的斯芬克斯猫几乎全身浅棕色，只有大腿根部和以上部位保持两种肤色的分界线，左边腰窝上贴着片蓝色肌肉贴。这位巴萨主教练每天都跑十五公里长跑和带领一线队训练，身体线条保持得非常好。   
卡西的视线离开了对方的身体，举着手机往下，照到地面上油渍反光和碎玻璃渣。   
“你受伤了吗？” 

“没有，差一点。”   
哈维说，他非常小心地拨开碎玻璃瓶。   
“皮克这种蠢货真该死！” 

不过，哈维不知道的是，巴萨主席皮克可能真的要死了，凶案现场就在他家楼上。 

16\.   
停电已经超过十五分钟，房子里的温度正在降低，再等下去这种天气会冷得像冰窖。   
哈维需要找个帮手一起去开备用电源。一个力气大的帮手—所以他先把卡西排除在外了。其实卡西的力气还是很大，至少比他大。但他们在卡塔尔时就是这样，一起外出购物时哈维会抢着拿走所有的购物袋。 

我拿得动，这才几斤重，卡西说。 

不行，你是老年人，哈维说，我要对伊克尔奶奶保持尊重。 

卡西白了他一眼，握住他的手，和袋子一起提起来。守门员的手总是又大又有力气。 

我的手举酸了，哈维抱怨说，你放手吧。 

该放手的人是你，小矮子！卡西说。他直接把购物袋都拿走，重重扔进车后背箱。 

哈维本来想去楼上找皮克，但正好碰到拉莫斯下楼。 

“皮克呢？”哈维问。 

“他死了。”拉莫斯咬牙切齿地说。 

拉莫斯欣然加入了哈维的团队，他们一起去地下室开备用电源。这个帮手很不错，拉莫斯力气很大。哈维只用站在一边指挥，让拉莫斯将柴油发电机搬出来，再从车库里哈维的一辆SUV油箱里泵出柴油，喂给发电机。 

“好小伙子，”哈维称赞着说，他看着拉莫斯将吸泵机收起来，“现在没事了，你赶快去楼上洗手吧。” 

拉莫斯让哈维帮他拍了一张照片，才心满意足地离开。他觉得自己满身油污、靠在哈维那辆越野车上的样子格外帅气，充满男人味，像马龙白兰度。 

哈维上到健身房去开备用电源开关，健身房里也是一片漆黑，屋外的雷声非常响。   
灯亮了，屋子重新变成一片白昼。 

伊涅斯塔和托雷斯一齐从健身床上坐起来。托雷斯的T恤被推到了胸口上，牛仔裤已经掉到大腿根部。   
哈维感到自己尴尬透了。   
“对不起，”他认真地说，“真对不起，我不是有意的。” 

不过，伊涅斯塔和托雷斯比他更不好意思，他们俩性格敏感害羞。这可是在健身房，还是别人家的健身房。   
“对不起。”托雷斯慢吞吞地说。 

“该说对不起的人是我，”哈维说，“你们还是回房间吧，这里说不准谁会下来。今天晚上我睡书房。” 

灯亮了。   
皮克松开紧紧抱着法布雷加斯的手，他感觉到天花板上的白炽灯由一个变成了很多个，然后又变回了一个。   
“我死了吗？”皮克虚弱地说。 

“没有，”他旁边的法布雷加斯说，“拉莫斯给了你一拳。” 

皮克挣扎了一下爬起来，他感到半边脸生疼。不，是浑身都疼。   
“他给了不止我一拳吧。” 

“确实，”法布雷加斯怜悯地说，“他拳速太快了，我没有数。” 

“那他打你了吗？” 

“没有。” 

“他为什么不打你？”皮克大叫道。 

“因为你对他说，要打就打你，不关塞斯克什么事，不许伤害塞斯克。” 

“这真的是我说的吗？”皮克哀叹道，“我后悔了，如果他打你，我肯定能及时逃走，或者至少少挨两下。” 

这一句害皮克又挨了一下，来自法布雷加斯。 

灯亮了，中央空调通风口重新吹起了暖风。   
“我要跟杰拉德·皮克离婚！”   
拉莫斯伤心地说。他和卡西并排躺在床上，他侧头挤在卡西腋下，让卡西搂着他。   
他告诉卡西，他就离开了几分钟，回来时房间停电了。一片漆黑里，他看到皮克和法布雷加斯衣冠不整地滚在床上。 

不过，他隐瞒了前半部分事实。他和法布雷加斯互相撩拨了一番，他离开是因为他要去阳光房拿XX工具，他不习惯不做任何措施。等他回来时，扑在法布雷加斯身上的却变成了杰拉德·皮克。   
拉莫斯的愤怒就跟窗外的万钧雷霆一般炸裂。这种愤怒大概相当于剥好的橙子放在桌子上，被皮克偷吃了！ 

“从巴塞罗那来的没有一个好东西！”拉莫斯大声咒骂着。   
“统统都是巴萨狗！” 

“……”   
卡西没有说话。他对于拉莫斯和皮克之间的感情已经绝望了，他对他们两个人的不靠谱程度更早之前就绝望了。 

我真想把他们俩打一顿，我快被他们气死了。   
在国家队时，卡西多次对哈维抱怨说。 

我也想，哈维说，这样吧，我去找普伊，让他把皮克打一顿。你也可以把拉莫斯打一顿，为了西班牙。 

“马德里人就不该跟巴萨狗纠缠在一起，只会被他们气死。”   
拉莫斯说，他搂住卡西。   
“你以后不会跟哈维复合吧。” 

“复合个屁，”卡西说，“都过去了。” 

“劳尔说应该劝你们复合，还让我别到处乱煽风点火。” 

“唉，他的好意我心领了，但强扭的瓜不甜。” 

“嗯。”   
拉莫斯抱住卡西，狠狠啜了一下卡西的脸颊。   
“马德里人就应该跟马德里人在一起，让他们巴萨狗狗咬狗。” 

哈维看都没有看一眼躺在主卧床上聊天的拉莫斯和卡西，他直接钻进更衣室换睡衣。接着他去了书房，独自睡在书房这种事应该最适合他了。如果他再将一个足球抱在怀里，那简直就是他人生的最佳写照。   
还不是他睡觉的时间。他决定打开电脑，继续研究下周三和周六比赛的对手。在压力巨大的职业环境里，保持二十四小时开机工作，有一部分实际上是为了缓解焦虑。那是一位非常有名的教练贝尔萨告诉他的，只有这样会让你感觉捏在手里的胜利多一点儿。人们都说几十年如一日这么做的贝尔萨是个疯子，但不这么做他肯定疯得更快。   
瓜迪奥拉也是这样，任何一场比赛，在比赛前，都在他脑瓜子里运行了几十次甚至上百次。当然啦，人算不如天算，但你的“模型”越精准，离最后的胜利似乎就越精确。 

这时他收到一条短信，来自瓜迪奥拉的秘书，告诉他说将取消明天晚上在加泰罗尼亚开放大学的讲座。因为瓜迪奥拉还没有赶回巴塞罗那，今天晚上从巴塞罗那机场进出的航班大量被取消和被延迟。 

哈维犹豫了一下，他把电话拨了过去。   
“你现在方便说话吗，佩普？” 

他听到电话那头瓜迪奥拉用英语小声说了几句，接着重新换成了加泰语。   
“没问题，你有急事吗？” 

“不是急事，…真对不起。” 

“不要紧，你有事随时可以来问我，”瓜迪奥拉和蔼地说，“不过我最多能给你二十五分钟。” 

皮克参加换届选举时，皮克和支持皮克的巴萨管理层极力邀请瓜迪奥拉重回巴萨，职位任他挑选。瓜迪奥拉曾经非常接近返回巴萨，他对为拉玛西亚培养人才充满热情。不过，在哈维接受了巴萨主教练职位后。瓜迪奥拉彻底拒绝了任何和巴萨有关的职位，即使只是顾问也不行。这并不是因为他和哈维有什么矛盾，恰恰相反，他深知如果他还在巴萨，哈维就很难完完全全、痛痛快快施展拳脚。他希望把这个舞台彻底交给哈维，就像俱乐部把球衣交给年轻人，而让年长者离开更衣室，而不是作为替补或者别的什么继续指手画脚。 

—把这一切都交给哈维吧，我相信他，你们也应该相信他。   
瓜迪奥拉坚决地表示，何必厨子多了坏了汤。 

但同时瓜迪奥拉也会告诉哈维。   
你有什么事随时可以私下来问我，我也尽我所能来帮助你。但你得记住，你现在是一线队的主人，你说了算。 

“也许几分钟就行，”哈维说，“呃，我也不知道怎么说，对不起。” 

他感觉电话那头瓜迪奥拉笑了。   
“你为何不去问普伊呢？悬而不决的问题他最擅长，我只擅长一定会有结论的。” 

“普伊他打过好几次电话给我，但我实在不想跟他说话。”   
哈维诚实地说。   
“所以我打电话给你。” 

“因为他没有说你想听的话，因为你每次问问题都不是你要询问什么，而是你已经拿定主意，需要得到肯定。” 

“没错，”哈维承认了，但他没有讲得更具体，“普伊认为我是个十足的傻冒，他说我以后肯定会后悔的。他打电话骂了我好几顿，一副对我痛心疾首的样子，我妈都没有对我这样。” 

电话那边瓜迪奥拉被逗笑了，最后评价说。   
“普伊和我们不一样。” 

他用了“我们”这个词，这也许就是哈维会给瓜迪奥拉打电话的原因。   
“佩普，我想问一些关于人生中什么最重要、是否害怕失去、战斗的意义以及谁才是战友之类的故事，我想听一首加泰语诗歌，你要把它写成歌剧也成，但你唱歌不好听。” 

“你这个坏孩子，”瓜迪奥拉假装生气地说，“你是个坏孩子，我把你宠坏了。” 

“你喜欢我，佩普，承认吧。” 

“好了，我现在就开始写诗，这是一首格律式的哲理，题目是给一个坏孩子的人生忠告。”   
瓜迪奥拉大声说。   
“你需要一些忠告，比如保护好你的头发。但说真的，你保护好也没用。有的人劝我说，佩普，当初你要是不去巴萨，你说不定还留有美丽的头发。没用的，我不会不去巴萨，我也配不上什么美丽的头发。我猜普伊是那个整天嚷嚷着要你保护好头发、不保护好你准会后悔的人。但你早上起来，沮丧地发现枕头上就是掉了那么多。已经掉了那么多又有什么办法呢。要我说，就让它掉吧。你最重要的是你宝贵的头脑，浓密头发除了让你变漂亮，并不会比秃头更聪明，很可能因为争夺营养而更蠢。而为了保护你的头脑，你需要的是什么？一顶帽子，它合乎你圆溜溜的头型，愿意陪伴你海角天涯。那就是一顶好帽子，顶呱呱的好。如果一阵强风吹过，把旧帽子刮走了，你也只能再换一顶新帽子。故事最后还有什么呢，你的秃头，狂风暴雨，捏在手里的帽子或者连帽子也没有。但是你还是要留在那里，因为你不去别的什么地方。我说的这些是你想听的吗？我猜是的。” 

“不是。”   
哈维故意说。   
“我数过了，回来巴萨后，枕头上掉的头发并没有更多，但它们开始整片变白。” 

“随便，你是个坏孩子。”瓜迪奥拉说。 

“我是你教过的学生里最好的那个。” 

“唉，你是唯一好的那个，令我心甚慰，”瓜迪奥拉感慨道，“这是另一个加泰格律诗歌了，今天的诗歌朗诵必须结束了。” 

“谢谢你，佩普。”   
哈维认真地说，瓜迪奥拉已经把电话挂断了。瓜迪奥拉说的都是他想听的，这令他心情平静了不少。他将手机里普伊发来的那些短信删除了。 

普伊一直劝他和卡西重修旧好，并警告他失去卡西的情谊必定后悔终身。在普伊看来，他嫁不出去这件事儿严重度远远强过这个赛季巴萨降级。因为降级的巴萨还会再升回来，错过高富帅卡西的哈维这辈子越来越嫁不出去。他甚至还给哈维发了很多什么一百种和好的浪漫方法。   
—那些办法看起来就像是朋友圈里推送的用啤酒洗头、用生姜擦头、或者别的什么黑暗高科技。 

17\.   
皮克摇摇晃晃下了楼，嫉妒的火焰再次燃烧在他的胸口。唉，嫉妒，多么痛苦，如烙铁般撕裂胸腔，它的毒汁曾经摧毁奥赛罗的丰功伟绩！   
他驻足在书房门口，看到哈维、伊涅斯塔和托雷斯在互相推让。他们谁都觉得自己应该睡书房，让另外两个舒舒服服地躺在大床上。最后还是伊涅斯塔说服了另外两个，他觉得要遵守游戏规则，抽签结果是怎样就怎样。哈维和托雷斯一个搬来毛毯、一个拿来抱枕，好让伊涅斯塔能睡得舒服些。伊涅斯塔左拥右抱，三个人坐在一起，有说有笑，你侬我侬。 

看哪，那温暖的光线、那甜蜜的微笑，幸福的家庭都是相似的，而不幸的家庭各有各的不幸！远远观望着伊涅斯塔和两个老婆的快乐，皮克感觉自己如同贫穷的小女孩眼巴巴望着橱窗里精美的旋转八音盒。那种快乐遥不可及，留给自己的，只有无尽的深渊和苦楚。 

皮克站在门口做手势把哈维叫出来，告诉他，卡西去楼上陪法布雷加斯了。   
“我得和sese复合，”皮克说，“想借你的卧室一用。” 

哈维立刻听懂了皮克的意思，他盯着自己的上司看了一会，在大发雷霆把两个狗男男赶出门去和宁拆十座庙不毁一桩姻缘之间反复横跳。   
最终善良的战胜了愤怒的，他咬牙切齿地说：   
“事后你得给我收拾好，我有强迫症。” 

“好的，”皮克随口答应着，比了个圆圈的手势，“但我们还需要那个，不然你的床……” 

哈维没办法，他把皮克带到卧室里，拉开床头柜抽屉，拿出一盒全新的，甩在皮克脸上。   
“给！一整盒十二只够不够！不够还有！” 

“嘻，十二只都不够我跟sese玩一次的，”皮克嬉皮笑脸地说，“那我们省着点用。”   
他又得到了两盒，砸在脸上。 

“这是我的卧室，事后给我收拾好！”   
哈维警告说。 

但他走之前又被皮克拉住了胳膊。   
“你不用润滑吗？” 

哈维意识到自己被皮克的无耻彻底打败了，他拉开抽屉，拿出一瓶润滑剂，搁在床头柜上。   
“用过的，你介意吗？” 

“有的用就行了，不然sese吃不消。”   
皮克说。   
但哈维关上抽屉之际，皮克突然伸手进去，掏出个小玩意儿。   
“哇，这是什么，口球？真适合你！你们城里人真会玩！” 

这位巴萨主席今天晚上第三次被杀死了，被他的俱乐部主帅。看来这里并不是什么暴风雪山庄，而是东方快车谋杀案。   
哈维忍无可忍地给了皮克一拳，并把那件小东西扔到皮克脸上。   
“这是润唇珠！” 

皮克发短信把拉莫斯从楼上叫下来。他得跟拉莫斯好好“谈谈”，用他们的方式。   
卡西带着法布雷加斯和拉莫斯在楼上阳光房看恐怖片，这种风雨飘零的场景最适合看恐怖片了。 

“我们应该和好，”皮克告诉下到二楼卧室来的拉莫斯，“你误会了，我跟塞斯克没什么。” 

“呵。” 

“你摸到他小肚子上的肉吗？他身材保持得真不怎么样，还是sese最好。”” 

“别跟我扯借口！”   
拉莫斯大声说。他往前一步，就吓得皮克后退一步，直到退无可退，背后是冰冷坚硬的墙。 

“唔，我错了，sese。” 

拉莫斯一把揪住皮克的衣领，威胁说。   
“下次再让我看到这种场面，我就把你们俩连成串，一块上了！我说到做到。” 

“不会了，sese！” 

在皮克的尖叫声中，拉莫斯把他提起来甩到床上，随后自己欺身扑了上去。   
“让我看看你的诚意。” 

拉莫斯坐在皮克腿上，伸手探进皮克腰里。皮克示意他拿工具，拉莫斯瞥到床头柜上的润唇珠。   
“这是啥？口球？” 

“哈维的。”皮克说。 

“真适合他！他们城里人真会玩！”   
拉莫斯拿起润唇珠，咬在嘴里，又吐出来。   
“感觉有点小。” 

“他嘴小，你嘴太大。”   
皮克拿过润唇珠，含在自己嘴里。他拉下拉莫斯的头，借着深吻将润唇珠渡到拉莫斯嘴里。拉莫斯含着润唇珠，他的口型像是在发半元音。皮克边吻，边将身上的拉莫斯整个抱起来，放平在床上。 

皮克拉高拉莫斯的手臂，用队长袖标扣住手腕。   
拉莫斯对这种玩法没有反抗，他吐出嘴里的润唇珠。   
“你哪来的队长袖标？” 

“哈维的，”皮克说，“我找到件巴萨送给哈维的传奇纪念版球衣，上面带着肩章和队长袖标。” 

拉莫斯放低被捆在一起的手腕，袖标上面除了“队长”和“尊敬”之外，还绣着一行小字，“献给永远的巴萨传奇哈维”。 

皮克将润唇珠重新塞到拉莫斯嘴里。   
“那我要开动了，sese！” 

18\.   
托雷斯和皮克在厨房里一起准备早餐，不时聊聊天。托雷斯今天特意起个大早，为大家准备早餐。尽管他自认为自己起得很早，和他一起睡的哈维早就起床离开了，还在枕头上留下小纸条，说他已经烤上面包，留在烤箱里，让托雷斯起床后再刷一层油。 

托雷斯喜欢有人一起在厨房里（前提是不帮倒忙），这样做饭就不会那么单调。如果他一个人可能就失去了动力。皮克厨艺很不错，看他拿刀就知道。拉莫斯也多次人前人后称赞皮克的厨艺。 

“每个旅英的西班牙球员都会做饭，”托雷斯边切着土豆边说，“或者像马塔和瓜迪奥拉那样开个西班牙饭馆，否则他们就得饿死。” 

“呃，塞斯克除外。”皮克苦笑着说。 

“哈哈，”托雷斯说，“阿隆索也做得很好，我以前和他一起做海鲜饭，杰拉德把我们俩吹上了天。你根本想象不出他怎么那么多肉麻话。” 

“呵。”皮克没说话。他心想，要是他坐在餐桌边，看到穿着围裙的阿隆索和托雷斯端着海鲜饭上来。他什么彩虹屁吹不出来？ 

托雷斯打开烤箱，取出哈维烤好的面包。皮克从厨房窗户看到哈维晨跑回来了，小小的一只，淋成落汤鸡。   
“这么大雨他也出去跑？” 

“安德烈斯说，除非下刀子他才不出去。他觉得沿着巴塞罗那海岸线长跑特别棒。”   
托雷斯说，他将他做的点心换进烤箱里。 

十分钟之后，刚才那只“落汤鸡”出现在厨房，已经换了干净衣服。   
“南多，我的面包怎么样了？你刷过油吗？” 

“已经烤好了，”托雷斯说，“都准备好了。” 

趁着托雷斯离开厨房、去布置餐厅，而哈维正低头给面包刷蜂蜜和撒干果碎时，皮克拿手肘戳了一下哈维。   
“我有话跟你说。” 

他们走到厨房角落里，靠着储藏柜。皮克告诉哈维，他可能无法继续反对格列兹曼冬窗离开。   
哈维紧盯着这位俱乐部主席看。 

“到处都需要钱，哈维，”皮克无奈地说，“我们给德容提供的合同被他拒绝了。” 

“他想要多少？” 

“我们开到一千二百万加四百万浮动，其中三百万浮动容易实现，也就是至少一千五百万，但他想要两千万。” 

哈维眨了一下眼睛。   
“……” 

“他的合同不能再拖，拖到明年夏天我们就彻底被动了，我希望冬窗就谈妥，”皮克说，“把格列兹曼送走，让德容薪水成为队内顶薪，他会比较开心。”   
接着他告诉哈维，这个夏天巴萨高层剧烈变动，队里的二十五岁以下年轻人一个也没有续上约，各个都在观望。如果情况继续恶化，不续约方便他们跑路。 

“现在有七八个球员都到了续约的时候，其中包括普吉，”皮克说，“我想让格列兹曼离开，腾出薪资空间，好给他们涨薪。” 

“那下半赛程怎么办？” 

“但是我们承担不起放德容离开的后果，尤其是拖到明年夏天就得低价放他走。”   
皮克忧心仲仲地说。   
“我们还得为签约球员准备签字费，得是现钱。” 

“我就问你下半赛程怎么办？” 

“那…”皮克抓抓头发，无辜地看着哈维，“可你是主教练啊。” 

直到早起的三个人将早餐全部准备好，其他人才起床。法布雷加斯还是皮克上楼去叫下来，他嘟嚷着表示一整年都没有这么早起来过。   
哈维告诉大家，他早上晨跑时把附近路线都跑了一遍，仍然有四个路口积水过深封锁着。他画好了地图，发给每个要开车离开的人。 

拉莫斯拿起面包咬了一口，表示面包很不错，又松又软。他以为是托雷斯烤的，狠狠夸了身边的托雷斯几句。 

“不是我。”   
托雷斯说，他指了指坐在伊涅斯塔旁边的哈维。 

“主要是面包机，然后得早起，”哈维说，“剩下就很简单了，全靠机器。” 

“可你就是机器啊。”   
皮克见缝插针恭维说。 

“对啊，你就是机器啊。”   
紧接着所有人都这么说。哈维被他们恭维得笑了一下。马屁这玩意儿，拍得恰到时机还是会让人开心的。 

拉莫斯又狠狠夸了皮克做的三文鱼海鲜汤，把皮克吹得天上有地下无。卡西也使劲夸托雷斯特意给他做的马铃薯煎蛋一级棒。餐桌上充斥着花样吹捧，气氛其乐融融。   
其实倒也不能说是吹捧，作为家常手艺，够拿得出手了。皮克边大吃大喝，边看着伊涅斯塔左边一个、右边一个好不殷勤，拉莫斯一直拉着卡西有说有笑。只有法布雷加斯从头到尾，一句话没说，盘子里的食物每种尝了一口，就没往下。   
这肯定是因为里面又有法布雷加斯这辈子一口都不吃的食材。皮克把法布雷加斯剩下的倒在自己盘子里，给对方拿了水果。   
对面的拉莫斯注意到他们的小动作，白了这两人一眼。 

但一轮商业互吹结束后，餐桌上又安静下来。皮克不喜欢大家都不说话，他总要挑起点有趣话题，不让气氛冷场。

哈维拿番茄酱回来时，皮克正在开瓜迪奥拉的玩笑。 

“take the ball，pass the ball。”   
皮克惟妙惟肖地模仿着瓜迪奥拉说话的动作语气，手上拿着一个熟鸡蛋，左右手来回倒来倒去。   
他连做了好几遍，直到最后说。   
“take the boy，pass the boy。” 

这句俏皮话把所有人都逗得哈哈大笑。不过，这也不算是皮克自创，太阳报就曾经用“take the boy，pass the boy”作为标题，报道瓜迪奥拉的私生活。 

哈维啪地一声把番茄酱砸在餐桌上。 

正在得意表演的皮克吓了一跳，手上的鸡蛋也掉了，砸在他脚上。 

“你们这些人怎么这么无聊，”哈维沉下脸，厉声说，“这些流言蜚语绝大部分都不是真的，整天传下三路谣言有意思吗？”   
瓜迪奥拉本人亲口承认—或者说媒体有确切证据确实很少。他也不是传说中那种控制欲强烈的残酷暴君，即使是最近德布劳内出来挂他，他自始自终没有回应，偶然提到德布劳内都是夸奖和惋惜他没能拿到更好的金球提名。并且，德布劳内没有提到的—而被太阳报挖出来的确凿事实是，瓜迪奥拉离开曼城时，将在曼彻斯特的所有不动产都送给了对方。 

哈维停了一下，没说话，餐桌上也没人敢说话。瓜迪奥拉反复提醒过哈维，不要在这些事情上为他辩护。 

这没必要，瓜迪奥拉说，这都是小事，我不在乎。 

随他们怎么看，怎么说，这世界就是这样，瓜迪奥拉又说，但是你千万不要出声，我不希望我看到你为我在这些流言蜚语中做任何辩护。我并不需要。你呢，你要保护好你自己。 

伊涅斯塔在背后轻轻拍了一下哈维，提醒他保持冷静。这可能让他从愤怒中缓和下来，他将番茄酱换了个位置。   
“不要再讲这些有的没的了，”哈维尽量轻松地说，“有钱的秃头老男人找年轻漂亮的小情人，我以为这是这个世界准则？” 

“说得对，”他旁边的伊涅斯塔慢悠悠地说，“像我这样贫穷的秃头老男人只能找比自己年纪还大的丑情人。” 

这让整个餐厅重新被疯狂的笑声占领了。托雷斯和哈维分别在伊涅斯塔脸颊上留下一个吻。   
皮克止住笑，他又感到自己被嫉妒的毒蛇狠狠咬了一口。 

19\.   
卡西和巴萨的梯队教练巴尔德斯换到同一趟航班，他们本来就要去参加同一个会议，巴尔德斯开车过来带他一起去机场，飞往都灵。皮克有工作，秘书开车过来把他接走了。法布雷加斯自己开车回去了。 

拉莫斯和托雷斯坐在海边岩石上，一边是宽阔的海面，一边是山。哈维的别墅在半山上，能从院子里拾阶而下，抵达海边。这一小片海滩都是哈维的私产，和他的房子一起。 

“这里超级漂亮，”拉莫斯感叹说，“住在这里每天都像度假。”   
这里不是那种细腻的白沙滩，有更多岩石和沙砾，也没有太多人工雕凿的痕迹，风光更原始，更自然。 

“马德里没有这样的风景，”托雷斯说，“马德里乱七八糟像乡下。” 

“乡下可不像马德里，”拉莫斯反驳说，“我就是从乡下来的。” 

“……” 

拉莫斯去看海浪卷起来，被岩石击成碎片。   
“我的水晶球在这里蓄了不少电，过两天就能蓄满了。我已经好几年找不到地方给它充电。” 

“你的水晶球一点也不准。” 

“怎么会，我都用它预言夺冠好几次了。” 

“你以前还说它预言我们…”托雷斯反驳说。 

伊涅斯塔在阳台上大喊，让他们俩上来。今天天气依旧糟糕，呆在毫无遮拦的海边很危险。 

20\.   
伊涅斯塔留在室内处理数据，哈维和其他助教带领球员做户外练习。巴塞罗那下过暴雨，现在也还在下小雨。被大雨浸泡过的训练基地仿佛游泳池，每出一脚球，都带着一串水珠，像是被滤镜做了闪光特效。 

哈维仍然坚持要求球员们在这种恶劣环境下户外训练。周三的比赛很大可能是同样糟糕的草皮，同样要冒着雨。当天是早场，而周二晚上会一直下雨下到天亮。   
为了避免受伤，他不会让球员们过度对抗。他跟着球员们一起在满是积水的草地上跑，要求他们控制住比赛节奏，示意他们如何在浸满雨水的草坪上护球和传球，并体会传球的脚感。   
最开始哈维要求球员们冒雨去室外，球员们不大乐意。不过，踢起来之后，球员们发现了雨中足球的乐趣。 

“控制住节奏，控制住球，”哈维喊道，“不要过分追求速度。” 

伊涅斯塔从办公室窗户能清楚看到场地里训练情况。   
他观察了一会，接着收到短信，来自普约尔。   
—哈维和卡西到底怎么回事？你知道哈维在想什么吗？他在发什么神经病？ 

伊涅斯塔没有马上回老队长的短信，而是继续专注看着训练场上的球员跑位并拍摄录像，这是他的工作时间。训练结束后，他得将录像和他的意见建议都交给哈维。哈维本人并不需要什么俯视角度的录影带，他自己在场上指挥时，就能靠大脑开着动态上帝视角，各种问题一目了然。录影带的作用是哈维事后总结时，怕这些球员们听不懂。

……巴萨主教练哈维·埃尔南德斯在线发疯这件事儿已经被全世界八卦爱好者们知道了。尽管他每天在训练场上看起来还是很正常。就像现在，伊涅斯塔能听到哈维在场上指挥后防的喊话传上来，要求保持阵型，不要失位。 

这件事儿要从头开始讲。巴尔德斯和卡西他们参加的在都灵会议由欧足联和欧洲门将教练协会共同举办，档次和规模都很不错，主要探讨战术发展对门将的技术要求、现代门将的选材和门将的科学训练。   
巴尔德斯先在INS发了他和卡西在飞机上的照片，又发了抵达都灵后，一起吃饭的照片。 

感谢艾特布冯，一到都灵就受到您的热情款待。可惜不是为了招待我，我只是个搭头。   
巴尔德斯在INS上写道，配了丰盛的午餐照片和笑哭表情。   
哈维点赞了巴尔德斯的前一张和后一张，没有点赞这一张。类似操作也发生在卡西的页面上，哈维点赞了卡西和巴尔德斯的合影，点赞了卡西会议上和切赫他们的合影，中间几张像跳房子一样跳过。 

哈维这点儿小心思很快就被所有人察觉，他同时关注了巴尔德斯、卡西和都灵门将技术研讨会官方号，并给三方都点赞，但他机智跳过了每一张有卡西和布冯站在一起的照片没有点赞。有张官方出的会议现场照哈维也没有点赞，据吃瓜群众技术放大外加眼睛看瞎才看到角落里卡西和布冯站在一起，纷纷表示哈维不愧是视野一流的中场大师，这都能一眼看破。 

不仅如此，巴尔德斯在会议上做了个出球门将在传控战术中作用的报告，由官方加了双语字幕后，放出视频。卡西转了这段巴尔德斯的报告视频，并附上长长一段他个人的见解和评论。布斯克茨在卡西这条转发下评论留言，哈维就在下边拉着布斯克茨讨论起来。他回了好几段，每一段都艾特给布斯克茨。布斯克茨开始还认真回给哈维，后来实在受不了哈维的长篇大论，直接留言说“大哥我办公室就在你楼上有话面谈”。但哈维还在孜孜不倦回复艾特给布斯克茨，尽管他所谈的内容明明是在讨论卡西的见解，但他就死活不愿意直接艾特回卡西。   
同样的，官方放了卡西做的关于门线技术训练的报告视频。卡西留言说欢迎和同行分享和讨论。哈维跟在下边疯狂艾特起巴尔德斯，非要拉着巴尔德斯讨论，而不愿意直接跟卡西对话。 

哈维疯了一阵就没动静了，因为皮克打电话给他下了“禁赞令”。明明是严肃足球，偏偏要亲身下场造福八卦。 

你别没事找事搞些话题，皮克生气地说。 

你还不是从来不给法布雷加斯和范佩西的合照点赞，哈维反驳说。 

滚啦，皮克挂断电话。 

刚刚结束训练的哈维径直走进伊涅斯塔的办公室，他整个人被雨淋得透湿。   
伊涅斯塔说。   
“我马上把录像发给你。” 

“好的，你现在就回去吧，去陪南多。” 

“那你先去冲个澡吧，又淋透了，今天这么大的雨，”伊涅斯塔说，“你别浑身湿哒哒就开始工作。” 

伊涅斯塔离开办公室后，才给普约尔回复短信。   
—我不知道他和卡西怎么了。   
说不知道肯定不是真的，他肯定是这个世界上最了解哈维的人之一。但他天性里不喜欢掺合这些，尤其像哈维这种意志坚决的。 

—好啦，安德烈斯，那你转告哈维吧。巴尔德斯说，昨天布冯把卡西约出去玩到今天早上才回来。哈维自己把自己作死，算他活该。 

—…… 

—算了，你还是别说吧，也千万别说是巴尔德斯说的。反正去开会的人那么多，圈子又这么小，要不了半天就能传遍整个欧亚大陆。 

21\.   
各方面来说，巴萨现任主教练不愧是巴萨前传奇教练瓜迪奥拉的嫡传弟子，对更衣室的管理，充分继承了瓜迪奥拉式、对待小学生（或者说集中营）方法。每天训练结束后，全队必须一起吃午饭，不允许吃饭时玩手机，不允许讲西语和加泰语以外的语言，不允许每天都是同样一拨人搞小圈子坐一起吃饭，每天餐厅的座位都随机分配。这个球队是一个整体，而不是四分五裂成许多小团体。 

餐厅入口特意摆了个篮子，每个进来入餐的都要将手机交出来，搁在篮子里。哈维端着盘子，坐到格列兹曼身边，两个人边吃饭边聊天。   
纯从技术角度，格列兹曼不是哈维亲睐的那种“巴萨纯种DNA”型的球员。不过，他还是很喜欢、很感谢对方。格列兹曼非常职业，在球场上兢兢业业，愿意接受和执行哈维的战术安排。更衣室里，他也尽量配合哈维的管理。哈维入主巴萨后，一改过去几年懒散作风，对更衣室管理很严，曾经惹来一片抱怨声。格列兹曼的支持，对哈维来说很重要。 

“我非常非常想留下你，”哈维说，“你是我们锋线上最不可或缺的成员。” 

“我知道，”格列兹曼说，“但是你也懂的。” 

格列兹曼告诉他，巴黎提的薪水平均下来跟在巴萨差不多，除了巴黎给了他百分之五十的肖像权。最重要的是，回巴黎后，他会受到更多尊重，他毕竟是位耀眼的法国明星。在巴萨，格列兹曼是前朝巴托梅乌签下来的大牌明星。一朝天子一朝臣，现在这帮高层他们更想拥有自己的“明星”，那才是属于他们的“政绩”。 

“等巴萨和巴黎谈得差不多了，我会拍一部纪录片，”格列兹曼放下叉子，笑容爽朗地靠在椅背上，“记录我在巴萨的生活。” 

“……” 

“我会踢完冬窗前最后一场比赛，”格列兹曼潇洒地做了一个手势，“以后你就没法指望我了。” 

“……”   
可怜的哈维发现他根本看不懂格列兹曼做的手势是什么意思。八零后太老了，跟不上九零后的节奏。 

哈维收起餐具，注意到年轻球员普吉现在才走进餐厅，眼圈红红的。大部分人都快吃完，他随便吃了点就匆匆离开了。   
午餐结束，哈维在篮子里翻出自己的手机。手机里有普约尔发来的短信，不用看，又是在骂他不去挽回卡西。他还是看了一眼，不是在骂他，只是在讥讽他，不用挽回了，已经没你啥事。   
但是他还有另一条短信，来自普吉。   
—教练，我想找您谈谈。 

对于普吉的要求，哈维并不感到意外，他猜出男孩子要找他问什么。 

22\.   
布冯右手手指夹着香烟，熟练地朝天吐了个烟圈套烟圈。他左手拿起自己的酒杯，跟旁边卡西的盛着橙汁的玻璃杯碰了一下杯。   
“干杯，你不来一杯吗？” 

“不了，我就喝橙汁。”   
卡西摆摆手，以前运动员时期他就基本不饮酒。得过心肌梗塞后，彻底一滴酒也不喝了。布冯总是忘记这一点，每次都要问一遍卡西点不点杯酒。 

过了一会布冯凑过头来跟他说话，酒吧里烟雾缭绕，周遭声音又大又吵。实话说他们俩可以说是语言不通，一个不会讲西语，一个听不懂意语，两人英语既在一个水平上的烂，又烂在不同方向。   
不过，语言不通并不会影响交流的欲望，他们这次会议上大家还不是操着各种破烂语言交流得热火朝天。甚至有时，语言上的不交融更有沟通的兴致，说话更加坦诚，没有顾及。 

布冯说的卡西没听懂，对方拿手机按了下在线语音翻译，贴在卡西耳边。卡西听出布冯夸奖他下午做的报告，说他做了很多很细致的工作。这可能因为里面掺杂了一些术语，不用翻译不容易听懂。 

“你工作做得很好，”布冯晃了一下香烟说，“尤文说让我去带年轻球员，果断拒绝了，我可干不来，费劲儿。” 

“我有个屁工作，”卡西感叹道，“在卡塔尔当了两年家庭主妇，回来啥都没了。”   
他抱怨一番在皇马的待遇，认为自己过去的劳苦功高没有得到足够的尊重。间杂着抱怨了一句哈维，认为对方脑子里装的都是石头疙瘩，要不然就都是水，摇一摇咯嘣响。   
回马德里后，他试了一圈找不到什么机会，最后加入劳尔助教团带领皇马二队。他对这份工作当然还是很喜欢，二队都是十八九岁的年轻人，非常可爱，正好既听得懂人话、又不敢耍脾气。他每次都很想在训练场上多呆会儿，劳尔就过来催下班了，你回去吧。   
劳尔知道卡西非常认真负责，他对卡西的工作很满意。但皇马要求劳尔别让卡西过于劳累，别安排太重的工作负担，差不多就行了。   
“皇马嘛，意思是我要死就死在家里，它会给我搞个全城游行风光葬礼，”卡西说，“要是因为我工作过度劳累，倒在皇马训练场上，那会大大损害皇马名誉，皇马不想承担这个麻烦。” 

“也可以啦，起码皇马面子还是给你做足，”布冯大声说，“皮耶罗跟主席小阿涅利他们不对盘，现在什么也没捞到。去年尤文队庆活动，宁愿请克里斯罗纳尔多压阵，都不叫皮耶罗。好多人都来了，就他没来，后来又对媒体说请了他他不愿意来，其实根本没请。” 

“……”   
卡西喝了一口橙汁，没说话。可能中年老男人的生活意义在于，比惨，在下输了。 

“对了，你圣诞节期间有空吗？”布冯问。 

“你要去哪度假？” 

“不去哪度假，”布冯说，“我要开个摩托车骑行车队，沿着地中海走一圈。我这里有一堆七零后老头子，都是圈子里的无业游民，不是根本找不到工作，就是被俱乐部开了。已经有六个人确定要去，我想组个足球队，十一二个人最好。还打算找菲亚特拉拉赞助，管它能拉到多少钱。”   
布冯给卡西看他建立的whats app里群公告和对话，并表示他是这个群里最年轻的小将。   
—伊克尔，你要是来，你就是这里最年轻的啦！ 

“那你的骑行队对身体有要求吗？” 

“唉，没问题的，我九十岁奶奶都有一支摩托骑行队。”   
布冯端着酒杯说。   
“他们队里只招收七十岁以上的，年轻的不要！跟你讲，每个月他们浩浩荡荡从镇上骑到城里，再浩浩荡荡骑回来。”   
他翻开手机，给卡西看他九十岁奶奶骑行队的视频。老人们全都满头白发，穿着皮衣短靴，神气十足，威风凛凛，马路上前后车辆都主动为他们让道。 

“好吧，”卡西感到自己快说服了，“但我不会骑摩托车，没有摩托车执照。” 

“放宽心，”布冯将夹着香烟的手搭在对方肩上，“我明天就可以教你，保证一个小时以内就能学会，下午就能拿执照。” 

为什么不呢？卡西想。二队训练结束得早，圣诞节能有至少三周的假期，在家呆着也没有什么意思。 

……哈维想起他某次见到瓜迪奥拉的情景，那是六周前，在瓜迪奥拉办公室。秘书礼貌地让哈维稍等五六分钟。   
瓜迪奥拉办公室里摆了个小型的喷水池，哈维上次过来时还没有。水从一块平板流下来，平板上有许多孔，一些孔里插着类似倒水管的装置。水从上面留下里，落进倒水管，这些倒水管再倾斜，将水倒入不同方向。   
哈维不由得抽出一些倒水管，换了位置和方向，这样水有不同速率、不同路径、最终流到不同地方，时急时缓。他玩得入神了，过了好久才注意到瓜迪奥拉早就回来了，站在他背后。 

真不好意思，哈维说。他准备把装置全部还原。 

不用啦，瓜迪奥拉说，这就是这么玩的。   
他走到哈维身边，伸手取下倒水管，换了个位置。   
Take the water，pass the water。   
抽刀断水，水呢，永远长流。 

我还是比较喜欢这样，哈维说。他在瓜迪奥拉的位置下边又改变了一个位置。流水惴惴，如水银泻地。 

哈维回复了普吉想要面谈的短信。他们没有在哈维的办公室谈，而是去了体育馆附近的一家咖啡厅。他在这方面有经验，在训练中心的谈话会有被传出去、被夸大、被曲解、被造谣的可能，这是为了保护普吉，也是为了保护他自己。   
这位新任教练和他的年轻球员各点了一杯矿泉水，杯子上插着半爿小小的柠檬。他们坐在咖啡店包间里，窗外能远眺诺坎普。 

“对不起，”普吉低着头说，“我知道这样不对，但是…” 

“没关系，”哈维平静地说，他的手臂随意搭在皮质沙发上，“我说过你们有任何事情都可以来找我，我也尽我可能帮助你们。” 

“您周日训练时承诺让我明天首发，但您今天在更衣室公布首发没有我。”男孩尽全力控制自己不过分爆发，但他的身体已经微微颤抖。   
“我知道决定谁首发是您的权力，您想让谁上场就让谁上场，但是您答应过我的！您亲口答应我的！您怎么能出尔反尔、说话不算数！” 

“对，”哈维说，“可是周日时我不知道明天会下暴雨，今天百分之百确定它会。我们明天得在一团沼泽地里踢球，我问过队医，最后由我做了这个决定。” 

“为什么？” 

“这对你的脚踝很危险，我不想看到你的鞋钉卡在泥坑里，然后你再扭伤一次你的脚踝。” 

“我能行的，教练。” 

“别冒这个险，boy，你的脚踝才让你舒舒服服跟着全队合练了一周。” 

“周末联赛您肯定也不会让我上场。”普吉绝望地说。 

“对，除非我们大比分领先，不然我不会换上你。”   
这个周末联赛关系到西甲抢分，非赢不可。哈维不认为那是留给许久没正式比赛过的球员上去找状态的机会。 

他这种淡漠的态度让那个男孩爆发了。   
“这个赛季我在队内出场时间倒数！您根本就不喜欢我！您不相信我！” 

吼出这句心里话后，他看着教练仍然没有一丝变化的冷酷面孔，那让他彻底自暴自弃，什么话都说出来。   
他生气的地方太多了，他在球队很少有出场机会，而且眼见越来越少。两周前，哈维在混合区接受媒体采访时的说辞更令他绝望。哈维特意解释了所谓的“巴萨纯种DNA”，表示并非所有拉玛西亚球员具有这种DNA，也不是非拉玛西亚球员就没有这种DNA。他更把这种DNA看作是一种足球理念，一种阅读比赛的能力以及所受过的系统训练。哈维肯定意有所指，他说话就没有哪一次不意有所指的。普吉认为哈维看不上队伍里的某些拉玛西亚球员，比如说自己。   
他悲伤的地方也太多了，他没有受过大伤，但断断续续地小伤就像窗外淅淅沥沥的细雨。每次好不容易有一点儿机会，就像绵延雨季里的一缕阳光，刚想抓住，它又溜走了。   
他焦虑的地方可能更多，他虽然很年轻，但也不是才刚满十八岁。更何况，这个行业十八岁足够成熟了，多的是一战成名天下知。一些高层曾经告诉他，会着重培养他成为新一代拉玛西亚名片，媒体也曾经一波一波这样造势。这个赛季以来，风向似乎又变了，他怀疑他可能被战略放弃了，球队要挖掘新的年轻队员的流言甚嚣尘上，为此俱乐部宁愿放纵媒体和球迷随意攻击他，认为他表现平庸甚至糟糕。 

哈维交叠着双腿，双手舒展开来，搭在沙发背上。和他面前情绪激动的男孩形成鲜明对比，他脸上仍然非常平静，没有一丝波澜。   
他将视线瞥往窗外，又悉数收回。巴塞罗那凄风冷雨，诺坎普巍然不动，咖啡厅色调柔和温暖，茶几上两个透明玻璃杯。   
但他实际上内心涌动起一股强烈情绪，甚至产生了一些幻觉。   
—这一幕幕实在太熟悉，像昨天和今天同时在上演。   
昨日是你，今日也是你。   
昨日已非昨，今日呢，结局还未至。 

—我觉得教练不喜欢我，他根本不信任我。   
他看到他自己说，充满了不甘心、沮丧和绝望。 

—不会的。   
瓜迪奥拉说，把手放在他肩上。 

而当哈维终于开口说话时，两个时空也就重叠在一起。普吉坐着他坐过的位置，他呢，坐着瓜迪奥拉坐过的位置。  
他愿意毫无保留地告诉那个只有二十岁的男孩儿。   
—你说的我都懂。   
—你的痛苦我都经历过。   
—我知道这个世界和二十年前没有什么不同。 

他当然也愿意对那个男孩儿坦诚相待。   
—我说过我愿意为你们每个人负责任，我对球队里每个人都做了细致研究，每个人都安排量身定做的训练计划。   
—我说过我来这里，不是为了抢一波开局，为了自己的履历，短时间把球队压榨干净、球员当成一次性用品统统消耗完，然后拿着所谓的“冠军教头”名气走人。我想给巴萨留下一支健康的、年龄结构合理、技战术成熟的队伍，能保证未来五到十年的竞争力，为此不在乎在自己任期内个人成就得失。   
—我也说过我的球员只用专注于球场。如果有压力，不管来自哪里，不管是球迷，媒体，还是管理层，那都是我的事，我的责任。 

“可我觉得您好像不太看重我，”男孩抽噎着说，“您觉得我不够好。” 

“你现在是还不太行，但我很看好你，”哈维说，“你应该给自己一点耐心，先把体能练起来，欲速则不达。你十四岁我就看你踢球了，这么多年我一直在关注你的成长。” 

“但我六岁就看您在诺坎普踢球啦，教练，我爸爸妈妈都是您的球迷。”   
男孩撇着嘴，委屈地说。   
“我看您踢球比您看我踢球时间长得多，根本就不公平嘛。” 

但实际上男孩已经不哭了，茶几上一整盒抽纸都被他的鼻涕和眼泪沾满了，扔了一地。   
“对不起，”普吉紧张地说，“我不应该冲着您大吼大叫要位置，您不会以后再也不给我机会了吧？” 

“确实我不应该纵容你，有些教练在这种事情上零容忍，在他们决定首发后。”   
哈维严肃地说。   
“我纵容你一次，因为我喜欢你，但是你必须因为此事受到惩罚。所以接下来四周你都不会有任何上场机会。不过，我不会向俱乐部报告，也不会写进正式惩处记录。我也不会跟任何人提这件事儿。” 

“嗯。” 

“我是否给你机会，取决于你在训练场上的表现。之后给你多少机会取决于，我给你第一次机会后，你在球场上拿出什么表现。” 

“嗯。”   
男孩不再说话，呆呆地看着教练。 

哈维站起来，将外套递给男孩。   
“我开车送你回去吧，我知道你住在哪。” 

话是这么说，但一起走回训练基地时，这位主教练怎么也没能找到车钥匙，他怀疑是不是丢在办公室了。 

“唉，您今天根本就没开车来，您坐伊涅斯塔先生的车来的。”   
普吉指着训练中心主教练专属停车位，那里是空的。这个男孩掏出自己的车钥匙抛了抛，表示他倒是可以送主教练回去。 

哈维没有拒绝这件事，否则他就得叫车回去。他家离训练场开车也就三四十分钟，他打算路上和这个男孩继续说说话。   
普吉开车送到哈维家时，雨势重新转大了。为了安全，哈维邀请男孩儿进来坐一会，等雨小了再走。 

普吉一走进客厅就惊叹了一声，整面墙都是大开间落地窗，窗外的海景太美了。巴塞罗那到处都是海景，但这里的格外迷人。   
“这里真漂亮。” 

哈维很得意每位客人进来都被这里的壮观景致深深吸引了，让他感到钱没白花。   
“你要喝点什么，有矿泉水、牛奶、咖啡和橙汁。” 

“没有第五种选择吗？” 

“没有，你不准有第五种选择。” 

“那就咖啡，加糖加奶。” 

哈维打开咖啡机泡咖啡，几分钟后这个男孩就后悔了。   
哈维只放了很少的糖，他不允许吃太多糖。糖什么的，舔一口足够了。咖啡豆味道有点奇怪，据说这种烘培品种咖啡因含量适中，对身体最健康。牛奶也加得很少，还是脱脂的。至于奶脂伴侣这些，退役前想都不要想。 

普吉当然也不好意思完全不喝，他将杯子从左手挪到右手。哈维见状，马上把他的杯子放回原处。普吉一开始没注意，他勉强喝了几口，放下杯子时，才发现哈维马上又动手把杯子放回原来的地方。   
他不敢动了，这使他想起关于教练的某些传言。   
这位巴萨传奇有着超出常人的空间感，随身既开玩家视角又开三百六十五度上帝视角。但天赋这玩意儿比游戏折磨人的地方在于，上帝视角开着关不掉。对哈维来说，空间里的每一件物品都自带三维坐标。稍有变化，他马上就会敏感察觉，坐标数字变了。在训练场上，他和球员在这头，就能感到那头两个中卫之间的距离超过他能容忍的五十厘米误差。球场有一百零五米长呢，超过五十厘米的站位误差，如同小巷子里闯进一只大象，多么明显！怎么能容忍！ 

“那您腰上是受伤了吗？”   
普吉指了指左边腰窝的位置。 

“就轻微的肌肉拉伤，没有问题，你怎么知道？” 

“您每次弯腰会露出蓝色肌肉贴，都贴了四五天了，”普吉认真地说，“轻微拉伤四五天早就该好了吧。” 

“你们这个年纪可以，我可不行，”哈维笑了一下，说，“我看过队医了，不要紧，谢谢你关心。” 

“好吧，”普吉闭上嘴巴，看了一下四周，“您一个人住吗？” 

“伊涅斯塔两口子也在，”哈维说，“他俩可要好。” 

“那您和伊涅斯塔先生更要好呀！” 

“那是另一种。”   
哈维说，他认为触及到自己私人话题边界了，马上换了个话题。   
“我打算冬歇期放假前把你们都请到我家来开个圣诞派对。在下边我有一小片私人海滩，可以让你们尽情放烟花，烧烤，想怎么玩怎么玩。” 

“但烧烤不能放太多的盐，也不准刷太多油，啤酒一口都不许喝。”   
普吉学着哈维说话的样子。 

他成功把哈维逗笑了，哈维故意板起脸说。   
“就是不准，谁不听话扔海里。” 

“那您还得多请几个后勤，”普吉笑嘻嘻地说，“一些人只会张嘴等着吃饭，   
剩下只会帮倒忙干坏事。” 

“如果你们都不行，那只有我来做饭，我会把材料都准备好。” 

“您做饭行吗？”普吉睁大眼睛，“您不会因为我们不够听话，想毒死我们吧。” 

“超棒。” 

“我不信，您肯定吹牛，”男孩调皮地挤了一下鼻子，“我知道您踢球很行。我妈妈是您的脑残粉，自称知道您的任何八卦，她可从来没说过您擅长厨艺。” 

窗外的雨暂停了，哈维站起身。   
“记得你先不要告诉其他任何人这件事，万一冬歇期前你们的比赛太惹我生气，我可就不请了。” 

“好的，教练，”普吉大声说，“我会保守秘密的！我也不会告诉他们，您吹水您自己做饭很棒。” 

“快滚吧。”   
哈维假装生气地说，他实际上再次被这个男孩子逗笑了。 

他目送男孩开车离开，一个小时以后，他收到普吉发来的短信。   
—您就是在骗人，我妈妈说您肯定不会做饭。   
短信还带了一个链接作为证明，那是2011年巴萨去日本季前热身赛时，参加某个日本搞笑综艺节目。当主持人问球队里谁最温柔贤惠最具有日本式太太美德时，得到赞同最多的是皮克，梅西夸皮克会做饭会照顾人脾气好打不还手骂不还口，得到反对最多的其中之一就是哈维。普约尔抱怨他什么也不会做脾气又差又傲根本嫁不掉。他自己呢，全程坐在普约尔旁边嗑瓜子傻笑。 

23\.   
晚餐后，到了中老年人网瘾时间，哈维窝在沙发上，捧着手机刷了一下网。他决定放下成见，心胸开阔些，硬着头皮要给卡西每一张INS点赞。卡西今天又更新了一大堆，会议上午就结束了，剩下时间都在玩。卡西骑了一辆黑色摩托车，背影很酷炫，正面笑得像个傻子，毫无形象。 

最后他看了半天，还是一张INS都没有点。毕竟皮克警告他，要么都点，要么一张都别点。   
他不点赞有很多原因，比如说骑摩托车很危险，骑摩托车后面带人（不管是不是布冯虽然就是布冯）更不安全。另外，卡西这些照片都拍得很丑，歪瓜裂枣的，没有审美价值。 

自己不能纵容这种事，比如说吧，卡西一张抱着摩托车头盔、咧嘴傻笑自拍照丑出天际，下边贝克汉姆竟然点赞了，甚至留言说，真是超级可爱超级帅气！   
哈维认为自己是在愤怒这个世界丧失了审美！美就是美，丑就是丑！他在加泰出生，深受加泰艺术浸淫，具有高迪那样的艺术眼界。当年，里杰卡尔德带领球队去画廊参观和写生后，还特意夸奖哈维的绘画风格很晚期毕加索呢！  
当然，他还是在为卡西在都灵的快乐生活感到高兴，真心的。毕竟，他和卡西既没有什么好的关系，也没有什么坏的关系，简言之就是并没有任何关系。如果过去有什么关系，现在也过去了，人总要向前看。要是这时有媒体采访他，他肯定能表情真诚地传达很多祝福。但最近不会有媒体问这个问题，皮克特意跟媒体沟通，禁止问哈维和卡西的私人问题。他怕哈维在线发疯控制不住大嘴巴，又说出什么难听话。 

天色完全黑下来，雨呢，还在淅淅沥沥地下。伊涅斯塔发短信说，他带着托雷斯沿着地中海海岸线开车，说不定玩到后半夜才回。   
屋子里只有哈维一个人，这种时候他应该专心工作，明天早上就有比赛。但他沮丧地发现他暂时不能集中精力，脑子里老是在想卡西发在INS上那一张张丑照片。即使他努力将卡西幻想成皇马派来扰乱巴萨军心的邪恶分子也不成。 

最后哈维决定去锻炼一会，让自己重新变得平静和专注。他一上到阳光房，就注意到房间里多了一件东西。一只球—拉莫斯说过的那个留下来充电的水晶球。他有点好奇地拿起来掂量，从重量判断不像是真的水晶。十多年前，他第一次在国家队里见到拉莫斯，对方就是个行李箱里带着水晶球、神神叨叨的家伙，甚至还半夜敲门说，水晶球预言我们明天比赛会赢。   
—滚啦，我要睡觉了！   
哈维啪地一声关上门。 

片刻后敲门声又响起来，拉莫斯伸进个毛茸茸的金色脑袋说。   
—水晶球预言感情超准的，你要不要试试？普约尔和劳尔打赌说，你将来肯定嫁不出去。 

—有多远滚多远！   
哈维再一次毫不客气关上门，并对着同一间宿舍的卡西抱怨。   
—管管你小弟！跟头安达卢西亚蠢驴似的！ 

—唉，不是像，他就是。   
卡西无奈地说。 

他们俩停了一下，同时听到拉莫斯站在门口大喊大叫。   
—伊克尔，伊克尔，我给你算感情问题吧，水晶球超准的！ 

住在他们侧对面的劳尔也被吵醒了，最后卡西和劳尔一人拎着拉莫斯一边耳朵，把那头蠢驴牵走了。 

但是，当哈维将阳光房灯关掉，而屋外只有黑夜和绵绵细雨时，他惊奇地发现那只水晶球在一闪一灭地发光。   
也许是闪光，他想。 

他不再考虑这些，拿出瑜伽垫，开始做普拉提，面前是一望无际的大海。很多理疗师都推荐运动员做普拉提，他就是当年受伤后做复健练习学会的。   
这对你的核心肌肉、韧带和关节都非常有好处，理疗师边带他做普拉提，边告诉他，也可以让你精神得到放松。 

他延展身体，并按普拉提要求调整呼吸。就好像理疗师站在他身边，喊着口令，引导他控制呼吸节奏。   
正确的呼吸是普拉提运动的基础，理疗师拍拍手，现在你听我的。   
take，pass。   
take，pass。   
take，pass。 

—Take！   
他听到一个熟悉的声音，像是寂静山谷传来的悠远回响。接着他转身看到瓜迪奥拉，巴塞罗那夕阳余晖落在对方浓密黑发上。 

隔着大半个球场的距离，瓜迪奥拉将一个橙子扔给他。他抬脚先把橙子颠起来，再牢牢抓到手上。   
哈维边啃着橙子，边朝场边走去。 

何塞，瓜迪奥拉举着第二个橙子高喊道，Take！   
这位巴萨队长来拉玛西亚青训营带了一袋新鲜橙子，又大又圆。他认为吃橙子对身体好，富含维生素C。果汁里他唯一能接受的就是鲜榨橙汁。 

青训代理教练穆里尼奥以为瓜迪奥拉要把橙子扔给他，伸手来接。谁知道瓜迪奥拉手上捏着橙子，一边对着葡萄牙人挤眉弄眼，一边虚晃一枪，将橙子反手抛给了旁边跑过来的哈维。 

—你被我假动作晃到了，何塞。   
瓜迪奥拉得意地说。   
—传控足球的精髓在于三个人跑位，随时形成三角，保持每次传球都至少有两个以上的传球路线。这样对方防守永远难以预料会传到那边。 

他得到了穆里尼奥的白眼。   
但瓜迪奥拉并不在乎，他只是对哈维说，看你的啦，现在球在你手上，小伙子，你要怎么传球。 

尽管比哈维年长十多岁，他们俩都叫他小伙子，而不是叫他小孩子。这是哈维和他们友谊的重要基石。   
这个还未成年、满脸稚气的小伙子，可最讨厌被人当成小孩子，他也不是一般的小孩子。他很聪明，聪明得过了头。在他很小时他就意识到他的天赋，别的孩子要花一天才能学会的，他可能只花一两个小时。但这并不会让他把这天剩下时间用来玩儿，他会认为，那我还可以学习更多、更快，这也是另一种更可贵的天赋。他很快触及到知识的边界，接着他就需要吸收更多，来扩张他自己。这使得他实际上和大部分同龄孩子聊不到一起去，当然他还是可以跟着他们乱跑疯玩。但是，当他想要一些，比如说深入的谈话、积极的思考、问题的本质，这些同龄小朋友就无法满足他了，父母也无法满足他了。他喜欢跟年长者交流，尤其是那些博学多才、又愿意把他当成平等朋友的年长者。   
穆里尼奥并不惮于和这个梯队男孩交流、甚至一起制定战术。可能因为他不是全职教练，不需要在孩子们面前维持什么绝对权威。即使这个孩子想法粗糙稚嫩，他和瓜迪奥拉也会鼓励他试试。梯队里没有太大成绩压力，如果犯错能换来他成长，并非不可接受。 

现在这个年轻小伙子看看右边的瓜迪奥拉，又看看左边的穆里尼奥，橙子在他左右手上颠来倒去。   
瓜迪奥拉和穆里尼奥都紧盯着他。哈维几次做假动作，佯装要把橙子扔出去。   
最后一次他终于把橙子抛起来，两个大人都伸手来接。这个小伙子跳起来争了个顶，张嘴将橙子咬在自己嘴里。 

哈维。   
还留在场上踢球玩儿的几个孩子们喊道。   
男孩转身，一脚将飞出界外的足球踢了回去。 

真是个小机灵鬼儿，穆里尼奥看着跑回球场的哈维，说。 

那你就是个老机灵鬼儿，瓜迪奥拉说。   
他被穆里尼奥用橙子打中了头。 

今天晚上你请吃饭，穆里尼奥说。 

怎么又是我请吃饭，瓜迪奥拉说，我要保持体重，不吃了。 

那你就在旁边看着，穆里尼奥说。他挥手把哈维从场上叫下来，告诉那个小伙子，今天瓜迪奥拉又请吃大餐。 

好呀，哈维高兴地说。 

穆里尼奥作为球队翻译和兼职青训教练的薪水不高，但却很爱享受，租的是巴塞罗那高级海景公寓。他没有在黄金屋里饿死，可能是因为在饿死前，他会逼着瓜迪奥拉请他吃饭。   
你也一起来，穆里尼奥经常叫上哈维，这样让佩普请客名正言顺、心安理得。 

他们那天在穆里尼奥的公寓阳台上吃饭。他们去吃大餐的餐厅订不到座位，最后决定打包回来吃。穆里尼奥公寓里的海景比餐厅包间还要好，阳台上摆着玻璃餐桌，躺椅，面前是波光粼粼的地中海。   
瓜迪奥拉为了体重吃得很少（虽然是他出的饭钱！），另外两个人故意各种大吃大喝来气他。   
夜幕低垂，海风湿咸，被白葡萄酒炮制过的新鲜贝类和鲰鱼带来一股微醺气氛。 

他们什么都聊，天南地北，当然他们聊得最多还是足球。   
穆里尼奥认为，兵来将挡，水来土掩，战术应该因时因地因人制宜，不可过度拘泥于形式。   
瓜迪奥拉觉得，传控足球天下无双，不变应万变。   
穆里尼奥认为，天下武功唯快不破。   
瓜迪奥拉觉得，这天下再快的刀，也过不了温柔乡，斩不断绵柔掌。   
穆里尼奥认为，城高以厚，壕池深以广。此守城之法，易守而难攻。   
瓜迪奥拉觉得，进攻是最好的防守。 

聊至酣处，他们一起扭头问那个小伙子，你觉得谁说得对？ 

我觉得佩普对，哈维说。 

为什么？穆里尼奥说。 

他帅他有理，哈维故意说。 

帅什么，有钱是真的，穆里尼奥对瓜迪奥拉说，下周还是你请吃饭。 

请请请，瓜迪奥拉转向哈维，小伙子，那你说说你为什么觉得我对？你不好好回答就没饭吃了。 

—Take。   
瓜迪奥拉把自己的外套搭在那个小伙子肩上。 

那个小伙子光着两条腿，闷闷不乐坐在床沿上。瓜迪奥拉帮他将敞开的衬衣系上，一直系到最上面的扣子，他却赌气把衬衣下摆的扣子又解开。 

瓜迪奥拉只好耐心地重新系了一次，并把外套也扣上。   
—别闹了，你还是小孩子。 

—你以前从来不叫我小孩子，我也不是什么小孩子，我上个月就成年了！   
这个男孩子扁着嘴说。   
—而且我多的是经验，我十四岁就不是处了。 

—我现在开车送你回去。 

—我不回去。 

—不行，明天还有训练，把衣服穿好，乖乖回去睡觉。   
瓜迪奥拉站起来说，他拿过一件大衣。 

—Take。   
瓜迪奥拉说，那时候他们在训练基地附近的咖啡店里。瓜迪奥拉告诉哈维，这个赛季结束后，他将会离开巴塞罗那，前往布雷西亚。   
瓜迪奥拉给哈维买了个诺基亚新手机，从茶几上推过去。哈维的西门子手机今天在更衣室里，不小心被瓜迪奥拉踩坏了。他总是把手机和鞋子搁在更衣柜顶柜，然后垫脚去拿鞋子时，手机掉下来，刚好被跑过来的瓜迪奥拉一脚踩了个正着，屏幕上赫然五个鞋钉。 

—这手机像砖头一样，肯定摔不坏。   
瓜迪奥拉说。   
—我在意大利的电话号码存在里面。以后你有什么事随时可以给我打电话，我尽我所能来帮助你。但你得记住，你现在是个大人了，你说了算。 

—我不会给你打电话的！   
哈维傲慢地说。他抱着膝盖坐在瓜迪奥拉对面的沙发上，窗外能看到诺坎普球场。   
—我不再需要你了，佩普！各方面都是！我现在比你强，主力是我的，你已经又老又慢！ 

这个二十岁年轻人的挑衅没有让瓜迪奥拉难堪或者生气。   
他充满宽容地拥抱了哈维，并真诚表示。   
—你知道吗？比起我离开，我最高兴的是，由你取代我。 

不过，几个月之后，哈维还是忍不住给瓜迪奥拉打电话了。他甚至可能在电话里哭了（当然更可能没有，因为他已经是个大人了）。他感到自己不被主教练信任，俱乐部内部混乱不堪，球队成绩和自己表现都一落千丈，还受到了很大的舆论压力。   
而和过往许多次一样，他什么也不用付出、甚至不用为他之前对待瓜迪奥拉傲慢态度道歉，轻而易举他就从瓜迪奥拉那里得到了鼓励、安慰，和一些真正中肯的建议。 

—谢谢你，佩普。 

—不用，记得最后做决定的人是你，我不能给你做任何决定。对了，你用的是我留给你的手机吗？ 

—不是，我新买了个黑莓。 

—我送的那个呢？又被你不小心摔了？ 

—我不小心掉在森林里了，去采蘑菇的时候，对不起，我后来去森林找了好久都找不到。   
哈维不好意思地说。 

—不要紧，也许几十年后，掉下去的地方会长出一个诺基亚蘑菇。 

……哈维在黑暗中睁开眼睛。他在他自己家里，瑜伽垫上。他周围到处都是黑的、暗的。雨时断时续，天空低沉着厚厚的乌云，前方的海面呢，海浪翻滚，像是底下孕育着火山熔岩。 

他怀疑他在瑜伽垫上睡着了，回头去看，房间里有微光一闪一灭。他以为那是拉莫斯留下的水晶球，仔细看才发现不是。   
那是他的手机，有条未读短信，来自普吉。普吉再次正式向他为下午的鲁莽行为道歉，同时感谢哈维的宽容。 

哈维回了对方几句，对方又给他发过来。他们聊了一会天。 

您要是一个人的话，您可以来我家吃饭呀。我妈肯定会疯的，我爸也会。我不知道他们俩谁先疯。哪天都行，我家离你家不太远，一会就开到了。   
普吉甚至主动邀请说。 

哈维又想起来最近一次见到瓜迪奥拉的情景，在巴萨和利物浦元老赛上，那就是几天前的事儿。   
—我最高兴的事，就是你取代我。   
瓜迪奥拉手上转着足球说。   
—不管是以前，还是现在。 

—我还没能取代您呢！ 

—你肯定会的，你是我最好的那个学生，比别的都要好。   
瓜迪奥拉说，视线投向场上的其他人。   
—安德烈斯（伊涅斯塔）也很好，但他太安静太敏感了，要费好大劲儿取得他的完全信任，他才肯跟你交流。里奥（梅西）也很好，但你不管跟他说什么，没一会他就叫着我懂了我懂了然后跑走了，虽然他确实也是懂了。 

梅西跑过来，狠狠撞了瓜迪奥拉一下，又撞了哈维一下。   
—我在二十米外就听到你们在说我的坏话！ 

—没有，我在跟哈维讲传控足球的精髓。   
瓜迪奥拉笑着说。 

—我懂了我懂了，三角关系对不对？   
梅西一脸嫌弃地跑走了，只留下瓜迪奥拉和哈维继续谈话。 

—我们刚才说到哪儿了？对，说到你能取代我。   
瓜迪奥拉说。   
—说真的，如果你培养谁，然后被他取代。你就不会害怕年华老去，也不会害怕被遗忘。你既被取代，你也永远不会被替代。 

说完话，他将手里的足球扔给哈维，哈维拿着球，场边好几个人都朝他做手势要球。   
take the ball，pass the ball。   
take，pass。   
take，pass。   
take，pass。 

24\.   
哈维正在酒店房间里对着笔记本电脑工作，敲门声响了。   
他打开门看到一个年轻球员。   
“教练？” 

“有什么事吗？” 

这个男孩指了指窗外。   
“下雪了。” 

哈维拉开酒店窗帘，确实下雪了，还下得很大，纷纷扬扬，地上已经积了一层厚雪。 

“我们所有人都想…”男孩对着手指说，“这可是我第一次看到下雪！”   
他说得是真话，他来自南非。 

“……”   
哈维没有马上回答，而是敲门叫了在隔壁房间工作的几个助教出来。他们围在一起商量了几分钟，最后同意了让球员们出去打雪仗。 

“所以你们去打雪仗了？”   
卡西问，他躺在那不勒斯一家酒店房间里，窗外是那不勒斯港口，小型帆船桅杆高高低低。 

劳尔穿着浴袍走进来，躺在另一张床上，拿起一本书看，没说话。 

卡西朝劳尔做了个非常抱歉的手势，劳尔摆手表示没关系。 

视频里的哈维还在说话，他盘着腿坐在酒店床上，肩后露出同房间的伊涅斯塔半个脑袋。他们远在莫斯科，窗外雪下个不停。 

“所以打雪仗你赢了吗？”卡西问。 

“差一点儿，”哈维说，“我差一点儿被打死，安德烈斯救了我，然后我们俩一起被打死。”   
哈维将打雪仗安排成球队的建队活动，要求球员们学会观察地形、团队配合和交叉跑位。不过，真刀真枪打起雪仗来，几个教练都不是疯跑流小年轻们的对手，各个被打得满身雪迹。 

卡西笑了。   
“那你的腰伤怎么样了？” 

“不要紧，过两天就好了吧。”   
哈维还是撩起衣服，给卡西看他后腰上的伤，上面带着一圈护具。   
这位巴萨教练腰上的“轻微拉伤”持续了三周都没好，还越来越严重，最后诊断发现是深层肌肉撕裂和肌肉发炎。他已经有一周没有办法亲自带训练课。伊涅斯塔代替了他，他则更多在场边负责技术工作。 

“过两天肯定好不了，你这起码得养一个月，”卡西埋怨说，“你就是一直拖着不管，拖成这样。” 

“不要紧，”哈维说，“没事的，也不疼。”   
他心情还算放松，教练比球员的好处是，即使他受伤，他照样有大把工作做。他正好推掉一些无关紧要的社交，专心观看录像、研究对手和制定战术。 

“那就这样吧，”卡西说，“我祝你明天比赛全面崩溃，兵败莫斯科，拿破仑和希特勒都攻破不了的战垒，你肯定也不行。” 

“那我也祝你们明天惨败，被那不勒斯血洗，”哈维毫不客气地说，“这个赛季就省了飞欧冠比赛的机票。” 

“滚吧，”卡西说，“那我挂了。” 

“不准，”哈维说，“今天的任务还没做呢。” 

劳尔放下书，看着旁边卡西对着手机屏幕舔屏。这场面真的很恶心，尤其考虑到先前卡西还边嗑瓜子，边用脚趾头玩手机，转眼就亲上了。但他也知道这是最近爆款的kisskiss&bangbang的APP。这个APP用来模拟亲吻，根据双方嘴唇在屏幕上的压力位置等数据来计算得分。每天还有kiss任务，朋友圈kiss排名。亲吻狂魔拉莫斯连人都不亲了，整天对着手机屏幕亲来亲去，说什么要做任务。 

卡西放下手机，一看得分，气不朝一处打来。和哈维的kiss分比皮克拉莫斯低也就算了（这两人天天分数一骑绝尘已经完成了好多kiss任务），居然比伊涅斯塔和托雷斯还低。 

“再试一次吧。”哈维说。   
他点了APP，嘴唇贴上屏幕。 

卡西热烈回应了他，隔着屏幕深吻了起来。直到手机传来bangbang的声音，两人才分开。 

哈维将手机扔到一边，重新开始投入工作。他正在专心写比赛记录，就听到身后伊涅斯塔的手机传来bangbang的声音。   
他不用回头就知道伊涅斯塔正在和托雷斯隔着屏幕刷kiss。托雷斯这个晚上在雅典，等着看马竞和奥林匹亚科斯的最后一轮欧冠小组赛。 

“你跟他视频呗，不会吵到我的，我大不了戴耳机。”哈维说。 

“不用了，”伊涅斯塔摇摇手机，“他看完比赛就从雅典飞巴塞罗那，我们回去就能见到他。”   
接着他告诉哈维，托雷斯带的梯队已经放假了，他能一直休息到明年一月下旬。   
“伊克尔呢，他什么时候过来？” 

“他带二队要踢完西乙B比赛才放假。”   
哈维说。   
“你们刚才bang到了多少分？” 

“很低，才一千一。” 

“呵。”哈维没说话，怎么别人随随便便kiss分都上千，自己跟卡西每次才几十几百，偶然上千都能高兴半天。 

“皮克和拉莫斯的分才叫恐怖呢，”伊涅斯塔边给托雷斯发短信，边说，“简直就跟开外挂似的，解锁了好多关卡。” 

“有个kisskiss账号，是皮克和法布雷加斯的小号，分数也挺高的，”哈维说，“伊克尔偶然发现的，你千万不要告诉别人。” 

“……”   
伊涅斯塔没说话，但“你千万不要告诉别人”这玩意儿肯定是世界上传播得最快的。他已经忍不住在短信里告诉托雷斯，皮克和法布雷加斯有个kisskiss账号，你千万不要告诉别人。也难怪这个kisskiss&bangbang已经沦落成婚外X、约X、糖爹和X交易软件。 

劳尔将书翻过一页，旁边卡西拿着平板傻笑。拉莫斯敲门进来，跟卡西聊了几句，告诉卡西，他订了这周日晚上的飞机，到时他开车接卡西一起走。   
劳尔叫住拉莫斯，聊了一会一线队的事情。皇马主教练阿隆索的帅位已经到生死边缘，拿不下明天的比赛，皇马很有可能闷死在小组赛里。皇马无法容忍这种欧冠成绩，必须让主帅背锅下课。破屋偏逢漏雨，球队遭遇伤病潮，主力倒了一片，不得不从二线队提拔了三个年轻人来填坑。这也是为什么劳尔和卡西会一起来那不勒斯。这三个小孩都是劳尔精心培育的心尖子。 

“我用水晶球算过了”，拉莫斯说，“明天肯定能赢。” 

“……”   
卡西没说话。马德里媒体已经编造出一片换帅的血雨腥风。说真的，阿隆索带队成绩并不算太差，联赛现在排第二，和排第一的马竞仅差两分，每一轮都咬得很紧。至于欧冠，都怪皇马上个赛季成绩太差，小组赛分组很不利，进入死亡小组。当然，阿隆索成绩不差都靠同行衬托，哈维带领的巴萨联赛一度掉到第十一，离降级区比离联赛冠军还近，现在还在为欧冠资格苦苦挣扎，在联赛第四五名上晃荡。但巴萨虽然上个赛季成绩更差，欧冠分组却比皇马运气好得多，掉进一个菜鸡互啄小组，提前一轮锁定了出线资格。   
不然哈维今天晚上肯定要疯，没有几个人能在莫斯科雪场活下来，拿破仑和希特勒都不能，哈维更不能，卡西想，提前出线使得哈维能带一支平均年龄只有二十二岁的青年军远征莫斯科，而将主力都留在巴塞罗那备战周末联赛。

拉莫斯离开后，劳尔问卡西，周末二队比赛结束后，教练团的聚餐是不是不去了。 

卡西不好意思地承认了，拉莫斯订了飞机，到时他会一起飞巴塞罗那。 

“不要紧，”劳尔说，“教练团几个人哪天都能聚餐。你跟哈维决定去哪度假吗？” 

“唉呀，度什么假，他恨不得天天二十五小时工作，”卡西抱怨说，“又逼着我陪着，要是我说不管他，自己去度假，他马上现场表演发疯。”   
接着他又抱怨了一番哈维整天打电话催他去巴塞罗那，要走时又各种不愿意他回马德里，大龄牛皮糖似的，甩都甩不掉。 

卡西和哈维和好了，两个人如今黏腻得吓死人。   
在这件事情上，劳尔有时会在想这就是代沟吗？但他实际也就比卡西哈维他们大四五岁。最开始卡西和哈维分开时，他劝过卡西好几次，愿意为他们当中间人劝和。卡西拒绝他的一切建议，卡西是那种典型金牛座男人，哪怕还是梯队小孩，他就不是人类劝得动的。在哈维对着媒体暗示分手并内涵卡西后，劳尔认为卡西和哈维的故事已经结束了，只有普约尔还一直试图劝服他们。 

一切转变发生得很突然，没有任何预兆。之前一天劳尔和卡西聊天时，卡西告诉他订了一辆摩托，等圣诞假期要去意大利参加布冯他们的环地中海骑行。他明显充满期待、非常兴奋。劳尔鼓励了他，人人都需要向前看，过去的事情就让它过去吧。   
然而，之后一天，卡西又给他打电话，问他当初说愿意做他和哈维之间的中间人这件事儿是否还算数。如果还算数，请他来一趟巴塞罗那。 

卡西也通知了普约尔，普约尔一直非常关心他和哈维的事情。他们四个人约在巴塞罗那一家高级餐厅里。当中普约尔和劳尔，卡西单方面低头向哈维求和。他表示愿意经常飞巴塞罗那陪哈维，就像拉莫斯和托雷斯那样。他确实没有办法支持哈维的巴萨事业，如果要说他支持什么，那他就是单纯支持哈维本人。哈维呢，从头到尾都保持着一种静止状态，抿着嘴没说一句话，脸上毫无波澜，连眼睛都没多眨一下。   
卡西和哈维就是在这些问题上谈判失败而关系破裂，哈维埋怨卡西不支持他不肯来巴塞罗那陪他，卡西认为哈维自私自利、强人所难，提起条件一堆一堆，要他付出就啥也没有。这次谈判重启，卡西做了他所能做的最大让步。 

劳尔和普约尔就劝了几句他们俩认识二十几年，恋爱也差不多十年，感情不可谓不深，且行且珍惜。接下来他们不再多说，而是尽量保持轻松气氛聊聊最近的工作和生活。回来后拉莫斯找劳尔打听卡西和哈维的事，当他听说卡西居然主动低头求复合，感到既吃惊又生气。   
这样也太低三下四了吧，对方会蹬鼻子上脸的，拉莫斯嚷嚷说。他非常生气，决定要去教教卡西恋爱之道。他认为卡西就应该像他学习，对付皮克那类巴萨狗就不能手软，打服了再说。 

那你知道为什么伊克尔突然改变主意了？劳尔问。 

我不知道，他没说过，他之前根本就不再搭理哈维了，正眼都不瞧一下。   
拉莫斯抓抓头发说。 

不可能什么都没发生。   
劳尔说。卡西性格相当坚定，可不是那种想一出是一出的人。他看得出来卡西下了很大决心，这种感觉甚至有一丁点儿像当初为了西班牙国家队的团结和荣誉，不论怎么低头弥补裂痕、卡西都忍得了。 

那，拉莫斯想了半天说，我那天晚上给他看了水晶球，然后他一晚上都没说话，我去找他玩他根本不理我，一脸若有所思的样子。 

…黑暗里，卡西注意到劳尔已经睡了，他轻轻去拿手机，将自己整个人埋在被子里，躲在里面玩手机。   
他跟哈维互发了几条短信，最后又做了一次kiss任务，手机发出bangbang的成功音后，他赶紧关成了静音。   
这家伙太黏人了，他疲倦地想。 

连哈维也追问过他，为什么他突然改变了主意，一点也不卡西。 

唉，卡西长长叹了一口气，可能我欠你的人情，还没有还。 

什么人情，哈维问。 

你以前给我发的很多短信，我都存着，这些年来换手机也一直存着。   
卡西说。   
你每次说话都中肯冷静，特别是在我情绪激动时。 

卡西的说辞不能让哈维感到满意。他实际上有一丝疑心卡西只是想报复他，比如说再甩他一次，就像爱情剧里常演的那些。   
但那位巴萨主教练已经自暴自弃了，他解开外套，扔在地上，接着开始解开衬衣的纽扣。他快要饿死了，饿到头昏眼花、精神崩溃，一个濒临绝境的人还在意什么呢？就算是卡西明天早上让他滚出去，他今天也得先喂饱自己。   
他不想知道什么狗屁纯爱偶像剧，只想出演低俗爱情动作片。 

卡西自己呢，当拉莫斯把充满能量的水晶球拿过来，告诉他，水晶球能看到未来。他本来笑笑，一点也不相信，但拉莫斯将他的手强行搁在水晶球，水晶球发出了透明的微光。他脸上的笑容消失了，改成目不转睛地盯着水晶球看，那里面放电影一样，应有尽有。   
水晶球里看到的一切景象卡西很快忘记了。人不能记得未来，只能记得过去。但某种感觉久久萦绕在心中，他被一种强烈的使命感、责任感驱使了，胜过了他高傲的自尊心。他认为他向哈维低头，能让某些事情和这个世界变得更好。   
这个故事听起来有点像—如果你在街上看到个贫穷、矮小、瘦弱的男人贩卖画作。他的作品风格平平，而当天天气潮湿阴冷，行人都竖起领子匆匆走过，无人问津，甚至看都没多看一眼。而你突然怜悯心大起，扔下自己一周的薪水买了一幅画，还和那位潦倒艺术家攀谈起来，把他夸得天花乱坠，宛如达芬奇再世。你损失的只是一周薪水（大不了这周赊账吃干面包），得到的是一幅毫无用处只能垫桌腿的画。但你可能得到更多，你并无从知道这个在街上画画的潦倒艺术家究竟是希特勒还是美国队长。 

在卡西和哈维和好的那个晚上，卡西试图把这种观念传递给哈维。   
哈维翻了个明显的白眼，他认为卡西多少有点英雄主义、自我牺牲情结，然后自己再被自己感动得热泪盈眶。而这一切，用哈维的话来形容，就是什么玩意儿你醒醒。 

我向媒体透露，我跟你分开了，然后我就后悔了。   
哈维说。 

你后悔什么？卡西问。 

后悔没打分手炮。哈维说，他吻了一下卡西的鼻尖。 

那还是分手吧，卡西说，你除了下三路就不会想点别的。 

我正在想别的，我贤者时间了。   
哈维说，他伸手搂住了卡西的脖子，将自己埋在卡西胸前。   
我在想佩普说得好像也不全对。 

什么跟什么？卡西问。 

就进你球门和跟你做一样爽，但好像彼此不能完全取代。   
哈维说，他捧住卡西的脸颊，深深吻上去。 

尾声 

“这家的烤鲑鱼真的很不错。”哈维说。 

“真的，”卡西赞同地说，“最好之一，或者就是最好的。” 

“我也是听别人推荐的。”哈维说。巴塞罗那各色餐厅多如牛毛，即使他自认巴塞罗那土著，也不能尽数。他拿过手机，发了个短信。接着告诉卡西，他向皮克建议下次跟董事的聚餐来这家餐厅，吃得好点心情也会好点。 

侍者过来问哈维要不要加点酒，哈维摆手拒绝了。他给自己点了一小杯白葡萄酒配鲑鱼，给卡西点了一杯柠檬水。他实际上酒量很好，但平时几乎不喝。在他的观念里，只有一场酣畅淋漓的大获全胜才配得上一场不醉不休的疯狂派对。   
哈维向侍者称赞了菜色的美味，侍者介绍了主厨过来。主厨和客人非常开心地攀谈了几句，互相表达了感谢。感谢烹饪出美味，也感谢客人欣赏。 

哈维在主厨推荐下又加点了一些食物。他给自己点了半打海螺，给卡西点了一只海胆。哈维肯定比卡西还知道卡西吃什么会过敏，吃什么不会。 

“今天晚上真的很棒，”卡西举着叉子说，“非常感谢你请我，你每次都安排得很棒。” 

“我应该感谢你过来陪我。”哈维说。他们俩突然觉得这么说话过于客气了。不过，在高级餐厅穿着正装吃饭，确实会比窝在家里沙发上穿着睡裤互相踢来踢去、甚至脚伸到对方脸上时说话要文雅点，像个文明人的样子。 

想到这点，卡西不由得很想笑，接着他就听到哈维问。   
“那你想结婚吗，伊克尔？” 

“所以呢，他求婚了？”拉莫斯问，“你答应了吗？你们准备什么时候结婚？” 

“唉，我答应过他好多次了，起码七八次是有了，”卡西感慨说，“他不是第一次求我了。”   
接着卡西跟拉莫斯讲了他印象最深的一次，在斯里兰卡海岛上，整个沙滩酒吧的客人都为他们起哄。 

“但你们不是一直没结婚吗？”拉莫斯不解地问。 

“这是个死循环。”卡西无奈地说。每次讲到这件事就落进死循环里，最终不欢而散。他怀疑哈维每次费劲儿开这个头都是妄想这次会loop到不同结局，但每次都一样。同样对话重复好几年，也不知道是为什么。 

就结婚吧，哈维提议说，我想定下来，我妈妈也催了好几次。 

行，卡西同意了，按照风俗先订婚？ 

那就得去我家乡特尔萨订婚，哈维坚持说。 

—来马德里不行吗？ 

—不行，加泰人不去马德里订婚。如果你非要在马德里订婚，分手算了。 

卡西无话可说了，有百分之三十机会他们在这里就说不下去了。另外百分之七十机会卡西心情较好，决定主动退一步，表示去特尔萨订婚也能接受。   
—那你做安排吧。 

—唉呀，感觉很麻烦的样子，你安排吧。随便怎么整，我最讨厌繁文缛节。我安排的话，我妈又要唠叨死我。你安排的话，她只会夸夸夸。 

—我又不是特尔萨人，怎么安排？那不如来马德里订婚？我来安排？ 

—不行，如果你非要在马德里订婚，分手算了。 

卡西再次无话可说了，这个循环有百分之三十又断掉了，剩下百分之四十机会卡西过于良心地又退了一步。   
—那就不要繁文缛节吧，直接花几块钱登记结婚，年轻人都这么干。 

—那就来巴塞罗那办理手续。 

—为什么不能在马德里？ 

—加泰人不承认马德里ZF，加泰ZF才是加泰人的ZF，加泰文化才是加泰人的文化，加泰语才是加泰人的语言。如果你非要在马德里，分手算了。 

确实，分手算了。   
卡西生气地想，对于这种自私自利、脑子里全是石头和水的男人，唯一能挽救自己生命的就是，分手可破。 

“……”   
听完卡西的抱怨，拉莫斯确实对这个局面感到无语，还好皮克不是这种人。拉莫斯说必须回塞维利亚，他就开开心心跟着拉莫斯去塞维利亚度蜜月，然后每天在农场里玩马和牛，玩到不想走。   
“所以你打算怎么办？” 

“不打算怎么办。”卡西说，他认为哈维这一套就是在逼他做出让步、逼他先低头。反正哈维肯定不会做任何改变，他脑子里全是石头。 

“其实在哪结婚都是小事，没必要硬杠着生气，”拉莫斯说，“这样吧，伊克尔，我给你提个建议。” 

“啥？” 

“下次你们再谈这件事，就不要纠结什么马德里还是巴塞罗那，那些真的都不重要，”拉莫斯说，“你就直接开口找他要钱，他巴萨主教练薪水挺高的，你让他把钱直接打你帐上。跟你讲，男人的诚意体现在钱上，其它什么花言巧语都是假的。” 

“……”卡西看着拉莫斯，他从来没有想过这种事，不管恋爱对象是不是哈维。当然，他的每任恋爱对象也同样如此。更何况，哈维父亲投资失败，把哈维早年积蓄全败光了，还欠了一屁股债，四年前哈维才彻底还清债务。 

“你就试试嘛，”拉莫斯怂恿说，“想想看，他家人投资已经把他坑得够惨了，万一以后他把钱都丢进加泰独立事业呢？他做得出来的，还不如你拿着。” 

“那……”卡西好像意识到拉莫斯说得是有一点道理。他自己也知道，拉莫斯在“俗事”上要比他精明几百倍，要不然也不会比他混得好得多，“好吧，我试试，那我找他要多少，总不能让他全给我吧。” 

“百分之三十薪水比较合理，”拉莫斯说，“要求不低于这个比例。”   
接着他告诉卡西，这样即使离婚，不论谁是过错方，百分之三十比例肯定能分到。要太高也不好，容易激怒对方不说，以后真的分开，很可能还得退回去。 

“……” 

“你试试嘛，看他怎么说，”拉莫斯说，“不行就赶紧分干净，就算找个没钱的，也要找个年轻漂亮的吧。我看你们二队有个小伙子就很不错，硬件条件好XX大。” 

“他上个月才刚满十八岁，”卡西无奈地说，“你都在说什么啊。” 

一周假期结束后，拉莫斯和卡西又见面了，在同一架回马德里飞机上。 

“你问过哈维了吗？”拉莫斯问。 

“他又催了一次结婚的事情，所以我问了。”卡西说，这次他决定不按流程走，而是按拉莫斯教的、提出金钱方面的要求。 

“然后呢？” 

“他都给我了，他说以后薪水就直接打我账上。”   
卡西无奈地说，并给拉莫斯看他这周已经收到巴萨支付给哈维的薪水。他说提出要求后，哈维表示同意，说都交给他拿着，也省得哈维的父亲和哥哥总来过问。哈维已经被搞怕了，之前的债务还了好久才还清。 

“但他还挂了安道尔俱乐部顾问，他的薪水由安道尔那边承担一部分，方便巴萨避税。”拉莫斯提醒说。 

“那部分他跟我说了，也给我了。”卡西说。 

“……”   
拉莫斯没说话，他实际上被强烈嫉妒撕裂了心灵。   
“那…请问哈维还缺男朋友吗？马德里战神那种？” 

“哈哈，”卡西大笑起来，“你不是有皮克吗？跟他那么好，又吵架了？” 

拉莫斯没支声，皮克没给他钱，他也不敢找皮克要钱。皮克家开着律师事务所，怕玩不过。   
“那你们什么时候结婚？” 

“圣诞节他过来马德里订婚。”卡西说。实际上这次哈维找他谈时，已经服软了，直接就愿意来马德里。几天前他们在餐厅里没谈拢，把哈维吓到了。他很怕这次谈不拢，以后卡西再也不给他机会。 

“他不是说什么加泰人不来马德里？” 

“他让步了，他超黏人的。”卡西甜蜜地说。看着对方小心翼翼的样子，他立刻也让步了，他们决定在卡西这边订婚，以后再去巴塞罗那那边结婚。   
在哪结婚都行，哈维主动表示，看起来非常可怜。那使卡西不得不大大安慰了对方一番。哈维认为如果卡西和他分开，卡西还能开开心心生活下去，那只加泰罗尼亚蘑菇可能就永远枯萎了。 

“……” 

“对了，”卡西又问，“你们去那家餐厅吃过吗？我跟哈维又去了一次，点了鳟鱼，也超级棒。” 

“还没有，”拉莫斯生气地说，“他没订到位置，超难订。之前他订到一次，用来和俱乐部高层聚餐了。”   
他打开手机，看到伊涅斯塔和托雷斯在INS上刚晒了去卡西推荐的那家餐厅吃饭的照片。他点了赞，然后哇地一声哭出来，紧紧缩在卡西怀里。 

“你怎么了？跟皮克吵架了？”卡西搂着他，问。 

“我不想跟那个混蛋在一起了！”   
拉莫斯委屈地抓住卡西的胳膊，痛骂了一番皮克整天忙着工作，对他根本不上心，最后说。   
“你缺男朋友吗，伊克尔？马德里战神那种？” 

[卡蘑/皮水]冠军之夜脑洞   
之前说的皇马巴萨国王杯决赛，巴萨赢了。 

这个赛季皇马拿了自15-16赛季后就没有再拿过的联赛冠军，举着西甲联赛冠军杯大大庆祝了一番。皇马士气高涨，媒体都在展望接下来的国王杯决赛，贷款皇马双冠王。   
在欧冠八强就回家洗了睡的情况下（没有逆转直接两回合一球未进判死刑死得明明白白），巴萨直到最后一轮才争完四，确定下赛季欧冠资格。联赛结束后，就到国王杯决赛。哈维各种说坚持巴萨打法，绝对不苟。不过当天晚上的比赛，却做了非常细致的针对战术，大摆猥琐流，硬是苟赢了，尽管中间一度差点被皇马打死。   
这大概就是，哈维天天嚷嚷，我绝对不苟！死都不苟！输赢不重要！   
但不苟会死，还是苟一苟吧！毕竟真的会死！死了可就啥都没有了！ 

赛季成绩太差了，虽然哈维肯定不会下课，皮克答应说除非把巴萨带降级才让哈维走人。但成绩太差，方方面面都是巨大压力。俱乐部本来负债累累，不打点鸡血怎么忽悠融资？皮克也面临越来越大的反对声，甚至弹劾。更衣室也会更难管理，有可能爆炸，毕竟教练管这么严成绩却这么差。 

所以这个冠军来之不易，不赢，就得死。 

最后比赛结束，看台上卡西和拉莫斯脸色铁青。要不是卡西拉着，拉莫斯都差点冲下去打架了。赛后拉莫斯作为随队官员，在混合区接受采访疯狂辱骂巴萨。当然，这是他的责任，输了重要比赛，得他出来分担火力。   
终场哨响后，巴萨球员疯狂庆祝，将教练哈维抛上空中。西装革履的皮克本来坐在主席台观赛，连跑带跨栏，跳下场，伸手去接被球员抛起来的哈维，把他举起来。球队把奖杯递过去，让教练高举。 

马卡报摄影师大概薪水比较高，因此水平比较高，拍下这激动人心的一刻作为头版头条。照片极具大片感，中间皮克把哈维抱着，哈维高举着国王杯，旁边一堆巴萨球员和巴萨球迷伸过来的手，红蓝亮片从天空落下。马卡标题是国王杯冠军巴萨，报道巴萨如何压着皇马赢得国王杯。 

阿斯报头版头条照片是终场哨响，皇马球员垂头丧气离开，皇马球迷流下失望的泪水，气氛令人绝望。标题是皇马失败的一夜，侧重报道皇马落败原因。虽然同一拨编辑，前一天阿斯报疯狂贷款皇马双冠王，疯狂吹皇马这个赛季焕然一新气势如虹，疯狂吹教练阿隆索有多出色、一挽几个赛季四大皆空的颓势。 

马卡报抓拍的镜头是皮克抱起哈维，哈维高举国王杯，荡气回肠。世界体育报摄影师大概平时爱看言情片（？），抓拍到的照片是接下来几秒发生的情景。他镜头推得更近，只拍进皮克和哈维两人。镜头里哈维情不自禁，一手扶着奖杯，一手捧着皮克的脸，低头和皮克拥吻。整个布局镜头有点像（快乐版）恋恋笔记本，红蓝色碎纸漫空飘下，拍得婉转缠绵。世体这边是支持皮克这一派的编辑，头版头条大特写，标题是巴萨之夜，内容是巴萨这个赛季能压着皇马赢得国王杯的原因是上下齐心，天时不如地利，地利不如人和，吹嘘皮克和哈维如何关系好、皮克如何支持主教练的工作。从皮克如何请哈维和伊涅斯塔回来执教开始，编了满满一篇哈维和皮克的“爱情”故事，感人至深。 

每日体育报编辑是皮克这一派的黑子。它只用了右上角豆腐块报道巴萨力克皇马赢得国王杯的短讯，然后整版都在编造皮克赛后惨遭拉莫斯家暴，配上现场皮克喜笑颜开和哈维拥吻，而拉莫斯脸色阴沉拳头紧握旁边卡西拉着他的照片，并表示一屋不扫何以扫天下，皮克连自己的男友都搞不定，如何搞定偌大的巴萨俱乐部。 

第二天皮克顶着乌青眼圈出来辟谣了，声称拉莫斯并未因皇马被巴萨淘汰而一拳殴向他的眼睛。他和拉莫斯也并未婚变。 

事实真相是，皮克确实没惨遭拉莫斯铁拳，比赛结束后，在皮克的疯狂挑衅下，拉莫斯忍无可忍，一拳挥向皮克。  
皮克快速逃走了！   
拉莫斯更加生气，抓着一只网球砸过去，砸到皮克正在扮鬼脸的脸上。 

第二天卡西也接受了媒体的采访。卡西表示这仍然是皇马一个成功的赛季，主教练做得非常好，不应该因为一场失利就被踩到地底，也说了昨晚比赛皇马错失了很多好机会，非常可惜。   
记者挑事地问，那你向哈维表示庆祝了吧。   
卡西表示，怎么可能？我从来不庆祝，我昨天晚上就没见他，也没跟他说过话。   
记者继续挑事，听说皮克和拉莫斯婚变了？   
卡西：我不知道，别问我。   
记者：你跟哈维会婚变吗？   
卡西：拒绝回答私人问题。 

当然哈维还是有点贱地给卡西发了国王杯上刻巴萨的照片。   
卡西根本没搭理他，不给对方任何一点眼色。 

不过，晚上卡西还是给哈维发短信，提醒他庆祝派对少喝点。他知道哈维平时不喝酒、但冠军能让他疯狂庆祝，喝很多酒，整夜派对，闹啊玩啊。   
然后晚上三点多，卡西又给哈维视频，问他回去休息没。   
哈维躺在床上举着手机说，回来了，刚到家。   
卡西埋怨说，你肯定又喝了很多酒。   
哈维说，唉呀，也没有很多啦，你知道我酒量很好的。   
卡西说，但你酒品不好啊，各种发疯。   
哈维说，哪有，我2012年后就没发过疯了，这都多少年了。我真的没喝多少。   
卡西说，那你给我起来，颠十个球，证明你没喝多。   
哈维：……   
卡西说，算了，你休息吧，明天见。   
哈维说，你为什么到现在还没睡。   
卡西说，看美网公开赛直播，你以为呢。 

[卡蘑]肉和日常生活   
这是一个蒙太奇手法交叉剪辑同一时间段不同地点颇有诺兰特色的故事。 

巴萨在伯纳乌进了皇马五个球，赛后皮克跑去拉莫斯家。因为他跟拉莫斯约好了，谁输得多谁就得让赢家为所欲为。   
皮克表示要对拉莫斯为所欲为。   
拉莫斯不愿意。   
皮克表示已经约好了，谁让你输了，愿赌服输。   
拉莫斯没办法，答应让皮克为所欲为。   
皮克霸道总裁了十分钟，最后还是温柔对待拉莫斯。毕竟他都赢了五个球，没必要继续欺负落水狗。   
拉莫斯被做得不太满意，生气了，抱着皮克大做特做，要把输球的抑郁情绪全部释放。   
皮克含泪（其实明明很爽）表示，不是说让我为所欲为吗？   
拉莫斯凶狠表示，有本事你咬我呀。   
皮克：嘤，我又不是苏亚雷斯。   
拉莫斯：那你穿苏亚雷斯的球衣让我玩吧。   
皮克：好呀。   
然后他们快乐地玩球衣cosplay玩了好久。 

在日本神户，托雷斯和伊涅斯塔一起看西甲比赛。巴萨在伯纳乌赢了皇马五个球，伊涅斯塔超级开心，给每个巴萨队友发短信庆祝。同期开球的马竞也赢了，虽然是熟悉的一比零，还是定位球一比零，但好歹三分到手，天下我有。所以托雷斯看得很开心，尽管他中途被西蒙尼式场面催眠睡过去三次。   
伊涅斯塔和托雷斯都这么开心，于是倒了一杯红酒，为友谊干杯！然后红酒不小心（故意）洒了，一个被溅在头上，一个被沾湿胸口。就可以互相亲吻，一起倒在沙发上，帮对方舔掉红酒渍。托妞躺在沙发上，掀起衣服，被倒了更多红酒！两个人心情都很好，快乐地在酒林肉池里这样那样！ 

在卡塔尔，卡西和哈维窝在一团毛毯里，两个老年沙发土豆依偎在一起看西甲比赛。巴萨在伯纳乌进了皇马五个球。哈维超开心，每进一个球，都大吼大叫。   
卡西：呵。   
球赛转播结束后，哈维依旧很开心，对卡西说想H。   
卡西说但我并不开心，你先用嘴帮我解决一下，让我有兴致。   
哈维同意了，在毯子下，让卡西嗨了一次。   
完事后，哈维表示，该我了吧。   
卡西说，可是我对你没有兴趣。   
哈维说，我X你也行。   
卡西说，可是我已经爽过了。   
哈维说，那你X我。   
卡西说，对你没兴趣。   
哈维说，你太过分了吧！我都帮你解决了一次！   
卡西说，你看球已经开心过了！然后我也开心过了！大家明明扯平了！   
哈维说，你怎么跟打牌时一样，尽耍赖！   
卡西说，我要看接下来的网球公开赛，别挡着我。   
当然哈维要跟卡西对喷能把卡西喷到生活不能自理，但那没有任何用处。脑子好使这一点在低等动物世界和原始行为活动中没多大用。换拉莫斯遇到这种场景，早把皮克掀翻先水皮再皮水最后水皮水几十个回合。对哈维来说，靠喷卡西是不可能把他喷上床的，动手那是绝对打不过。门将那手劲大得很。   
哈维只能生气看着卡西不搭理他，只顾嗑瓜子看网球比赛。他就拿平板开了个二十年来巴萨进皇马球的集锦，靠看球感受高潮。   
哈维这种靠回忆当年一脚洞穿卡西大门就能达到高潮的“恶心”样子（卡西原话）让卡西看不下去了，最后还是没收了平板电脑，和哈维做。   
哈维表示，把那个集锦当个背景音放也行啊，进你球比跟你做还快乐。   
卡西坚决拒绝，表示听你尖叫我会萎。   
哈维说，但我看你绝望无助靠着门柱滑下时我好兴奋啊。 

卡西说，实话说，虽然你们赢了五个球，但感觉踢得并不好。当然皇马踢得是超级烂。   
哈维说，我也觉得。我很担心现在这支巴萨，至少有十次，出现了明显的…   
卡西赶紧伸手把他按下去，说，我们专心做完了再讨论吧，一心不二用。   
哈维吻了卡西说，好。 

[卡蘑]肉与日常生活（下篇） 

哈维和卡西一起去看电影，哈维非要看爱情片，卡西没办法，只能陪他去看。黑暗里，哈维哭得稀里哗啦，卡西头一歪睡过去发出轻微鼾声。   
要是没有哈维特别想看的电影，卡西会坚持去看他想看的电影。   
卡西：我约拉莫斯他们一起去看好了，你不感兴趣的话不用陪。   
哈维：……我还是陪你去吧，怕你老年人走丢。 

其实卡西并不想哈维陪自己看电影。黑暗中，他会时不时偷瞄哈维，一旦发现苗头，就—伸手捂住哈维的嘴，然后一直捂到终场。   
等终场了卡西才松手，哈维深呼吸并瞪着卡西。卡西不这么做不行，哈维肯定会忍不住在电影院叭叭这个片子剧情弱智没逻辑到处漏洞有十九个穿帮镜头剪辑剪跳了五次很不连贯等等。他不在电影院叭叭，出来时就会在路上叭叭叭叭。 

卡西实在受不了了：这难道比你那破爱情片更没逻辑吗？   
哈维：爱情要什么逻辑呢。   
卡西：爱情怎么可能没逻辑？要不是看在你好歹还有一丁点优点份上，我早就跟你分了。说真的，我前男友华金小贝布冯各个吊打你一万个回合。你跟他们之间的差距就像北京回龙观中老年社畜周末足球队踢中场的跟中场大师哈维之间的差距。   
哈维：嘿！我觉得没逻辑！我都找不到任何一个看上你的理由。   
卡西：那你滚吧。   
哈维：我又不是内马尔，不滚。 

朋友聚会看电影看碟之类，每次卡西都坚决不看漫威的或者RDJ其他片子。这种全球大众片，谁会不看呢？   
卡西以前有次去看漫威，看完回来窝了一肚子火。因为卡西觉得哈维长得像RDJ，但是帅的地方不像，摆不高兴嘲讽脸张嘴喷人犯贱的时候特别像。卡西整场都在出戏，整场都在悲愤回忆这么多年来那个小矮子如何犯贱。小矮子犯贱，品品这五个字的杀伤力！以至于回家后，卡西看到哈维就劈头盖脸大发了一顿脾气，把哈维吓到了。毕竟卡西日常生活是很绅士的，他最近又没干什么坏事。那次发过脾气后，为了找场子，卡西借口说最近俱乐部压力太大，不是哈维的错。哈维信以为真，特别好特别好地安慰了卡西好久，搞得卡西又很愧疚。   
为了世界和平，以及为了别没事找事造成心梗，卡西决定再也不看这种电影了。 

看完电影去吃饭，哈维订了餐厅。这里是某个热门爱情剧取景地，墙上还挂着剧照。   
但其实性价比很低，菜品很一般，酒水尤其贵。卡西觉得一点都不划算，浪费钱。但对方做的决定嘛，为了生活和谐，就不吭声呗。哈维追求浪漫，喜欢小情小调。虽然对方追求浪漫的水平，跟卡西前男友们比，之间的差距就像北京回龙观中老年社畜周末足球队踢中场的跟中场大师哈维之间的差距。不过，卡西觉得哈维带他去加泰森林里采蘑菇、回来做蘑菇汤这件事还是非常浪漫的。   
哈维吃着吃着也有点不高兴，价格贵就算了，主要是菜品平平，完全是营销型网红店。再加上在店里被人认出来，哗啦啦好些个球迷赶来合影。哈维一脸很不爽，卡西不好意思拒绝，两个人勉强当背景板供人合影。   
吃完饭回去，哈维还板着脸不高兴，卡西一边准备开车，一边捏了捏对方的脸颊，哄着说，别不开心了，下次不去那家店了。 

如果是卡西决定吃饭的地方，他最喜欢的是马德里一家老牌早餐店，只开十点到十二点，他们还得早点去排队。卡西有点海鲜过敏，很多大餐他吃不了，就最喜欢吃那家的土豆煎蛋。   
由于只有儿童餐的土豆煎蛋才是卡西最想要的口味（卡西觉得成人餐会加一些多余酱料），他们每次都是买两份儿童餐。这个儿童餐时不时会送小玩具，所以那天四份儿童餐送了八个小玩具。 

哈维一边吃一边吐槽说，真是儿童口味，真特么幼稚。   
卡西反驳说，你可以点别的啊。这家店的蟹肉蛋糕很有名的，招牌。   
哈维说，算了吧，别的我们可以买点打包回去。   
卡西说，为啥。   
哈维说，怕别人看你老年人吃儿童餐笑话你啊。   
卡西说，我什么骂没挨过，整版头条轮流轰炸，不在乎。   
哈维说，可我在乎呀。   
卡西用叉子夹土豆塞对方嘴里，表示，呵，吃你的饭去吧。 

哈维吃完时，卡西还在吃。哈维摆弄桌子上的小玩具。八个小玩具足够他玩了，毕竟他声称足球应该十个人踢。不够的话，他从卡西抽了根薯条切成小丁，摆在桌上玩。   
哈维托着腮，在桌上复盘昨天的比赛，卡西边吃边看，时不时伸手帮对方摆一下。然后他们就在桌上玩复盘，就像街口两个老大爷光着膀子下象棋那么专注。   
服务员过来，先收了哈维的盘子，又收了卡西的盘子，再过来问还有什么需要不，各种含蓄提醒他们赶紧吃完走人。最后终于直接开赶了，毕竟早餐店，台子翻得快，后面还有好多人等位。   
他们去高级餐厅吃饭经常被认出来，但在这种小店反而比较少，估计是因为两个胡子拉碴、头发花白（？如果还有头发的话）、穿着随意的老大爷。 

看完电影吃完饭，卡西开车回家进车库，哈维先下车。   
卡西准备熄火停车，哈维给他做手势说。   
—你的车越位了。 

卡西没办法，对方强迫症又犯了。哈维站在边上，给卡西各种打手势，示意如何跑位，不是，如何停到他觉得正确的位置。   
哈维一会打手势说，注意反越位。   
一会又打手势说，阵型压上压上。   
再一会又打手势说，充分利用纵宽，加强边路进攻。   
再再又打手势说，内切下底传中。 

卡西只好乖乖按照哈维的要求停车，一直停到对方满意为止。唉，至少对方没打手势交叉跑位菱形切割。有什么办法，没什么办法，凑合着过呗，还能离吗。 

圣诞节时候，哈维先陪卡西去马德里看望家人，卡西再送哈维回巴塞罗那，和家人聚餐，然后就在巴塞罗那陪伴一段时间。哈维工作忙，休息不了几天就急着上工，他们也就不打算飞出去玩。   
卡西的爸妈超喜欢哈维，从小看着长大（卡西表示并没有长“大”，哈维的个子和第一次见面时一模一样，这么多年只有变老），再加上哈维性格外向活泼，嘴巴又甜又能说。在卡西家吃饭，就是哈维陪卡西的父母各种吹水嘴上抹了蜜一样甜，卡西的父母各种夸儿媳夸上天。卡西的父母总是说，卡西最后找到的这个最满意。就连他们的朋友劳尔也老是这么说，以前的那些也都很好，但这个最好，卡西真的很会找。   
卡西：呵，总这样说他尾巴会翘上天。   
卡西妈妈：他就是很好啊，比你以前的那些踏实多了。 

然后去哈维家，哈维父母同样特别喜欢卡西。他们就觉得自家儿子眼高于顶，脾气又差，又喜欢在外边浪，一副这辈子嫁不出去的样子。没想到最后居然搞定了卡西，满意到了顶点。他们的朋友普约尔也老是这么说，各种催促哈维要抓牢卡西。 

总算吃完圣诞餐，两个人回在巴塞罗那的家里。   
卡西订了圣诞树和圣诞装饰物，但忘了订人工服务。   
看着运进来的一堆乱七八糟的，哈维说，伊克尔你装吧，我不想装。   
卡西：你装吧，我不会装。   
哈维：是你忘了订上门安装的服务，应该你装。   
卡西：但现在临时订不到人工啊，我有什么办法。 

这对夫夫天生一对，懒散起来都很懒。   
哈维：要不就这样吧，放到明年再请人来装吧，自己装这个太浪费时间了。   
卡西：同意。   
哈维：那你把这些搬到地下室。 

卡西已经躺上沙发玩起来手机，懒洋洋表示，你去放吧。   
哈维：……   
然后还是哈维动手搬到地下室，眼不见心不烦。回来后，两个人一起躺在沙发上裹着一层厚厚的大毯子，开着电视放圣诞节节目背景音，各自窝住一角玩手机。昨天在哈维家，有英超比赛，哈维圣诞餐都没好好吃，聚精会神看比赛。年前另一场比赛，他要飞现场去看，因为可能是接下来的欧冠对手，重中之重。 

他们一边玩手机，一边聊了会昨天的比赛，又聊了会三天后飞伦敦的行程安排。当然他们也讨论INS上朋友圈动态。   
托雷斯和伊涅斯塔更新了，放了他们一起装饰圣诞树的照片。他们地址在伊涅斯塔家酒庄，托雷斯戴了个驯鹿头饰，伊涅斯塔圣诞老人帽子，场面超级温馨（当然脚下放着伊涅斯塔红酒，随时随地打广告）。   
卡西和哈维都去给他们点赞，比心，说看起来好棒呀，托雷斯和伊涅斯塔也回他们说圣诞快乐。 

两个人点完赞后，卡西说，要不要订圣诞情侣毛衣，我看他们俩穿的圣诞款好可爱呀。   
哈维：好呀，我给你发个链接，今年巴萨新出的圣诞款毛衣。   
卡西立刻说，那算了。   
不过他还是点开了哈维给的链接，巴萨商城的圣诞毛衣丑得他眼前一黑。   
卡西：妈呀，这也太丑了！哪里请的设计师？   
哈维：哪里丑了？！巴萨赛高！   
卡西：算了，我还是搜几件正常的吧。你喜欢这件雪花款式的吗？   
哈维：都没有巴萨的好看！   
卡西：不想跟你说话了，我买了自己穿。 

哈维：随便你，对了，你有没有觉得托雷斯和伊涅斯塔的那个驯鹿和圣诞老人有点色色的意味啊。   
卡西踢了对方一脚：脑子正常点。   
哈维：驯鹿和圣诞老人就是有那种意味啊，骑在驯鹿身上…   
卡西不得不又踢了对方一脚：够了够了。   
哈维：那我不想要雪花款，我想要驯鹿和圣诞老人的毛衣。   
卡西踢了对方第三脚：好了好了，我懂了，给你买件oversized的。 

然后INS上又刷出来皮克和拉莫斯，他们飞塞班岛度假。两个人一个戴着驯鹿头饰，一个戴圣诞帽子，在海边拥吻比心。   
卡西和哈维双双给他们点赞，皮克回他们圣诞快乐，说点赞也太快了。拉莫斯则问他们在哪，邀请他们一起来玩。  
卡西看着皮克和拉莫斯九宫格照片，感觉驯鹿和圣诞老人好像是有点…会给他这种下三路联想，肯定是哈维的错，所以又踢了对方第四脚。   
哈维大叫：你抽筋啊，又踢我做什么。 

两个人窝着刷网窝了一会儿，卡西终于放下手机，问，你买了圣诞礼物吗？   
哈维：当然买了，早就买好了。   
卡西：那到拆礼物时间了吗？   
哈维：随便什么时间吧，就现在？我待会儿想睡觉了。 

哈维跑去把礼物盒搬过来，他把卡西眼睛遮住，让卡西盲着拆开包装。   
等开箱时，哈维才松开手。 

卡西看到礼物，又惊又喜。   
天哪，卡西说，你真是…   
然后把哈维整个抱起来亲了一下。   
哈维送了他一个棒球手套，上面还印着卡西利亚斯和号码一号。   
最近卡西迷上了玩棒球。因为他身体不好，元老赛那些都只让他上半场，平时老朋友踢着玩儿也比较少叫他。毕竟他们的老朋友各个世界级前锋，就算退役脚法还是很凶悍。卡西只好跑去玩中老年业余棒球，棒球对抗小，节奏可控。卡西是投手，玩得挺不错，毕竟门将手抛球技术底子在那里。而且，卡西还是球队的救援投手（closer）。closer号称球队的守护神和关门者，卡西每次去玩都超开心超有满足感，上次比赛回来在哈维面前吹了好久自己最后天神下凡，拯救球队。 

哈维表示，你就一直是球队的守护神和关门者啊，在哪都是。   
然后他就被卡西按在沙发上又亲了一次。 

哈维：你不会啥都没给我买吧。   
卡西：……   
哈维：算了，你给我买的礼物都很恶心，瞧你去年买的那个浴室用的蘑菇喷壶！   
卡西：那个喷壶明明很像你。   
哈维：我觉得那个喷壶也有点色色的意味…   
卡西：求你了，那只是个装沐浴露挤泡泡的喷壶！ 

卡西把礼物拿出来，哈维一打开，就沉下脸。   
卡西：…对不起，只是看到就忍不住买了。   
哈维很不高兴地说：这到底有什么意思。   
卡西：…真抱歉。   
哈维：算了算了。   
他还是拿起卡西给的礼物，戴在头上，表示，给你个面子，十秒钟。   
然后他就把那个猫耳头饰的礼物扔回给卡西。 

三天后，卡西和哈维在INS上发了张合影，还用了幼儿滤镜，远处背景是伦敦眼。不过，发INS前，他们就被知道在伦敦了。因为哈维去现场看英超比赛，收集对手情报。   
托雷斯和伊涅斯塔给他们点了赞。   
皮克和拉莫斯也点了赞。   
皮克点完赞，对躺在阳光海滩上的拉莫斯说，我觉得他们俩穿的驯鹿和圣诞老人的情侣毛衣有点色色的意味。   
拉莫斯扶了下墨镜，表示赞同。 

[卡蘑]肉与日常生活（外一篇） 

“记得拿伞。”   
哈维站在酒店房间门口，对着门里说。 

“我拿了。”   
卡西说，他拿着一把伞从房间出来。   
“房卡你拿着吗？” 

“在我这呢。”   
哈维拍了拍衣服口袋。 

卡西啪地一声关上房门，哈维盯着他看了看。对方穿着一件考究的藏青色大衣，配着围巾。哈维自己则穿着件老头款羽绒服，臃肿得像个球。   
“你穿这个会不会有点冷？” 

“不会，”卡西说，“我在马德里就穿这一身。” 

“这里比马德里冷吧。” 

“不会的。”卡西坚持说。 

他们一起坐电梯下了楼，酒店帮他们订好了出租车。但在步出酒店大门时，一阵狂风刮过来。   
哈维看着卡西明显变青的脸色。   
“你确定不去加件厚衣服？我们待会儿可是要在室外硬坐着。” 

“不用了。” 

“那你冻死我可不管你。” 

最后卡西还是决定回去换件衣服，不过，站在房间门口，哈维并没有从口袋里掏出房卡。他终于想起来他把房卡放夹克里了，但今天出来换了羽绒服。 

直到酒店工作人员上来为他们的客人开门，这两个男人还在互相埋怨。 

“我提醒过你了！”卡西大声说，“怎么总是丢三落四，你老年痴呆了吗？” 

“我也提醒过你了！”哈维反驳说，“都说了今天特别冷，一大把年纪还臭美什么！” 

这使得他们浪费了十几分钟时间，再加上伦敦开往富勒姆的交通并不好，他们最后抵达斯坦福桥时，比赛都快开始了。   
一路上，哈维都在抱怨卡西的愚蠢害他错过了前面热身时间，直到他们坐上看台，他才总算抿紧嘴不吭声了。   
坐在他们后面的几位观众认出了卡西，搭讪了一两句。他们完全没有认出来旁边的哈维，看来老头羽绒服的隐身效果比阿玛尼大衣好多了。 

天空体育倒是第一时间把他们都认出来，给了好几个镜头。主持人也说，巴萨教练冬歇期专门来伦敦看球，收集对手资料。   
比赛开始才十五分钟，卡西带来的伞就起了作用。一开始飘冻雨，后来则是大片大片雪花，飘飘扬扬。体育场顶棚形同虚设，大雪落满了观众席。卡西撑起伞，罩住两个人。哈维从开球就没有挪动过，一直缩在座位上，紧抿着嘴唇，专注看球。要不是旁边雪花飞舞，他简直就像是视屏卡屏了一样。   
卡西伸手去弹落掉落在哈维头上的雪花，却发现是白头发。五个月前，在卡塔尔时明明还没有多少白发，一回巴塞罗那就这样了。哈维几乎不休息，球队成绩压力很大，操不完的心。   
卡西手往下伸，帮对方整理了帽子和围巾。 

比赛结束，他们离开时，卫报体育记者拦住了他们。哈维将这场伦敦德比两支队伍连教练带球员均匀而笼统地夸奖了一番，让记者找不到什么漏洞。 

直到记者问他们的票是赠品还是自己买的。 

“我们自己买的，”哈维说，“切尔西主帅兰帕德很慷慨地说给我张赠票来观摩，但他不提供家属票，可能因为斯坦福桥球票太贵了。” 

记者被逗笑了，他又问了卡西对这场比赛的看法。卡西毫不客气地点评了一番，说得比哈维中肯具体多了。哈维在旁边低着头没说话，直到卡西说完。 

他们回酒店时，天已经完全黑透了。球队教练正大光明去看对手球队比赛，又不是偷窥，本来是稀松平常的小事。但那天晚些时候，他们俩莫名其妙被刷成了热点。   
卡西和哈维撑着伞在斯坦福桥外接受卫报采访的视频被P成风靡一时的雪中情侣梗，还换上各种各样奇怪的台标和台词。卡西在看台上给哈维整理帽子和围巾，配上哈维那一动不动专心看球的漠然表情，被P成了“你爸怕你冷/爸我真不冷”。 

“真受不了。”   
卡西抱怨说。不过他挑了张P得特别好笑的转发了，并配上笑哭的表情。 

兰帕德则艾特了哈维，辟谣说哈维根本没找他要票，斯坦福桥完全愿意提供家属票。   
哈维回复说，你要来诺坎普看球，我也会免费提供票，就是不知道你需要几张家属票才够呢。 

“他需要几张家属票？”卡西合上手机，开玩笑地问。 

“估计一支足球队吧。”哈维说。 

“这个赛季末他是不是要离职了？”卡西问。 

“应该吧，我听说他经纪人在联系下家，他已经是斯坦福桥最长寿的主教练啦！”哈维合上手机，“那我先去洗澡。” 

“你去。”   
卡西说。他打开哈维的手机偷看了一眼，他最近发现哈维在INS上开着小号关注了巴萨所有一线队队员、部分有天赋二线队和拉玛西亚梯队小球员、联赛里他看得上的球员、还有大量青训营的小天才，然后每天视奸。虽然哈维对媒体表示，他又不是球员的爸妈，管不了他们下班后干什么。但他肯定很在意这些“孩子们”平时都在干什么，有没有严格遵守他的各种要求，以及是否符合成长期待。 

哈维出来后，换卡西去洗澡。卡西在浴室磨蹭了一会，泡着浴缸玩手机。他穿着睡袍出来时，发现哈维没有躺在床上，而是坐在飘窗上。对方光着腿，身上松松垮垮穿着卡西买给他的那件oversize圣诞驯鹿毛衣，望着窗外出神。   
这会雪下得小了，零星散落。他们的酒店房间对着泰晤士河，能看到远处的斯坦福桥，和伦敦眼缓缓旋转。 

卡西以为他在看风景，随口问。   
“你坐过伦敦眼吗？” 

他没有收到任何反应，走近点才发现哈维在窗上借着凝结的水雾写写画画。他复的不是今天下午的盘，卡西看出来，像是欧冠小组赛的一场比赛。 

“你啊。”   
卡西感慨说，对方这辈子就这样了，脑瓜子里除了足球什么也没有。   
“这是欧冠小组第三轮尤文客场挑战里昂的比赛吧。” 

这会儿对方总是有了回应。   
“嗯，”哈维小声说，“我在想一些事情。” 

“你可以在床上想啊。”   
卡西说，他拿起毛毯，轻轻搭在对方肩上。   
“你光着腿不冷吗？” 

哈维看了看自己的腿，又看了一下卡西。他眼睛朝天花板看了五分钟，总算想起来，他洗完澡换上毛衣，在窗台边坐着，等卡西出来。   
“我发现我总是思维断片，”哈维说，“安德烈斯都快被我烦死了。” 

“因为你老年痴呆，”卡西说，“你是想继续坐在那里当思考者雕像，还是到床上来思考。” 

“我想到床上去。” 

“那你来啊。”卡西拍拍床沿说。 

“……” 

“……” 

“……伊克尔？” 

“你咋啦？” 

“伊克尔，”哈维最后说，“你介意把我抱到床上去吗？” 

“我介意，”卡西毫不客气地说，“为什么？” 

“我腿麻了。” 

“……” 

“……” 

他们大眼瞪小眼地互相对峙了一会，最后那位前世界门将屈服了，走上前—赶在对方发飙之前。他才刚刚搂住对方的肩膀，哈维就攀上他的肩，扣住他的颈脖，深深吻了下去。   
卡西先试了一下窗户的强度，他可不想嗨过头的结果是双双破窗掉下去，这是高楼。接着他一手撑住玻璃，一手扶住窗台，欺身下去，利用身高体重的优势，将对方压制在玻璃窗上回吻。嘴唇分开后，他顺着脸颊，轻咬对方的耳垂，那使得哈维把他抱得更紧。   
卡西抬眸，看到玻璃窗上倒影的自己，哈维的背影，窗外飘扬的细雪，伦敦夜景和旋转的伦敦眼。   
他小声在对方耳边轻语。   
“你觉得这样有意思吗？” 

“有意思。” 

“哪里有意思？” 

“伊克尔，唔……”   
这位巴萨主教练的嘴又被亲吻堵住了，卡西不想听到他在这种情况下发出任何有意义的音节。对方脑子里除了足球，实际上还剩一点空间，塞满了花花绿绿的下三路。 

卡西确实很难忘记第一次认识哈维的那个夜晚，对方一边玩着俄罗斯方块游戏机，一边跟他大讲特讲X生活的乐趣。   
高潮就和进球一样快乐，哈维说。 

我才十四岁，大哥。   
卡西不得不打断了对方。 

我两年前就不是处了，哈维得意洋洋地说，比你现在还小得多呢。   
接着他开始在哈维面前吹嘘自己丰富的X经验，并且鼓励卡西早做尝试。毕竟，十四岁也不小了。 

那使得卡西一晚上都没睡好，他用枕头和椅子把两张床隔绝得严严实实。他的家庭和皇马青训营都受到良好的安全教育。他去青训营时太小了，在最低一级U9梯队里。他被告知，不论是青训教练、按摩师，还是青训营里的大孩子，一旦被骚扰，一定要马上告诉家长和青训主管。   
不过，第一天他们还是混熟了。一方面因为对方性格外向热情，又很细心，会照顾小孩子，另一方面，卡西确定对方对自己这种幼齿小胖子毫无兴趣，他只会找大孩子一起出去“玩儿”。 

……卡西靠在床头玩手机，哈维在客厅打电话。工作电话他不方便当着卡西的面接，毕竟卡西为皇马工作。   
他收到拉莫斯发来的短信。   
—那件驯鹿毛衣挺好看的，你在哪买的？ 

卡西发了个链接，拉莫斯告诉他打不开。 

—那你直接搜吧。 

—搜什么？ 

—贾斯汀比伯同款纽约跨年圣诞驯鹿oversize毛衣。 

卡西放下手机，哈维打完电话回来了。哈维一条腿跪在床上，俯身过来亲吻卡西。卡西热情回应了他，伸手抱住对方，手从敞开的毛衣下摆伸进去，握住对方的髋部。 

远在塞班岛的拉莫斯很快收到了驯鹿毛衣，他决定给皮克穿着试试看。   
皮克大声表示抗议，海岛上穿什么毛衣，但他根本打不过拉莫斯，很快被强行按在地上，扒光衣物，套上毛衣。 

“还挺合身的，”皮克活动一下手臂，“大小刚好。” 

“……”   
拉莫斯对此不置可否，oversize风格穿在人高马大的皮克身上就变成普通上装，下边光着两条结实的大腿。 

皮克甚至单手侧翻了几个跟头，他感觉这件衣服材质不错，适合运动。   
“我喜欢这个，”皮克说，“还有，这个咧嘴笑的驯鹿图案长得好像苏亚雷斯啊。” 

拉莫斯一把抓住皮克，扯下毛衣，改套在自己身上。皮克傻大个穿着完全无法体现衣服的特点。按照贾斯汀比伯的搭配，配个反戴的棒球帽，垮裤，板鞋和毛衣链，就会充满纽约街头范儿，嘻哈风味十足。   
拉莫斯对着镜子自我欣赏了半天，马德里潮男又添圣诞节主题新作。他本来想自拍几张，一回头正看到光着身子的皮克坐在地板上，脸上溢满爱意，举着手机对着自己。 

臭美一番后，拉莫斯还是脱掉了这身潮服。毕竟，他已经热得满头大汗。   
“杰瑞，”拉莫斯踢了一下地上的皮克，“把刚才的照片传给我，我要发INS。” 

“啥照片？” 

“就刚才的照片。” 

“啥？你在棕榈树下撅屁股的那张？” 

“不是，你刚才在干嘛？” 

“给夏奇拉刷票冲榜啊。”   
皮克动情地亲了一下屏幕。   
“我本来差点有可能娶到她，都怪你。” 

这位年轻的巴萨主席可能要被葬在塞班岛上了，死因是家暴。 

[卡蘑]宝可梦蘑蘑菇官方饲养手册   
卡蘑日常文，卡西/小贝提及 

1\.   
卡西是在加泰森林里捕捉到蘑蘑菇的，他大叫了一声，我抓到一只蘑菇。   
他前面撅着屁股专心采蘑菇的哈维回过头奇怪地看着他，又看了看地上。 

那是毒蘑菇，千万不能采，哈维指着草丛说。 

哦，我不是说蘑菇，卡西举着手机解释说，我抓到一只宝可梦。 

老年人才玩宝可梦，哈维翻了个白眼说。 

别说得你没有看过宝可梦似的，卡西说，我们还一起在飞希腊的飞机上看过呢。 

啥时候，哈维问。 

二十五年前，卡西说。 

2\.   
卡西的手机里多了一只口袋妖怪蘑蘑菇，这是一种稀有妖怪，得在森林或草原上才能找到。卡西手指点了点，战斗时，蘑蘑菇会摇晃脑袋，喷出大量有毒孢子，使人感到疼痛。   
卡西决心饲养和训练它，蘑蘑菇进化后会升级成斗笠菇，擅长催眠战术。   
—就像昨晚哈维带领的那场巴萨比赛，全场倒脚催眠九十分钟，一比零收工完事儿。三分到手，天下我有。 

卡西在皇马那边工作一结束，就飞来巴塞罗那看望哈维。他留在家里躺床上看巴萨比赛。本来说好等哈维带队结束回来两个人好好温存一番，但是等哈维回来，卡西已经睡得口水横流、不省人事。 

我恨你，这是第二天早上卡西从哈维那里得到的第一句话。   
你从来没有爱过我，哈维生气地说。   
你说话不算数儿，哈维又说。 

是你的比赛太催眠啦，卡西打着哈欠说。接着他给哈维看网上媒体评价和球迷们的高亮评论。   
—昨晚巴萨这比赛怎么踢跟马竞似的？要不是格列兹曼老了、主教练哈维没西蒙尼个子高，差点以为自己看错了比赛。   
—别说了！治好了我多年失眠症！巴萨球迷如今和马竞球迷一样有福啦！再也不用吃褪黑色素啦！   
—楼上的，速效救心丸还是要吃的，要不咱们两家拼夕夕批发？马竞球迷路过。 

呵，哈维推开卡西的手机，表示他不屑于看网上的攻击，他们总以为自己比中场大师更懂球。 

不过，卡西也知道。可能是看自己睡得太香，哈维没有叫醒他。昨天晚上比赛九点开始，哈维回家十一点多，正好抓紧时间办事儿。再怎么嘲笑场面难看，哈维在联赛追分阶段没有掉链子，咬下三分。哈维心情舒畅，肯定想好好快活一下。 

3\.   
我饿了，卡西说。   
他看了看哈维做好的早餐，又看了看坐在餐桌上的哈维。 

饿不死你，哈维翻着白眼问，是土豆煎蛋好吃，还是我好吃。 

土豆煎蛋，卡西面无表情地说。他端起盘子，吃得津津有味。他要端着盘子吃饭是避免哈维发神经，在餐桌上到处乱爬。 

呵，哈维生气地说。 

你做的土豆煎蛋真棒，爱你。卡西边吃边说。 

哈维厨艺确实很不错，他很会做饭。不过实话说，卡西每一任前男友都会烹饪美味佳肴，并且不会一屁股坐在餐桌上撒娇要抱抱。就比如说吧，当年和贝克汉姆同居时，卡西会在厨房里，从背后抱住那位万人迷，将头搁在对方肩上蹭来蹭去。贝克汉姆则宠溺地用漏勺轻轻敲卡西的头。贝克汉姆真心喜欢做饭，享受厨房。当他把一盘菜肴端上餐桌，卡西边吃边称赞时，他会微笑撑着手看着卡西，清晨阳光洒在他英俊面孔和灿烂金发上。   
我们一起吃啊，那时卡西会说，然后把勺子送到对方嘴边。 

哈维是另一种，他做饭时就会很专注，不喜欢无关的人进厨房打扰他。至于什么裸体围裙这种情趣令他嗤之以鼻。但卡西有时还是得去厨房看看他，因为哈维可能会打开厨房里的电视看足球比赛，陷入沉思-—接着他就把什么都忘了，直到烤箱警报声响起。 

你吃了吗？卡西问。 

早吃了，哈维撇着嘴说，在你起床前，我就吃过早饭，出去跑了十五公里，然后回来洗澡、做饭、伺候你起床。 

是是是，辛苦啦，卡西说。他推开吃空的餐具，拉下坐在餐桌边的哈维深吻了起来。哈维先前不停无聊晃动的腿停下来，改在搭在卡西身畔。这个吻结束时，卡西已经无法离开，哈维的手脚像菌丝一样把他缠住了。他需要卡西浇水，很多很多，不然他就枯萎了。   
作为巴萨主帅的哈维不方便经常飞马德里，最多也就休赛期能过去。他只能留在巴塞罗那眼巴巴等卡西飞过来找他，给他浇水，不然他就死给卡西看。昨晚上卡西睡着了，不守信用地没浇上水，今天一定得加倍补上。 

4\.   
正如同卡西的口袋妖怪蘑蘑菇只能种在森林或草丛里生长，需要被浇水的哈维也得有固定地点生长。他喜欢餐桌、窗台和洗手池，他也喜欢沙发、地毯，当然包括床。他还喜欢洒满月光的露台，如果前边是海景就更棒了。 

不过，他也有打叉的地方。浴室是洗澡的地方（但可以调情！），厨房是做饭的地方（拒绝调情！），书房呢，则是专心工作的地方（千万别打扰！绝对会爆炸！）。   
在上面这些地方，你无法给哈维浇水。如果试图浇水，就会增加他的怒气值，发散有毒的孢子。 

5\.   
其实卡西觉得这些地方都挺好，但他无意也不能改变哈维的喜好。   
他们倒不太会在这种事情上浪费时间争吵。如果哈维说，听我的，我十四岁就破处了，经验丰富。   
卡西就会慢悠悠地说，我前男友们人间极品。 

这样的对话还是删除为妙，为了世界和平。 

6\.   
对于媒体来说，哈维有一张毒辣、喷射有毒孢子的嘴。这令他受媒体欢迎，一张刻薄大嘴巴可比一问三不知的小嘴给他们带来的流量多多了。对于球员来说，他们的主教练有一张严肃而下垂的嘴，只有帽子戏法能让他笑一秒、大四喜笑一点五秒。   
其实卡西也不喜欢听哈维说话，所谓“狗嘴里吐不出象牙”。什么“伊克尔你怎么下滑得这么厉害是不是更年期提前了”这种，卡西见一次打一次。他喜欢把对方的嘴堵住，用吻或者用XX，或者让他“战术后仰”，再也说不出完整句子，只能毫无意义尖叫。 

哈维脑子里有水。   
这件事儿在卡西很年轻时就知道了。那是国青队在尼日利亚，哈维生了很重的病，发着高烧。卡西不顾教练和队医禁令，冒险去看望他。 

一只卡西在网前爬来爬去，还有一只席尔瓦试图边路突破，一只胡安桑多斯挡住了他。   
哈维脸烧得通红，眨巴着大眼睛看着卡西，沙哑着嗓音说。 

可怜的哈维，都烧糊涂了。卡西怜悯看着对方，划了一个十字。他可能得失去这个朋友了，他沉痛地想。 

不过，等哈维高烧退了，他仍然拉着卡西讲这个房间里关于卡西利亚斯、席尔瓦和胡安桑多斯等的故事。   
卡西利亚斯是天花板上盘踞的那只大蜘蛛，席尔瓦是那只经常窜上墙的壁虎，胡安桑多斯则是墙角探出头的肥硕老鼠。   
哈维指着房间角落，一一介绍给卡西，接着他又拉着卡西绘声绘色地讲了很多它们的故事。 

这种白日造梦的能力非常艺术家，不过，对于卡西这种脚踏实地的人来说，哈维就是真特么有病。   
但是他还是会尽量耐心地听哈维讲完呓语。同样，他也会默默看着哈维为了垃圾爱情肥皂剧哭得死去活来。 

最近，卡西知道了哈维另一件脑子有水的事儿。偶然机会，卡西发现哈维给卡西的XX也起了名字，就像他给蜘蛛、壁虎和老鼠它们起名字一样。   
哈维管它叫“牛肝菌”。 

自从知道这件事，每次卡西将XX塞到哈维嘴里时，他会掠过一阵恍惚。哈维嘴上功夫不错，总让卡西很享受。不过，卡西永远不会知道的是，年轻的哈维曾经将瓜迪奥拉的XX起名叫“见手青”。 

不管怎么说，哈维没有命名为“金针菇”足以让男人们心满意足了。 

7\.   
卡西将哈维从餐桌完全抱起来，站着浇了一遍水。哈维非常满意，抱着卡西吻个不停。   
但卡西感到自己的胳膊和腰背快吃不消了。哈维的全部体重都压在他的手臂和腰上。卡西还要保持角度，避免自己宝贵的牛肝菌被折断。 

你真特么重，卡西绝望地想。但聪明又爱面子的卡西怎么会拉下脸皮承认自己抱不动了！   
他轻咬了一口对方的耳垂，小声问。   
“你想做背入吗？” 

“可以。”哈维点点头。 

“餐桌太硬了，你趴着会不舒服，我抱你去床上吧？” 

“好，我爱你，伊克尔。”   
哈维搂着卡西，又细细吻了一遍。 

8\.   
今天卡西的宝可梦蘑蘑菇也在茁壮成长呢！ 

[卡蘑]红玫瑰 

“另外，我还要感谢我的家人…”   
在感谢全体球员、俱乐部主席皮克和高层、以及助教团后，巴萨主教练哈维举着奖杯，继续说。   
“感谢伊克尔，感谢他始终如一的支持…” 

他这句话还没有说完，坐在台下的卡西已经起身，提前离开颁奖会场。他走的时候甚至让椅子发出啪地一声轻响，使得全场视线都集中于此。卡西前脚刚走，坐在他身边的皇马官员拉莫斯也毫不客气地提前离场了，并对着媒体评价说：   
“这不公平！皇马才是联赛冠军！最佳教练应该属于皇马！”   
他的批评并非空穴来风，巴萨俱乐部为他们的主教练做了大量公关。西班牙职业联赛年度奖项几乎没有什么操作余地，西甲金靴、本土最佳射手或者萨莫拉奖都是纯数字量化，最佳球员和年度最佳阵容也争议不大。不过，最佳教练不是如此，由教练工会、媒体和西甲主席团共同评分决定。 

留着领奖台上的哈维致辞还未说完，他抬起眸子，看着台下卡西提前离场。一分钟致辞时间到了，他只能下台。巴萨主席皮克首先给了他一个甜蜜的拥吻，接着颁奖典礼请来的嘉宾瓜迪奥拉与他紧紧相拥，不停在他耳边说，我就说你能行。他与助教团的伊涅斯塔他们一一击掌，排名第二的皇马主教练和排名第三的西班牙人主教练主动和他握手相庆。这个夜晚皮克将会举办一个小型庆功宴，为入选年度最佳阵容的三位巴萨球员和哈维表达庆祝。 

多年来几乎波澜不惊的西甲联赛最佳这个夜晚在从来最没有流量的最佳教练奖上收获了一大波流量，哈维在台上感谢卡西而台下卡西起身提前离席的尴尬场面流传得到处都是。西甲主席亲自出面，解释西甲最佳教练从来就不是颁给西甲联赛冠军球队教练，而是本年度拿出最高水平表现的教练。换句话，带一支降级区球队成功保级，那也是最佳教练。推特上网友纷纷调侃，哈维拿这个奖，可能是因为他逆天改命，把差点掉西乙的巴萨带进欧冠区。   
为了破除暗箱操作的流言，西甲职业联赛公开了最佳教练前十名的得分细则，第一名到第七名都各只差一分。巴萨系媒体发表了长文，罗列最佳教练的评选标准和哈维得奖的理由。连瓜迪奥拉都为爱徒撰文，表示支持。 

庆功宴结束后，伊涅斯塔开车送哈维回家。一离开会场，哈维脸上的笑容就消失了。 

“我今天会在你那里。”伊涅斯塔说。 

“你不用陪南多吗？”哈维问。 

“不要紧，”伊涅斯塔说，“马竞有活动，他明天再过来。”   
他说谎了，其实托雷斯什么活动都没有。不过，在家里看颁奖礼直播的托雷斯给伊涅斯塔发了短信。与此同时，托雷斯也收到伊涅斯塔发给他的短信。他们是很好的一对，在各种事情上都有默契。   
哈维非常伤心，托雷斯写道，你待会去陪陪他。   
对不起南多，伊涅斯塔写道，我今天得过去陪哈维，他非常伤心。 

伊涅斯塔抬手关掉车内灯，他们在一片漆黑当中沉默着开车，只有车前灯将前方的高速公路照成一片惨白。 

这个夜晚的纷争还没有结束，获得联赛冠军的皇马竟然在西甲各项最佳评选中一无所获，也难怪拉莫斯在媒体区口无遮拦、大放厥词。巴萨主席皮克在媒体上严厉批评了“拉莫斯先生”说话不负责任，指控毫无道理。卡西呢，他在推特上写道，我从来没有支持过巴萨。   
—I never support Barca。   
比起最佳教练花落谁家的争议，这两对情侣的八卦同样引起热议。皮克和拉莫斯一年要传离婚五百次，每次都像真的闹剧，而另一对呢，卡西和哈维十多年只传分手两三次，次次都像真的。 

到家后，伊涅斯塔帮哈维将西甲年度最佳教练的奖杯送进奖杯陈列室。这个陈列室里保留的只有哈维成为教练后率队和个人拿到的荣誉。他做球员时那些数不尽的奖杯都被收进另外房子的仓库里。当他决定做教练，他认为自己是在从头开始一段旅程。而在这段从业尚浅的旅程，他已经获得了一些荣誉—比如卡塔尔联赛冠军、卡塔尔超级杯和西班牙国王杯。   
哈维是个天生的“赢家”，伊涅斯塔想，这句话意思是他天生想要赢。当然伊涅斯塔本人也很享受赢，但那种疯狂和迫切的程度还是有所区别。离开绿茵场后，伊涅斯塔的人生乐趣主要是卖酒。重返巴塞罗那，更多是出于对哈维和对巴萨的情谊。 

这个时候还没有到十二点，哈维自己倒了杯橙汁，坐进工作室继续分析比赛视频和训练数据。   
伊涅斯塔和他背对背坐着，分工处理手上的工作。不过，伊涅斯塔抽空给卡西发了条短信。   
他哭了。 

不可能，卡西很快回复说，他能忍得住。 

那就等于他在哭，伊涅斯塔毫不客气地说，你了解的，他真的很伤心。 

卡西没回复，那使得伊涅斯塔又发了一条短信。   
你现在给他打个电话吧，快十二点了。 

伊涅斯塔放下手机，重新专注于屏幕。五分钟后，他听见背后哈维的手机响了，他从铃声听出肯定是卡西打过来的。   
哈维马上接通了。 

卡西捏着手机。   
对不起，这是哈维接通电话后说的第一句话。 

对不起，伊克尔，哈维说，是我不应该先提你，让你很为难。但我真的只是很想感谢你，谢谢你的爱。   
如果卡西当时不表明态度，起身离席，而是像一位获奖教练家属，坐在台下，热泪盈眶，激动鼓掌。那位皇马名宿怕不是要被皇马极端球迷和杀人不眨眼的媒体给撕成粉碎。 

卡西至始自终没说一句话，电话里只有哈维真诚地道歉。 

片刻后，哈维又关切地问。   
—你是不是哭了，伊克尔？ 

他确实是哭了，哽咽着不知说什么好，任眼泪流到嘴角。该说对不起的应该是自己，他当着全世界的目光把哈维的脸面往地上踩，让对方下不了台。他的所作所为是在那位巴萨教练心上开了一枪。他起身离席的那一刻，哈维极其痛苦。 

卡西将电话挂断了，哈维马上接了视频过去。接着发生的事情就像过去许多次一样，卡西什么也没说，只是坐在那里哭，而哈维一直冷静而温柔安慰他。 

“十二点啦！”伊涅斯塔故意说。 

“你先去睡吧，安德烈斯，辛苦你啦。”他背后的哈维举着手机说。 

[瓜掐/卡蘑/瓜鸟] 少年派的奇幻漂流（上）   
警告：高铁行驶，注意避雷，不喜勿入，面斥不雅 

卡西穿着睡袍，从楼上下来时，客厅里的挂钟指向下午一点半。巨大落地窗外，正午阳光将大海晒成了一片银色镜面。   
哈维和普吉两个人面对面，坐在客厅沙发上。他们低头，专注紧盯着茶几上的棋盘，看起来似乎是在下棋。但实际上不是，只是在讲解战术板。 

你可总算起来了，哈维略带讥讽地说，还以为你准备睡到直接吃晚饭。 

我现在只想吃早饭，卡西说。 

你想吃什么吗？哈维问。 

马铃薯煎蛋，卡西毫不客气地回答。 

是是是，我五分钟后给你做。   
哈维说，他将战术板上的棋子交换了位置。 

那你们要喝点什么吗，卡西问。他注意到两人手边的杯子都是空的。 

橙汁，哈维说。 

知道啦，橙汁橙汁橙汁。   
卡西说。他去厨房拿了几个新鲜橙汁，扔进榨汁机里。必须橙汁，必须鲜榨。如果让哈维在冰箱里看到一瓶超市罐装果汁，他绝对要大发雷霆。 

卡西将鲜橙汁端给沙发上的一对师徒，普吉不好意思地表示感谢。   
另一个呢，他放下战术板，表示现在可以去给卡西做马铃薯煎蛋。 

但家里没油啦，哈维故意说，马铃薯煎蛋需要很多油。 

他得到了一个吻，落在耳后。他没有动，直到第二个吻落下来，在另一边耳后。 

普吉小口啜着橙汁，卡西随意坐在沙发扶手上和他说话。卡西一眼看出战术板上是上周结束的尤文图斯与桑普多利亚的比赛，故意抬脚，将它们拨乱了。 

卡西将普吉夸奖了一番，那个男孩有些受宠若惊。他发现卡西对他的了解比他想象中要多得多，无论是球场上的技术风格，还是球场下的家庭生活。   
你是个很好的小伙子，各方面都是，卡西说，我觉得你大有前途。 

我还差的远呢，普吉不好意思地说。他早就不是十八岁，对自己的前途抱有谨慎的信心。而卡西这样的前辈，见过太多世面，能把场面话讲成一朵花。 

那你来皇马呀，卡西趁机说，哈维（阿隆索）喜欢你。 

哈哈，我不能离开巴萨。男孩笑了，端起杯子喝了一口。 

卡西顺手打开一盒坚果，倒在茶几上，招呼普吉来吃。但普吉不敢伸手去拿，哈维也不让他吃太多的坚果，他认为含油量太高。   
卡西一边剥着花生，一边抬脚按沙发上的遥控器。电视机屏幕亮起来，天空体育节目为即将离开欧洲赛场的德布劳内做了个集锦节目，既有球场上精彩表演，又有球场下的镜头，甚至包括太阳报为德布劳内做的那期专访。 

为了避免麻烦，采访中德布劳内谨慎地使用“他”来描述。   
就说花生吧，德布劳内比划着说，他从来不会抓一把花生给你，而是排出来二十五个，整整齐齐摆在你面前。少一个呢，不行，花生补钙；多一个呢，也不行，花生油脂太高。 

有一天，他发现冰箱里多了一瓶苹果汁，就像这样。   
德布劳内拿起桌上一瓶果汁饮品，节目组给品牌打了码。不过造型看得出是超市里非常流行的一款果汁。 

他为此大发雷霆，大发雷霆，德布劳内重复说，还将家里地毯式重新搜索了一遍，确定我没有私藏别的什么“毒物”。 

我不得不告诉这是我的朋友（指阿扎尔）过来看望我带来自己喝的（当时德布劳内在家养伤），德布劳内说，为了让他相信，我不得不当他的面给朋友打电话，来确认此事。 

“哈维！！！！！”卡西突然大声喊道。厨房里的哈维闻声赶过来，不过，那点儿镜头早就结束了，天空体育在放辛辛那提大师赛预告。 

“你晚上要熬夜看比赛？”哈维问，他说话时仔细观察了普吉那边是否留下坚果壳，“我可不陪你，明天要带训练课。” 

“没你啥事儿，你滚吧，”卡西吐着花生壳说，“你早饭做好了吗？” 

“滚不动，没油啦。” 

卡西将那位巴萨教练拉近，给了一个吻，落在嘴唇上。 

普吉已经走了（也可能是逃走的，毕竟他并没有秃，不想当两位前辈的电灯泡），哈维留在厨房收拾餐具。卡西就坐在流理台上吃马铃薯煎蛋。 

不错，卡西称赞说。他懒得洗碗，用了纸盘子和塑料叉子。 

哈维白了他一眼，将用过的厨具都收进洗碗机。洗碗机轰隆隆开动起来，接着他把厨具拿出来，精准放到所有的该放的地方。流理台上有一个挂杯子的树形支架，每个杯子必须严格按照顺序和方向摆放，一点儿不许出错。 

—穆里尼奥是个戏精。   
摆杯子时，哈维突然对卡西说。这句话既没有前文也没有后果。 

—他确实是。   
卡西大口吃着马铃薯，顺着对方的话说。   
他和那位葡萄牙教练的恩怨很深，说是血海深仇也不为过。他脑子里浮现出穆里尼奥当年在更衣室里肆意侮辱他的画面，那令他更用力地吃了一口马铃薯。 

不过，卡西不知道哈维似乎掉到另一个时空里去了，连哈维自己可能也没意识到。那是一类称之为时空裂缝的玩意儿，高发于老年人身上。 

……那是一个巴塞罗那午后，同样阳光明媚。在巴塞罗那，又有几天没有灿烂阳光呢？   
今天你洗碗，瓜迪奥拉说。 

为什么是我，穆里尼奥愤怒地说。 

这顿饭是我请的，瓜迪奥拉说，我出的钱。 

那个男孩子呢，穆里尼奥指着哈维。 

你就别指望了他啦，他到现在还没有离开过家，没断过奶。   
瓜迪奥拉说。哈维什么家务也不会做，父母把他惯的不行。 

那他以后还嫁得掉？穆里尼奥调侃说。 

只要长得漂亮、脑子不进水，就能嫁得好，跟洗不洗碗没关系。   
哈维回嘴说，还扮了个鬼脸。 

瓜迪奥拉被逗笑了，葡萄牙人无奈摇摇头。他们都还记得早上训练时发生的事情，这个小男孩“太会了”，各方面都是。 

巴萨训练基地电力系统出了点问题，空调和冷水浴池都无法正常使用。训练结束后，运动员们挥汗如雨坐在更衣室里，等着电力恢复。二三十分钟的等待也足够难熬，这毕竟是巴塞罗那。   
一位更衣室年长者实在坐不住，出去买了几罐冰可乐，挨个扔给球员们。瓜迪奥拉摆手拒绝了，于是那一罐可乐递给了哈维，搁在男孩儿头上。   
—给你的。 

一罐可乐不算什么，教练不在，大家又热又渴。好几个球员已经打开易拉环，仰脖痛饮。   
坐在哈维旁边的队长瓜迪奥拉正要出面阻止，男孩儿把可乐扔了回去。   
—不用啦大哥。 

—怎么啦，你不渴吗？ 

男孩儿眨巴着大眼睛说。   
—可乐杀精，本来就少，再杀没有，可怜可怜我的子子孙孙吧。 

整个更衣室都被恐怖的笑声占领了，比滚滚热浪更甚。   
—真是个小机灵鬼儿。   
穆里尼奥和工作人员推了一车冰矿泉水进来，他特意给瓜迪奥拉和哈维一人递了一瓶。 

葡萄牙人认命将用过的碗碟和杯子哗的一声倒进洗碗机，然后粗暴倒进洗碗液，按下开关。洗碗机轰隆作响之际，他突然抓起流理台上放杯子的树形搁架，把它当成麦克风，学着葡萄牙歌手胡里奥·伊莱格西亚斯的腔调，演唱葡萄牙歌曲，并随着节奏扭动着身体。他喜欢跳disco，还经常强迫瓜迪奥拉和他一起跳。但瓜迪奥拉才不会听他的呢，disco老年人才跳。 

真是个戏精，哈维评价说。 

我讨厌胡里奥·伊莱格西亚斯，他是皇马球员。瓜迪奥拉说。但他被穆里尼奥硬拽进“舞池”。 

那位巴萨队长没有任何舞蹈方面的才华，不过XJB摆动身体对他来说，肯定比在球场上XJB踢要容易得多。哈维有时也会拉着瓜迪奥拉一起跳舞，跳一些年轻人会跳的夜店舞曲(当时的年轻人，现在别说年轻人，单是格列兹曼跳舞就能把哈维看得一愣一愣的）。   
跳舞时，哈维会紧拽着瓜迪奥拉，夸张摆动手臂和身体，让对方跟上自己的步伐。   
然后瓜迪奥拉看着他笑。   
你们这种小孩子跳的我可不会，他总是说。 

葡萄牙人松开手，问出了人生的终极拷问。   
—晚上去哪吃饭？ 

—你想去哪去哪。   
瓜迪奥拉说。 

穆里尼奥听出弦外之音，指着哈维说。   
—那这个小鬼呢。 

—他要陪他的朋友们呢，总不能让他天天跟我们这些老头子玩吧。   
瓜迪奥拉笑着说。 

—你才是老头呢，二十八岁的老头。   
穆里尼奥说。   
—我下周要回趟里斯本，一周都不在。 

—好。   
瓜迪奥拉将洗碗机里的厨具取出来。五彩斑斓的杯子们严格按照顺序和方向被一个个挂在搁架上。 

那天下午，作为东道主，哈维去机场接卡西来巴塞罗那玩两天。他开了一辆名牌车，卡西夸张地绕着车转了一圈，啧啧作声。 

二手的啦，哈维说，没有多少钱，贷款分期。 

哈维先给卡西父母打电话，说他接到卡西了。接着他开车带卡西去他在特尔萨的父母家。   
我妈妈超想见你，哈维说。 

你妈妈做的蘑菇馅饼超棒，卡西说。 

她今天肯定做了一堆，哈维打了个响指，说。   
那天时间不凑巧，遇到上下班高峰期，他们在出城高速上花的时间比往常长得多，那使得他们有更多时间聊天。 

卡西羡慕地看着哈维，对方刚满十八岁，这个新年已经被提拔到一线队。哈维大大吹嘘了一番他在巴萨一线队的经历，当然没有提他实际上只是个悲惨的底层小弟。除了训练，主要任务是讲笑话，哄更衣室大佬们开心。 

巴萨和自己签了新合同，哈维得意洋洋地告诉卡西。尽管他拿的还是极其微薄的童工合同，但他收入已经比他父母都高，比穆里尼奥也高。最重要的是，这代表了巴萨对他的态度，他们想留下这个在各个梯队里都极其出色的年轻人。 

我现在不住家里了，哈维说。 

那你住在哪，卡西问。 

我…我暂时住在队长家，哈维犹豫了一下说，不过，住在他家我得听他的话，不然… 

不然你就得给他擦鞋吗？卡西问。 

不会的，他从来不使唤我给他打杂，哈维说，但他会赶我回拉玛西亚宿舍。 

他真的赶过你吗？卡西问。 

嗯，好几次。哈维沮丧地说。   
他没有往下说，瓜迪奥拉会逼着他把衣服穿好，然后开车把他扔回拉玛西亚宿舍。接着第二天也不搭理他，直到哈维乖乖低头认错。   
你不听话，瓜迪奥拉生气地说。 

其中最严厉的一次罪状是，半夜十二点，他将光着的腿伸到瓜迪奥拉腿上。他的撩拨激怒了对方，瓜迪奥拉严禁半夜十二点后还做那种事情。 

卡西当时不会觉得“住在队长家”这句话有什么不对，之后也不会。拉莫斯刚来皇马时，在皇马队长劳尔家住了半年。阿奎罗刚登陆马竞时，也在马竞队长托雷斯家住了好几个月。这种才十八九岁的年轻球员，需要球队长辈们指导和照顾，无论训练场上、还是场下。 

他们之间沉默了片刻，哈维突然说。   
—伊克尔，我有一个秘密，但是我不能告诉你。 

—你恋爱了吧。   
卡西脱口而出，他从车窗玻璃倒影里看到对方脸色变了。这一点儿也不难猜，毕竟杀人放火不敢，抽烟喝酒不会，那就只剩下这一种了。再说，哈维虽然吹水了半天自己被提进一线队，却一反常态，没有吹水他最爱的下半身话题。 

但我不能告诉你这个秘密，哈维郑重地说。 

哦，卡西说。   
其实他根本没兴趣，哈维这种感情丰盈、精力充沛的性格注定爱爱爱不完。这种看个破烂爱情剧能哭得死去活来的男人说不定一辈子都要追求什么狗屁“纯粹爱情”，浪荡够了最后找个老实人接盘上岸。不说这些更好，他情愿听哈维讲点巴萨故事。 

对不起，就算你是我的朋友，但我谁也不能说。哈维说。 

瓜迪奥拉告诉哈维，他们的关系是个秘密，让他对谁也不要说。   
那这个秘密有保密期限吗，就像那些国家机密文件？哈维问。   
没有期限，瓜迪奥拉严肃地说，如果我是你，我就把这个秘密带进坟墓里。   
我会的。哈维说，他垫脚吻了巴萨队长。 

[瓜掐/卡蘑/瓜鸟] 少年派的奇幻漂流（下） 

“我先走了，晚上订了餐厅，到时一起去。”   
哈维说，他垫脚吻了一下卡西。下午他还要去趟巴萨训练基地，参加访谈节目录制。皮克为巴萨俱乐部周年纪念活动安排了一个小短片，他无论作为巴萨传奇球员还是现任主教练。都必须出镜。同样的，另一位更传奇的巴萨传奇瓜迪奥拉也被邀请出席。 

“你不休息一下吗？”   
卡西回吻了对方。   
“要不晚上就不出去吃了，我们订点餐在家吃？”   
昨天晚上或者说今天早上，哈维只睡了三个小时，然后他就按时爬起来晨跑、吃早餐和做准备工作，然后开车去训练基地带训练课。 

”那也行，我取消订位，让送到家好了，”哈维说，“还有，我昨晚睡得少，都是你的错。你一直做，不让我睡觉。” 

他被卡西狠狠打了头。   
“滚吧。” 

卡西昨天晚上从马德里飞过来，飞机晚点了，延误了三个多小时。哈维从机场接回卡西，已经过了十二点。一路上卡西都在狂打哈欠，打算到家就睡觉。 

家是到了，哈维可不打算让他睡觉。那只不爽猫扁着嘴抱怨说，你整天就知道睡觉！ 

都过十二点了，不睡觉干什么，卡西生气地问。 

你一周都没有过来啦！哈维大声说。之前卡西答应周中飞过来提供一次补给，但皇马临时有事，不得不取消行程。

你不是过十二点后不做吗？卡西反问。 

没油了，快死了。   
哈维瘫倒在床上，紧盯着卡西。 

为了不听这只不爽猫各种翻旧账、指责卡西尽放他鸽子、从来没有爱过他之类的鬼话，卡西只好主动吻住对方。 

折腾了大半夜，卡西已经睡意全无，爬起来看辛辛那提网球大师赛。哈维呢，戴着隔音耳机和遮光眼罩，紧紧抱住卡西，沉沉睡过去。等哈维起来时，卡西已经睡着了，手边的平板电脑还在一亮一灭。   
…这个早上沿着海岸晨跑时，哈维感到自己被一股疲倦却满足的情绪所包围。卡西不知道的是，这是哈维二十多年来第一次在十二点以后破例。 

最晚不要超过十二点，这是瓜迪奥拉的人生笺言。   
最好是十一点左右“完事儿”，去冲个澡舒缓身心，然后换上睡衣乖乖躺在床上，做些适合睡前的轻松活动。   
瓜迪奥拉会利用这点儿时间讲解战术，总结比赛成败得失。不过大部分时间不会，毕竟身边这个男孩儿听着听着就睡过去或者越听越精神，都不怎么合适。他更愿意带着这个男孩儿读点书，足球之外的书籍。   
最开始哈维不愿意，他宁愿傻笑着看会深夜电视节目。 

我和你一起读，瓜迪奥拉总是说。哈维没有上过多少学，混完中学文凭就专心踢球。他的父母和家庭出身也不足以给他提供一个文化气息浓郁的氛围，家里所有孩子—哥哥们和妹妹都拿踢球当成最重要甚至是唯一的娱乐。   
瓜迪奥拉同样如此，尽管他已经是一位豪门俱乐部的队长和世界级明星。他可以轻易过更放纵奢华的生活，但他更愿意坐在床上读一些书。除了主动获取运动科学方面的系统知识，他还会读一些关于加泰文化、历史和艺术的书籍。有些书有着铜版纸印刷和精美插图，他和哈维坐在床上一起翻看。 

他从男孩不耐烦和茫然的眼神中看得出对方既没有太多兴趣、又难以理解。   
不要紧，我也不是很懂，瓜迪奥拉笑着揉进对方柔软的黑色卷发。 

后来，瓜迪奥拉改讲一些足球历史和战术演变方面的话题，男孩儿明显兴趣更浓。每天晚上，他引导男孩儿跟着自己读一些书，思考一些更深层次、更触及本质的问题，将触角从小小的绿茵场引申到更广袤的天地。   
这个问题我没法回答你了，瓜迪奥拉说，我可以推荐你读一两本书。你看完或者你看不懂，再来问我。   
哈维会认真阅读瓜迪奥拉送给他的每一本书，尽管有时会花掉较长时间。这个习惯持续到现在也是如此。 

年轻的哈维觉得自己是大人了，不想住在家里。他搬到拉玛西亚宿舍住了几天，但住宿条件太差，经常睡不好。最后他自己订了间公寓，巴萨和他签了新合同，尽管薪水不高，但也足够他生活。   
瓜迪奥拉去看过哈维的公寓后，很不满意，认为周围环境不好，不适合小孩子，让哈维退了房。他给哈维推荐了另一处高级公寓，条件好得多，但哈维嫌贵。   
…那你住我家算了，瓜迪奥拉建议说。俱乐部和教练范加尔也非常赞同此事，年轻男孩儿由球队队长带着融入一线队生活再合适不过。 

—你是具有天赋的，哈维，要珍惜你的天赋，不要浪费它。   
—你要保护好你自己。   
这可能是瓜迪奥拉对这个男孩说过最多两句话。   
瓜迪奥拉所谓的“保护”，包括方方面面。哈维刚升入一线队时，他父亲告诉儿子，在更衣室里要学着做个殷勤小弟。不过，瓜迪奥拉从来不压迫哈维做他的小弟，去做那些什么给大哥拿毛巾、擦鞋之类的屁事儿，他也不让更衣室其他人使唤哈维跑腿。他们之间甚至倒过来，瓜迪奥拉会督促哈维戴好护腿板、穿好球袜、系好鞋带，以及训练结束后，是否完成放松练习。   
球场下，瓜迪奥拉仍然盯得很紧。一个才刚满十八岁的男孩儿过分年轻了，而这个世界过于充满陷阱了。任何一道陷阱，掉进去就不只是摧毁职业生涯，甚至可能摧毁终生。而过于勤奋同样危险，他绝对不同意年轻的哈维过度加练，以免揠苗助长、造成严重的肌肉伤害。 

今天训练课强度可以了，你回家就别练了。你还小，要乖乖听队医建议，慢慢增肌。   
瓜迪奥拉告诫说，他一眼看出男孩儿今天自尊心受挫，说不定会想靠加练找补。 

瓜迪奥拉对哈维的“保护措施”多如牛毛，从早上必须按时起床吃一顿丰盛早餐到晚上必须十二点之前“完事儿”睡觉。他还不允许在浴室里做那种事。理由有很多，比如空间狭小、地砖坚硬湿滑，还有大量危险的瓶瓶罐罐。他闭着眼睛就可以举出几十个浴室受伤从而影响运动职业生涯的负面例子。   
不行，他警告那个刚成年的男孩儿。他倾向于选择一个宽阔、牢固的平面，比如床、沙发、（飘窗式）窗台、餐桌、流理台之类。 

但那个男孩儿特别不听话、屡次警告都不知收敛。在浴室里，男孩儿总是不知疲倦地用腿、用手臂、用嘴唇、甚至眼神来挑战他的耐心。   
不行，瓜迪奥拉生气地把那个男孩儿从浴缸里捞出来。男孩儿双腿紧紧夹着他的腰，手臂搂着颈脖。他只能把对方一路抱到盥洗台上坐着。 

你惹我生气了，我待会儿要送你回拉玛西亚宿舍。   
瓜迪奥拉警告说。他拿来衬衣，强行套在男孩身上，逼着他扣上扣子。 

我就不走。男孩儿赌气说，双手紧紧抓住洗手台边沿。 

我数三声，你给我下来。瓜迪奥拉皱紧眉头，说。 

就不，男孩儿挑衅地看着他的队长。 

在巴萨队长的倒数声中，只穿着一件衬衣的男孩儿抬起双腿，把洗手台上的瓶瓶罐罐都扫荡到地上。其中包括一瓶葡萄牙人的香水。葡萄牙人的气味顿时充斥了这间盥洗室，那是混合着里斯本海盐、波尔图葡萄酒以及阿尔加维阳光的味道，热辣鲜活。 

在瓜迪奥拉伸手去抓那个坏孩子时，男孩儿已经完全溜上洗手台，四处爬来爬去。他是个灵巧的小个子，趴在洗手台上就跟他在球场上一样灵活。大理石台面的洗手台又大又深，有足够空间让他左躲右闪，不让瓜迪奥拉抓住他。  
男孩儿活像一只身手矫健的黑猫，各种腾挪闪躲。盥洗室三面都是镜子，每面大镜子里都倒影出一只狡黠的黑猫。算上本尊，像是有四只小猫一齐在巴萨队长眼底乱转。 

最后这个坏孩子还是被他的队长抓住了。他被扣住腰，脸朝下，按在台面上。原本洗手台上的物品，无一幸免，全摔在地上。   
这个坏孩子狠狠挨了一巴掌，落在翘起的臀上。男孩儿故意发出的惨叫远远超过瓜迪奥拉打他的力道。 

那使得他挨了第二下，这次总算不夸张惨叫了。   
我爸都没打过我，哈维委屈地说，你居然打我。 

—那我现在就给你爸打电话，说你住在我这里不听话，让他把你领回去，以后再也别来了。 

这句威胁总算对那个调皮男孩儿有点儿威慑力，他抬起头，前面镜子清楚照出他满是委屈的面孔。委屈消失了，他重新尖叫起来。三面镜子都倒映出这只小黑猫被扣住腰进入时微颤的双腿和紧绷的背部。 

这个男孩儿犯下的最大错误是，那天九点钟时就各种挑衅瓜迪奥拉。如果他在十二点不听话，他会被套上衣服，拖去拉玛西亚。但如果九点钟就不听话，他受到的惩罚就得多一些。严厉教训是必要的，这才能保证他将来不再犯错。 

他被从盥洗室抱出来，扔到床上。男孩儿的挑逗和挑衅渐渐消失了。十八岁还没有增肌的年轻男孩儿跟二十八岁正值盛年的职业球员根本没法比。不仅体能本身存在差距，如何合理分配体能更存在差距。在床上和在球场一样，强度一上来，哈维根本吃不消。 

男孩儿已经连说话的力气都没有啦，他仰面躺在床上，腰疼得快要断掉。瓜迪奥拉抓住他的脚踝，再度抬高他的腿。男孩儿无法还有一丝力气反抗，只能眼泪汪汪地看着对方。   
但瓜迪奥拉只是把男孩的腿拉到自己腿上，举着指甲刀帮男孩儿修剪脚趾甲。 

今天按摩师怎么没帮你修指甲？瓜迪奥拉问。 

他们很忙的样子，男孩小声说。他毕竟是更衣室底层中的底层，工作人员优先照料球队大佬们，最后才轮到他。 

你应该跟他们说的，瓜迪奥拉说，不修好指甲踢球容易得甲沟炎。 

床头电话响起来，瓜迪奥拉按下免提，电话里传来熟悉的声音。葡萄牙人趁着球队放假，回里斯本处理私事。   
你好呀，佩普，穆里尼奥挑起声调说，不要太想我。 

我会想你的，瓜迪奥拉说，对了，哈维那个坏孩子把你的香水打翻了。 

—他可真是个冒失鬼，没砸到他的脚趾头吧，我那个香水瓶还挺重的。 

—没有，我教训了他。 

—算了，一瓶香水而已，别骂他了，大不了我回来砸烂他的。你会给我买瓶新的吧，佩普，我这个月信用卡快还不上了。 

—我已经下订单了，你整天都还不上！那你还不如过来住，省下房租。 

—唉呀，熬到下周发薪水就还上了。你们明天做什么？ 

—我准备带哈维出去玩儿，去加泰音乐节。 

—你们去吧！加泰音乐都是什么鬼？ 

—是加泰人自己的传统音乐，跟传统西班牙风格截然不同。 

—没兴趣！   
葡萄牙人大声说。   
—晚安，佩普。 

—晚安，何塞。 

瓜迪奥拉挂断电话，他收起指甲刀，望着那个躺在床上的男孩儿，和颜悦色地说。   
—我还没有收拾完你呢。 

哈维紧张看着床头的钟，离十二点还有大半个钟头。这点儿时间足够他再狠狠挨一顿“收拾”了。明天球队放假，没有训练。 

我今天跟你讲的，希望你能记住。瓜迪奥拉说，他将手放在男孩平坦的腹部上。 

男孩乖乖挪动脚踝，缓慢打开自己的腿，每一下都很疼。他身上那件衬衣早就被蹂躏得一个扣子都不剩了。 

—你要保护好你自己，哈维。   
瓜迪奥拉轻轻将男孩好不容易分开的膝盖重新并拢。   
—你得记住，不管是面对谁，面对什么，你首先要保护好自己。 

男孩儿睁大眼睛看着对方，这个晚上，他学到的东西让他终身难忘。 

—我有点担心你的父母和拉玛西亚把你教得太好了，瓜迪奥拉说。   
这是个好孩子，聪敏、勤奋、听话。他有一套讨人喜欢的运行法则。就像他在家时，作为球员的父亲带着孩子们练球，这个最聪明的儿子最认真、最不打折扣，无论分配给他的任务多枯燥、多无聊。但练习结束后，他也会在爸爸妈妈面前卖萌、撒娇、耍赖，在孩子们里获到更多爱和关注，甚至拿到不干家务和出去玩得更晚的特权。这套法则他在学校和在拉玛西亚同样都玩得很转。 

当你还是小孩时，你当然可以尽情这么做，你可以享受所有人喜欢，瓜迪奥拉告诉这个男孩儿，但你长大就不行了。   
在成人法则里，这里有两个致命错误。一方面，你不能所有人、至少是所有长辈或者所有教练的话都听，他们让你干什么就干什么，让你练多久就练多久。另一方面，你不能试图讨所有人开心，你不能觉得你足够聪明又足够努力，你就该被所有人喜欢。   
成年世界呢，在于你达到了什么目标，比方说，淘汰赛踢进一个关键球。达到了，你就应有尽有，达不到，你就一无所有。 

—所以呢。   
瓜迪奥拉在，手指头在男孩赤裸腹部上画圈。   
—所以呢，无论做什么，无论面对谁，你得坚持保护好你自己。教练也不是每次都为你着想，他们有着巨大成绩压力，如果他们提出的要求伤害你，你就拒绝。如果俱乐部提出的要求伤害你，你就离开俱乐部。如果我做的事伤害你，你也得对我说不。 

佩普才不会，男孩天真地说，你喜欢我。 

我当然不会，但就算你父母那么爱你，你也不能保证他们就能每次准确无误为你着想，因为他们都不是你。   
瓜迪奥拉说。 

那我如何判断自己是在受伤害呢？   
男孩问。 

—你问得很好。   
瓜迪奥拉伸手拂过男孩的脸颊、胸口，划过腹部，一路来到大腿。   
—你的脑子会知道，你的心会知道，你的身体会知道。如果它们发出抗议，你就可以表示拒绝，如果伤害不停止，你就离开或者反抗。 

嗯。男孩点点头。 

—所以现在如实告诉我，你身体的感觉，然后拒绝今天晚上我对你做任何事，因为你担心你会受伤。   
瓜迪奥拉神情严肃地说。   
—我给你五分钟考虑，你绝对不能撒娇，你要表现得理性、自然、不卑不亢，你需要的是表达、拒绝和诉求。 

男孩儿尝试了一下，瓜迪奥拉不甚满意。   
—再来一次，别害怕因此惹谁生气或是失去谁的爱。因为你得要保护好你的天赋，保护好你自己。 

哈维准时抵达巴萨训练基地，几分钟后，瓜迪奥拉也到了。这对师徒互相拥抱寒暄，然后被带到化妆间为出镜做准备。没有要求稿子，不过话题是安排好的，无非是谈谈俱乐部荣光与辉煌，巴萨足球发展与继承。 

等待的时间，他们俩背对背聊了起来。   
“我今天早上去参加一场葬礼，他是巴塞罗那大学音乐专业教授，研究加泰音乐，”瓜迪奥拉告诉哈维，“你还记得有次我带你去加泰音乐节吗，你见过他一面。” 

“我还记得。”哈维说。   
他准确地向瓜迪奥拉描述了二十多年前那一天的加泰音乐节、加泰舞蹈、冰淇淋和炸鸡的场面。   
加泰音乐节上大部分都不是本地人，而是凑热闹的游客。音乐节票价很便宜，凭票还可以进场领个小冰淇淋。到处都是舞台，弹琴的、唱歌的、跳舞的，那些都很加泰。同样，到处都是卖小吃的，一点儿都不加泰。   
这个你不许吃，瓜迪奥拉虎视眈眈紧盯着哈维，那个也不行。   
—这些玩意儿全都有毒，吃一口就会摧毁你的职业生涯。炸鸡？那是毒品中的毒品，谁敢在他面前吃一口炸鸡，那就永远从他世界里剔除出去。 

为了故意气瓜迪奥拉，哈维甚至去换了个小冰淇淋。在瓜迪奥拉爆发前，他把冰淇淋送给旁边的小女孩。整场音乐节，瓜迪奥拉只在自动贩卖机里买了两瓶矿泉水，递给哈维一瓶。 

在现场，瓜迪奥拉带哈维见到了加泰音乐节的组织者之一，一位加泰音乐研究学者。后者嘴里咬着烟，边说话边吞云吐雾。   
瓜迪奥拉马上拉着哈维换了个位置，免得那个男孩站在风口，吸入二手烟。 

那些音乐教授跟他们聊了一会音乐话题。民间音乐也有它们的遗传密码，揭示它们来自何方，又去向何处。 

哈维唱了几句外婆曾经唱过的加泰民谣。他的音乐水平和他的球技成反比，没有一句在调子上。   
但音乐教授马上就听出来那是什么，并告诉他，这首民谣来自比利牛斯山脉，咏唱森林和丰收。法国乡村也流传着类似的音乐。 

—但它们不是固定不动的，它们一路走，一路发生变化，最后驻足在这里，和加泰人民融为一体。   
教授感叹地说，他看着哈维的面孔。   
—哈维尔这个名字就来自阿拉伯语，意为光辉灿烂。五百年前这里曾被阿拉伯人统治八百年，直到十字军东征。阿拉伯人走了，这个光辉灿烂的名字留下来。而你将来每取得一点成就，你就是在重新定义这个名字，重新为它增光添彩。它不再属于阿拉伯，而是属于加泰，属于你本人。这就是文化，过去、现在和未来。 

“我猜你还记得，不过他完全不记得你。”   
瓜迪奥拉说。他告诉哈维，有次对方找他要件哈维的签名球衣，说他女儿喜欢。他特意再三确认，是那个巴萨矮个子中场的球衣吗？对方说，对，就是那个头发和你一样少的小个子。 

哈维被逗笑了。   
“但我记得他应该也没有多大年纪？” 

“六十五岁，肺癌，”瓜迪奥拉伤感地说，“和克鲁伊夫一样，是杠老烟枪。” 

那使得他们之间沉默了片刻，瓜迪奥拉主动拿起手机，给哈维看早上葬礼时的视频。家人、朋友和学生们济济一堂，他的学生们开了一场热闹非凡的加泰音乐会。在充满加泰风情的音乐声中，人们纷纷跳起浪漫轻快的加泰舞蹈。   
“这个音乐会很快会上传到Youtube，他临终前要求的，让我们一定要在他坟头蹦迪。” 

哈维再次被逗笑了，下意识将手搭在瓜迪奥拉腿上。瓜迪奥拉看了他一眼，他马上收回手，规规矩矩坐好。 

—你要保护好你自己。 

哈维想，他不再回头看瓜迪奥拉，眼前的镜子灯光明亮。镜中，那个“小男孩儿”朝如青丝暮成雪，两鬓已染霜。 

[卡蘑]卧草战术   
卡蘑枕边夜话，卡蘑/瓜丁一起出去度短假 

“你为什么还躺在家里，”哈维不满地抬脚伸到卡西背上，“应该出去玩儿。”   
窗外就是海浪、沙滩、夕阳，景色美得惊人，却没有一个人。 

“你想去就自己去玩呗。”   
卡西说，他继续专心于“地铁老人看手机”，全然不顾哈维的脚伸过肩，都快怼到他脸上。 

“但我一个人堆沙子也太无聊了，”哈维抱怨说，“你们一个个怎么啦，好不容易出来休假就都在屋子里躺着？” 

“你都知道是休假啦！”   
卡西懒洋洋地打了个哈欠。   
“当然就想躺着，而且昨天都玩了一整天。” 

“给佩普发短信也不回，他就像死了一样，”哈维的脚丫在卡西脸上划来划去，“本来都跟他约了时间。” 

“你约他干什么，昨天晚上你们俩还没有谈够？” 

“人生、理想和足球怎么可能谈够？一辈子都不够，”哈维说，“他们俩真的就像死了一样，一直关在屋子里，一整天没见人影，不会真出了什么事吧。” 

“你说句人话行不行，人家出来休息的。”   
卡西说，他翻了个身，这样哈维的脚就结结实实踩在他脸上。他给哈维看德布劳内早上发的短信，解释说他们俩今天一天都会在房间里休息，让卡西和哈维两个客人自便。 

哈维点点头，这也可能也让他稍微放心。迟迟没收到瓜迪奥拉的回复，他多少有点儿担心。   
“那你呢，伊克尔，你为什么也躺了一天，你应该起来干点正事。” 

“什么正事。” 

“和我XX。” 

床上的守门员鼻孔里发出了一声叹息。   
“我不想动，我懒得动，那你上我吧，让我玩手机。” 

“不要。” 

“为什么？为什么我上你可以，你上我就不行？” 

“因为你放屁太臭，你是头臭鼬。伊克尔，起来，干活，不要做无谓的抵抗。” 

守门员又发出了另一种哼哼唧唧的鼻音。   
“要不你上来自己动？让我玩手机？” 

这当然是不可能的，甚至激怒了对方，前巴萨中场的脚在守门员的脸上生气地揉来揉去。卡西本来不以为意，但对方挡着他看手机。他决定报以还击，也伸脚抬到对方脸上。这种情况哈维就输定了，双方腿长不在一个级别。卡西的脚够到哈维脸上时，他连卡西的下巴都贴不到。   
“你真的好烦，”卡西举着手机说，“你就不能自己去玩？” 

“我都出海一整天了，皮艇里的油都被我开完了！”   
哈维愤怒地表示。   
“而你们，就像甲板上的沙丁鱼一样躺着。” 

“因为躺着最好玩。”   
卡西咕哝说。 

房间里沉默了片刻，卡西察觉到对方怒气值正在积攒。他想了想，决定换个话题。毕竟，逃避虽然可耻，但有用。  
“你有没有觉得，佩普和凯文，他们俩还挺合适的？” 

“嗯。” 

“就，还挺小夫小妻的。”   
卡西补充说。   
他跟哈维八卦了几句。昨天德布劳内说漏嘴，他和瓜迪奥拉从2014年在德国就在一起了。   
这对情侣有一点儿超过卡西的认知之外，他周围认识一些非常恩爱的模范家庭，无一例外都是门当户对、年貌相当。卡西自己就从来没有想过找一个各方面差别很大的。瓜迪奥拉和德布劳内这对儿从年龄、成长、生活到性格乍一看都差别过大了。   
不过，这对儿差了二十岁的情侣相处倒是意外地很甜蜜，没有什么拘束。昨天他们一起打沙滩排球，德布劳内输红了眼，狂骂队友瓜迪奥拉尽犯低级失误，根本接不住球。他骂得场面一度十分尴尬，球网这边的卡西和哈维两个人面面相觑，哈维不得不几次发声，试图打圆场，缓解尴尬。骂了几句，德布劳内终于意识到自己有些过分，跑过去又是摸头、又是拿膝盖蹭瓜迪奥拉。等卡西和哈维开船绕着海湾兜风时，他们俩一直留在岸上，亲亲密密地打高尔夫。 

“凯文跟佩普还挺配的。”卡西评价说。 

“我跟佩普最配，”哈维反驳说，“全世界我跟佩普最配。” 

“你就不能说句人话吗？”   
卡西抬脚，轻轻踢了踢对方的下巴。 

哈维立刻仰起下巴，夸张地表演了一番黑客帝国里慢动作，尽显戏精本色。   
“我死了，伊克尔。” 

“你死吧。”   
卡西拿起手机，冷漠地说。几分钟之后，他又放下手机。   
“但是我就觉得吧……其实我以为瓜迪奥拉喜欢穆里尼奥那种，但德布劳内跟穆里尼奥完全相反，各方面都相反。其实我以为一个人审美是连续性的。” 

“你的审美就没有连续性。” 

“我的审美明明很有连续性。”   
卡西反驳说，他将脚从对方下巴回收到对方胸口。 

“因为佩普不喜欢穆里尼奥，一点儿也不。” 

“实话说穆里尼奥很有魅力，各方面魅力都有。尽管他不喜欢我，我也不喜欢他，”卡西评价说，“也可能一个人发现某种类型不可能成功，就会考虑选择另一种类型，就像是踢不了前锋的，改踢后卫。” 

“没有，就是不喜欢，”哈维强调说，“佩普承认说他看走眼了。”   
这位前巴萨中场从床的另一头翻过来，挨着他的守门员情人，并给了对方一个吻。 

—他扑上来了。 

卡西绝望地想。不过，他决定再讲点别的。   
“我跟你讲一件事。” 

“什么？” 

“就是我刚和你在一起时，有一位朋友，和我很熟，跑来特意劝我三思。他是唯一一个这么说的，其它人，包括我妈妈，你知道的，他们全都特别支持我们在一起。” 

“那他可真是一位诤友，慧眼如炬，你应该感谢他。” 

“是的，我当时还挺生气的，觉得他怎么能说这种话，”卡西感叹说，“不过因为我跟他很熟，生了几天闷气后，我就不再想这些事情，翻篇过去，跟他和好了。他本人也从来不介意这点小事。” 

“他说了什么。” 

“是这样的。”   
卡西告诉哈维，在冒天下之大不韪决定公开和哈维的恋情后，他接到了对方的电话。 

—伊克尔，我觉得哈维这么做很不厚道。   
对方说。 

—他是我的朋友，我认识他十六年了，我比你更了解他。   
卡西生气地说。 

—是这样的，伊克尔，哈维是个很聪明、很有主意的人。他现在要做什么和将来要做什么，他心里明镜儿似的。你太情绪化了，你跟他不是一个段位。 

—你怎么能这么说话？我爱他，我不在乎任何人说任何话。   
卡西说。 

—确实，我不知道你们具体发生了什么，这只是我的想法。听我说，伊克尔，哈维他今年三十二岁了，他对未来规划得很清楚。他知道他作为球员的职业生涯开始下滑，他也知道他三到五年后想从事教练生涯。他的评估是，作为一个玩咖，无论从生理还是心理状况考虑，为了将来长久的事业，他需要上岸了。他会在一到两年内完成恋爱结婚，稳定下来，接着专注于他的事业。但他这种等级的玩咖上岸不容易，而且我听说他破产了，手上没有钱，所以最好就是找熟人下手。毕竟，杀熟比杀生容易得多。他肯定心里列好了个名单，紧锣密鼓，筹备好了，挨个儿下手。如果他杀不到你，几个月之内，他肯定会杀到满意的。 

“我当时就气得挂断了电话，”卡西说，“之后他再打电话我也没接，他没办法，给我发短信，让我不相信就去直截了当问哈维，看哈维怎么回答。我也没搭理他。过了几天我气消了，就跟他说，别提这些了，我和他永远都是朋友。” 

“……”   
哈维睁大眼睛，紧盯着卡西。他沉默了片刻，最后承认了。   
“确实是这样，一点没错。你当时真应该好好听他说话，现在这么多年过去了，醒悟过来可就太迟了，伊克尔。” 

“我也觉得。” 

“不过我很高兴你有一位很好的朋友，十分具有洞察力，”哈维说，“我猜这个人是哈维阿隆索？”   
“那你可就大错特错，他十分具有洞察力，但他可什么都不会说，毕竟死活都跟他没关系。” 

“确实，十分具有洞察力，而且十分为你着想，”哈维评价说，“很不错。” 

“是的，他很聪明，也很敢说。”   
卡西说，他吻了一下哈维的鼻尖。   
“不过是坑我也跳了这么多年，我现在想睡觉了，你呢。” 

“好吧，我也有点困了。”   
哈维说。他仔细吻了卡西的脸颊、鼻尖和嘴唇，然后拉高毯子，决定睡觉。 

卧草战术总是有用的，卡西满意地想，拖延到终场哨，就又可以休息一轮啦。


End file.
